Star-Crossed Harts
by 80sTVlover
Summary: A/N: This is my first story, and it got a little out of hand and went a little longer than I meant for it to. Jonathan and Jennifer celebrate their anniversary and make a big decision...or rather, it is made for them.
1. Chapter 1

It's just after 5 a.m., and Jonathan and Jennifer are in bed, sleeping.

Today is their 14th anniversary. They have big plans to eat a fancy dinner tonight, and Jonathan, as always, has several surprises in store for Jennifer.

She stirs a little, and scoots closer to him, as he wraps his arm around her tighter.

They stay that way till his alarm goes off.

As soon as his alarm goes off, he hits snooze and then snuggles her tighter.

She burrows her head into the crook of his arm, and then reaches past him to turn it off completely.

"Morning darling".

"Morning".

"I need to get up and go to the office, but I don't want to."

She kissed his chest.

"I want to stay with you instead".

"I want that too".

"I have a meeting. Maybe I can come home early…"

"That would be fun".

She lightly kisses his cheek and starts scratching his chest.

She leaned up on one elbow.

"Happy anniversary darling".

"Happy anniversary to you, darling".

He kissed her a few times, and then went and took a shower.

She was downstairs in the kitchen when he came down, and she had made him some coffee.

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

"No thanks. We are having breakfast at our meeting this morning".

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Want to have lunch together today?"

"I'll call you".

He kissed her a few times, and then left.

She went and showered and dressed and then went to the study and started working on an article she was doing for her editor.

She was so deep into the research that she didn't realize it was lunchtime till the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. I can't do lunch today, but I will be home around 3".

"Perfect. See you then".

She blew him a kiss as he hung up the phone.

About an hour later, there was a delivery.

"Come on up".

She signed for it, and they put the packages on the table.

"Thank you so much".

She went to the table and looked at the packages.

They were all labeled with numbers.

She picked the package that said 1 on it, and opened it.

It was a gorgeous new watch, with diamonds and sapphires surrounding the face. She turned it over and on the back, it was engraved "All my Heart-H2H"

She loved it and put it on right away.

Package 2 was a gorgeous new sweater dress, in emerald green. It was one she had been eyeing for months, but hadn't purchased.

Package 3 was a new purse, a sparkly black clutch. She couldn't wait to use it.

Package 4 was a picture frame of the two of them, and the frame was engraved at the bottom. It said "Forever, For Always, and No Matter What".

Package 5 was an envelope.

She opened it and found a note from Jonathan.

"Darling, you make every day better than the ones before it. I am the luckiest man in the world to get to wake up next to you and share my life with you. I love you, and I hope you know that no matter what, you will always be the love of my life. Packages 6-10 will arrive later. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you tonight. Love, Jonathan".

"He is so amazing to me".

She went to the closet in the study and got out his anniversary gifts, and set them on the piano.

She went upstairs and changed into one of his favorite outfits on her, black pants, a light brown top and some brown heels. She fixed her hair just like he liked it, with the barrettes he gave her for her birthday, and put on the earrings that he had given her for Christmas.

She was just coming down the stairs when he came in the door.

She was on the third step when he saw her.

"Hey gorgeous".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

After they came up for air, she patted his chest.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

"Thank you for my presents".

He kissed her again.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"So, what is on our agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Well, there is the matter of celebrating our anniversary, which involves a few more surprises, and a special dinner, and then after that, I have no idea".

She held his hand as they walked to the couch, and then he went and made them each a cocktail.

She showed him how the watch looked on her, and how it caught the light.

"I absolutely love it".

"6 is going to be the best dinner you have ever had. They opened this new place near the office, and we have had it catered at the office a few times. It's really amazing. It's Brazilian, and the fajitas are out of this world".

"Sounds yummy".

"7 will require some pre-planning".

"Oh, like what?"

"Packing a bag, so that we can go stay somewhere for a long weekend".

She kissed him.

"Where?"

"To be revealed later".

"I have to know what to pack".

"You will, I promise".

"8-10, you get to open at the restaurant".

She kissed him and got up and got his presents off the piano.

"You get to open these now, Mr. H."

She had wrapped everything perfectly, in blue paper, his favorite color.

He picked the first one, and began to open it.

It was a new wallet, that he had been asking for.

"I love it! Thank you". He leaned over and kissed her.

He picked up the next package, and opened it.

It was a pen, in ivory, with a gold clip. His name was engraved on the clip.

"I love this! Thank you, darling".

"!4th anniversary is ivory. That is imitation ivory".

She handed him the last gift.

It was a frame, and she had ordered a custom print for the inside.

"It's on its way. I promise you will love it".

The frame said "The Harts" at the top, and "Est. 1976" at the bottom.

"I love it all ready".

He kissed her several times, and then stood up.

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Darling, if you don't mind, I am going to shuffle the numbers of the presents".

"Ok".

He slipped a blindfold on her, and then took both of her hands.

He led her outside to the side patio, and got her into the perfect spot.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she reached up and held onto his arms, as he took the blindfold off her.

There before her sat a new shiny Harley Davidson Motorcycle, with two helmets.

She turned to him.

"You bought me a motorcycle?"  
"No, I bought you a helmet. I bought us a motorcycle."

"Are you crazy? People get killed on those things".

"And people also drive them every day and survive, babe".

"I don't care, Jonathan, they are still dangerous".

"We will take it out tomorrow and you will love it, I promise".

"No, we won't. I am not getting on that".

"Babe, come on".

"Not happening, Jonathan".

She turned and went back into the house.

He followed her.

She was in the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

'I just think you would look so hot in leather pants".

"I might. But you won't see my leather pants or any part of me on that death mobile".

He sighed.

"I'm going to go change clothes so we can go to dinner. Guess we will be taking the car tonight".

"We damn sure will". She leaned up and kissed him.

He went and changed and came back downstairs.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to the convertible together.

They had a quiet drive up the coastal highway to their restaurant.

"Riu de Brazil. What an original name".

They went inside and sat down, and the waiter came and explained to them how the restaurant worked.

"We have a salad and soup bar over there, and we bring the meats to you. Lots of different types".

"Sounds good".

She went and filled her plate with several types of salads and then went back to the table.

The meat guys were coming by and she decided to try pork, while Jonathan stuck to beef.

They had an amazing meal, and he toasted her when their wine came.

They were in between courses, and trying to decide if they were finished, when he gave her the other gifts.

8 was a gold necklace, with a moon-shaped pendant, with a diamond chip on the end.

"It's beautiful".

"It's to remind you that I love you past the moon and back".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love this".

9 was a smaller box, with a gorgeous emerald-cut sapphire and diamond halo ring on a platinum band. Two intertwining hearts were engraved on the inside.

"Darling, this is gorgeous".

She slipped it on her ring finger on her right hand.

She kissed him again.

10 was a gift certificate for a spa day, at the Beverly Hills Hilton, and was worth several treatments.

She took his hand.

"I love getting massages, but my favorite ones are the ones I get from you".

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

They decided to do a second round of dinner, so she had some more pork, and he had some more beef, and they both had some Caesar salad with the special house-made cheese.

They decided to not get dessert. He paid the check and they left.

They held hands as they walked to the car.

He stopped them right by the car.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"11 is a night at the Ritz, just you and me".

She kissed him, and then got in the car.

They headed to the Ritz, and parked.

"Darling, we don't have any luggage".

"Yes we do. I packed it yesterday".

He got their bag out of the trunk, and they walked in.

"Reservation for Hart please".

The desk clerk looked in the computer.

"I'm sorry, sir, we don't have a reservation for you".

"I made it yesterday. I have a confirmation number and everything".

He handed her the piece of paper where he wrote down the confirmation number and she put that in the computer.

"I don't see it. We have a room available, though."

"How much is it?"

"$850".

"That's almost double what I paid yesterday".

"I'm sorry, sir. It's all we have".

"Ok, thanks anyways".

He took her hand and they left.

"I'm sorry, babe."

"It's alright. we can come back another time".

They headed home, and went inside.

He took her hands and pulled her close.

"12 is something you have been wanting me to do for a long time".

"what is that?"

He led her upstairs, and had her sit on the bed.

He put on the pair of sweatpants that she loved. They were old, and worn, and had USC written on them, and they made his butt look hot. He put on a white t-shirt, and then got out his tool belt.

She was laughing. Every time he got out his tool belt, something else went wrong.

He took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

He reached down under the sink and pulled out the new shower head he had bought.

"You want a new shower head, how about you help me install it?"

"Ok".

She opened the new showerhead while he unscrewed the old one.

She handed him the pieces as he asked for them, and about 15 minutes later, the new showerhead was on.

"Good work, Mr. H."

"Thank you, Mrs. H."

He kissed her and then pulled her close.

"13 is not wrapped. And neither is 14. But I think you are going to love them anyways".

He went to his closet and pulled out a bag, and handed it to her.

"New high count satin sheets, yay!"

"And 14".

He handed her a box, that wasn't wrapped. she sat down and opened it.

It was a gorgeous dark red spaghetti strap short nightie, with black lace edges, and a robe to match.

"I can't wait to see this on you".

He helped her change the sheets, and then he changed into his pajamas, and she went and changed into the nightgown.

She climbed into the bed and scooted next to him, and he kissed her for several minutes.

He reached up under the nightgown and grabbed her breasts.

He broke the kiss.

"Babe, either your new nightgown really accentuates your boobs, or they are getting bigger".

"Do you really want to talk about this right now?"

"Sorry".

He kissed her again, and took the nightgown off her.

She ran her hands over his chest, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She tugged his pajama pants off him, and he tugged her lace panties off of her.

She grabbed his butt and pulled him closer to her.

He quickly thrust into her, and she matched every rock of his hips with one of her own, before he was able to bring them to a mutual release.

He kissed her neck as they both tried to calm down.

"I love you, Jonathan".

"I love you too, Scarlet".

She kissed him.

He climbed off her and put his pajama pants back on.

He tossed her robe and nightgown to her.

"Can you put this on and do me a favor?"

"Certainly".

After they were both dressed again, he took her hand and led her downstairs.

"This has always been a fantasy of mine. So, I am hoping you will let me do this".

He picked her up, and carried her outside to the motorcycle.

He set her down next to it.

He sat down on the motorcycle, and scooted towards the back of the seat. He picked her up and had her straddle his lap.

"Jonathan, I-"

"We aren't going anywhere. I don't have the key. I just have always wanted to do this".

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in close for a long, passionate kiss.

"That's your fantasy? Kissing someone on the back of a motorcycle?"

"Well, there's more to it. But you don't want to ride with me, so this is all there is, for now".

She kissed him again, and they climbed off and went back inside.

As they settled back into bed, Jennifer snuggled up to him.

"Darling, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok, what is it?"

She sat up and looked at him.

"I want us to have a baby".


	2. Chapter 2

"A baby. You want us to have a baby?"

"Yes. I need to be a mother, Jonathan".

"Jennifer, we would never be able to do half the things we do now, if we saddle ourselves with a kid".

"We will find time to work things in. We could hire a nanny".

"You want a nanny to raise our kid?"

"Not raise, but help out".

"Jennifer, I just don't think we would make good parents".

"And why don't you think I would make a good parent?"

"we have no experience. We literally have no friends with young kids. We wouldn't be able to go to dinner parties like we do, and we won't get any sleep. A baby is going to completely turn our lives upside down".

"For the better, Jonathan. And we do have friends with kids. Lots of friends with kids. Megyn and David Watkins have 2 kids. Susan Kendall has two kids. Ashley and Mark Walker have kids".

"We hope for the better. But we don't know that for sure. And ok, so we have friends with kids."

"Jonathan, I still want a baby".

"Jennifer, you won't be able to wear any of your clothes. And you will have to do the lion's share of taking care of the baby, because I have the office to run".

"Oh, so you are telling me now that you won't help me? You think I am going to get fat and you won't help. Is that what you are saying?"

"Let's just get some sleep, ok?"

She rolled over away from him, and turned out her light.

He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she refused him.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up at 4 a.m. She was hot, and her stomach hurt. She went and got some water, and then got back in bed.

About 20 minutes later, she bolted from the bed, and hauled ass to the toilet. She spent the next hour throwing up, and feeling like absolute death.

Jonathan woke up around 5, and realized that she wasn't in the bed.

He heard her throwing up, and took her a cold washcloth for her head.

She was leaning against the wall in the bathroom.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No".

He sat down on the floor next to her.

"Please, just go back to bed."

"No, Jennifer, you are sick and I'm not going to leave you in here alone".

"It's the bathroom, not a deserted island. Besides, you need your sleep for the "office", so just go back to bed".

"I'm sorry you are still mad at me".

"I am not doing this with you right now".

He kissed her forehead and then got up and went back to bed. He turned the TV on, and watched the morning news.

"Patrons who may have visited the restaurant Riu de Brazil are being encouraged to call the Health department if they ate there in the last two weeks and got sick. There is an allegation that they served tainted meat. The manager of the restaurant apologizes for any inconvenience that they may have caused".

Jonathan went and told Jennifer what the TV said.

"I literally in this moment don't care. If you want to call them, call them. I am probably going to be dead by the time you get off the phone".

He chuckled, and went back to the bedroom.

He grabbed the phone and called their friend, Susan Kendall.

"Susan, hi. It's Jonathan. Listen, Jennifer and I went to dinner last night, and now she's sick. I just saw on TV that it could be food poisoning. Is there anything I can give her?"

"Sure. Try Emetrol. It will help, but it won't stop it completely. If it is food poisoning, she is just going to have to get it all out of her stomach, one way or the other".

"Thanks, Susan".

He hung up and went to the medicine cabinet.

He found some Emetrol in the back of the cabinet.

"Here babe, try this".

She swigged some, and then handed the bottle back to him.

He sat down next to her.

"Darling, I called Susan. She said that will make you feel better, but it won't take it away completely."

She nodded.

"Do you want me to stay with you today?"

She reached over and patted his arm.

"No, I'll be fine. Just go to work".

He got up and headed for the shower.

After he was dressed, he came back to her.

"Babe, I'm leaving. I love you".

She was throwing up again and didn't hear him.

About an hour later, she was feeling well enough to lay down on the bed.

The phone rang, and she reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" She sounded like someone who had been sleeping for weeks.

"Hi darling".

"Where are you?"

"At the office. Listen, I called the health department. They need to know how many pieces of pork you consumed".

"About 4 I think. Maybe 5".

"Ok. How are you feeling?"

"Like death. Where did you say you were again?"

"Darling, I'm at the office".

"You went to work?! How could you leave me like this when I am so sick?"

"Jennifer, I asked you if you wanted me to stay with you and you said no".

"Jonathan, we have been married 14 years now. Don't you know that when your wife is sick, you are supposed to stay with her no matter what she says?"

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you".

She groaned and hung up the phone.

He wasn't able to get home till about 4, and he found her sound asleep in bed.

He checked her forehead and was relieved that she had no fever.

He changed clothes and then went downstairs and made himself some dinner, and made her a huge pot of chicken noodle soup.

The phone rang and he answered it quickly so that she wouldn't wake up.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max, how's Vegas?"

"Same as always. Generous one day, stingy the next".

"Sounds about right".

"How is Mrs. H.?"

"She isn't feeling too well. She has food poisoning".

"I hate to hear that. Make her some of my famous chicken noodle soup".

"Got the pot going as we speak, Max".

"That's great. I was just calling to tell you I am staying through the weekend, so I will see you Sunday".

"Sounds great Max. Have a nice time".

He hung up the phone and resumed making her soup.

After it was finished, he poured two bowls and put them on a tray and took them upstairs.

She was starting to wake up.

"Babe, I made you some soup".

She nodded.

She tasted it.

"This tastes like the soup Max makes".

"It is Max's recipe. I followed it exactly".

"Thank you".

She ate about half of it, and then went to take a shower.

He took the dishes downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen, and then came back to join her in bed.

He rubbed her back for her some, until she fell asleep.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, goodnight".

He turned his light off and went to sleep.

***A few days later***

It was now the weekend, and Jennifer was feeling a little better.

Not a whole lot, but a little. The only things she wanted to eat was Max's chicken noodle soup and plain noodles with butter. Nothing else sounded good to her at all.

She was in the house going through the mail from the whole week, and Jonathan was outside cutting the grass.

The phone rang and she answered it.

It was her friend, Megyn.

"Hi, I need an emergency favor. Bryson had a game this morning and broke his arm. I have to take him to the hospital. Dave is out of town, and I was wondering if you could watch Maddie for a few hours while I take him to the hospital?"

"Absolutely. Bring her on over".

"Thank you, you are the greatest".

Jennifer ran upstairs and took a quick shower and put on some yoga pants and a tank top.

She had just come back downstairs when Megyn buzzed the intercom.

"Come on up".

She opened the door and let her in.

"Hi angel. I am so excited to keep you for a little bit".

Maddie smiled really big at Jennifer.

"Ok, so here is her bag. And she has several bottles in there, just add hot water till it's 8 ounces and then let It cool to lukewarm. There are plenty of diapers in there, and wipes. I also put some outfits in there in case she throws up. Her pink blankie is her favorite and pacifiers are in the end pocket. You are a lifesaver".

"Don't mention it. We're going to have an amazing time".

She went and got her play mat and the pack n play, and brought those back in.

"You might not need this, but just in case, she loves to play in here".

"Perfect. Give Bryson a kiss for me and tell him if it's broken, I will sign his cast".

"Will do. Thanks again".

She kissed Maddie and then left.

Maddie and Jennifer went and sat on the couch.

They watched a movie and played with her toys.

Jonathan came inside about 2 hours after Maddie got there.

"What is going on?"

"Megyn called. Bryson might have broken his arm. So, she is at the hospital with him, and Dave is out of town, so she needed me to babysit. And we are having a wonderful time".

He came and sat by her.

"Want to hold her?"

"No".

"Jonathan, come on. She won't break. Just hold her like I am holding her".

He took her from Jennifer and held her for a few minutes, but he was clearly uncomfortable.

"I am going to go make her a bottle, I will take her from you when I get back".

She went and started a bottle, and as soon as she was out of the room, Maddie started to cry.

"Jennifer, she's crying".

"Bring her to me".

He walked to the kitchen, holding her as far away from her as he could.

She screamed louder.

"Darling, you can't hold her like that, honestly".

She quickly took her from him, and held her close and got her calmed down.

"Can you put the top on the bottle and shake it up?"

He got the bottle shaken for her and handed it back to Jennifer.

They went to the couch, and she sat down and fed Maddie.

Jonathan sat next to her and watched for a few minutes.

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes, I do".

"Babe, we just aren't baby people".

"You might not be, but I am".

"I am definitely not".

"Yes, Jonathan, you have made that more than clear".

"How long is she going to be here?"

"Till Megyn gets back".

"I was going to take you to dinner".

"Why don't we order in?"

"It's not the same".

"Well, we can go out another night".

"Jennifer-"

"Jonathan, this little fit you are throwing isn't going to make me not want a baby. And besides, Megyn is my best friend and friends help each other out. Now, we can order in, or I can fix us something, it's up to you. But it is what it is, and you never told me that you wanted to go out till after she was here. That's not my fault".

"Fine. Excuse me for wanting some alone time with you".

He got up and stormed back outside and resumed cutting the grass.

Jennifer sighed.

Maddie sucked her bottle down, and burped like a champ. Jennifer wrote the time down on a notepad and then gave her a pacifier.

Pretty soon, she was fast asleep.

Jennifer held her for a little bit, and then put her in the pack n play.

She went and made them lasagna for dinner, and a salad, and put it all in the fridge.

She sat down on the couch to read, but instead, she fell asleep.

Jonathan came back in about an hour later, and saw her asleep on the couch.

He came over and kissed her forehead.

He went upstairs and took a shower and then came back down.

She woke up and they went out to the patio and sat on the porch swing.

She cracked a window so they could hear Maddie.

As soon as they sat down, Jonathan leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I love you, and I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry we fought. But I am not sorry that I want a baby. I want us to have a baby. I just know that you will be the best daddy ever, Jonathan. You will".

"I don't feel comfortable around babies, Jennifer."

"You just need practice".

He sighed.

"I'm serious, Jonathan. We can practice with Maddie today, and then we can take a new daddies class, and then we can talk about it, ok?"

"A new daddies class?"

"Yeah, at the hospital. They teach you how to hold a baby and diaper a baby, and how to bathe it, and how to feed it and all the fun stuff".

"Ok, I promise to think about it".

He leaned over and kissed her.

Just then, Maddie started crying.

Jennifer stood up and took his hand.

"Come on, let's go get her".

They went inside and Jennifer picked her up.

"Hi, did you have a nice nap? Aunt Jennifer missed you, she took a nap too".

They went and sat down on the couch.

"Uh oh, someone is wet".

Jennifer stood up and took her to the pack n play and put her in the bassinette part.

"Darling, will you bring me her bag?"

She got her clothes off her and then grabbed a diaper and the wipes out of her bag.

Jonathan watched as Jennifer changed the baby and then they sat down again.

"There, that's all better, huh?"

Jennifer bounced her a little bit and Maddie just stared at Jonathan.

"I think she likes you".

"I haven't done anything".

"Honey, if a baby doesn't like something, they cry. If they do like it, they don't".

"Well, what a rating system".

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes".

"I made us a lasagna, I will go put it in the oven."

She handed Maddie to Jonathan, and snuck out of the room.

She got the lasagna in the oven, and set the timer.

She came back in the den to them.

"See, you are doing great".

"She's not so bad, when she's not crying".

"You look so sexy with a baby in your arms".

"It's only been 4 minutes".

"Just saying". She kissed him on the cheek.

The phone rang just then and Jennifer reached over to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Megyn. I am on my way to the pharmacy to pick up his medicine and then we will be there to pick up Maddie. Bryson wants to know if Jonathan is home, he wants to talk to him".

"He sure is. We will be here. She has been an absolute angel. She took a nap and had one bottle so far, and I just changed her diaper".

"Perfect. Thank you so much! We will be there in about 30 minutes".

"Ok, see you then".

She hung up the phone

"Did you hear that, angel? Mommy's coming to get you".


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer held Maddie till Megyn got there, and then Jonathan held her again while she packed up Maddie's things.

Megyn and Bryson came inside the house, and Bryson ran over to Jonathan.

"Can we go sit outside on the back porch? I want to ask you something while you are alone".

"Sure, champ".

They went outside and Megyn and Jennifer took Maddie and her stuff to the car.

"I am so glad she was good for you. I left her with a neighbor last week and she screamed the whole time".

"She was an absolute angel and she came over on the perfect day, as I told Jonathan the other day that I wanted us to have a baby".

"You would make an amazing mom, Jennifer".

"I know that. It's just a matter of getting my husband to agree. He said that we didn't have any friends with kids. I literally named all of them".

"Bryson would love to spend time with Jonathan if he's up to it. Dave is a great step-dad to him, but they don't always get along because they never spend time together. Bryson thinks Jonathan is the coolest guy he's ever met".

"Must be all the sports cars".

"I think that's part of it. I think the other part is that Jonathan is just hanging out with him, not telling him to go to bed or clean his room".

They walked back in the house with the baby, and Jonathan and Bryson were coming inside.

"Son, we have to go. You need to get home and take your meds".

"I don't want to. It doesn't hurt, I promise".

Jonathan knelt down and got Bryson's attention.

"Remember that story I told you about when I flew a plane in the Navy?"

"Yeah".

"Well, one of the requirements to being able to do that was that you have to be able to take your medicine. And the only way to get good at taking medicine is to take it before the pain sets in, so that you stay ahead of it".

"If you had a broken arm, would you take your medicine?"

"Absolutely".

"Ok, I'll go home and take it".

"Atta boy, Champ".

He tousled his hair and gave him a high-five.

"Thanks Mr. Jonathan".

"Anytime, kiddo".

Bryson ran and got into the car.

Megyn looked at Jonathan.

"What was so important that he had to talk to you about?"

"Well, he wanted to know how he could use his cast to get girls, and he wanted to know if I would go to his school next week on Favorite person day, and I told him I would. I'm afraid I didn't give him any good tips on getting the girls though".

Megyn was laughing.

"Thank you, Jonathan. He thinks the world of you".

"He's a cool kid".

Megyn hugged Jennifer and Jennifer kissed the baby and they left.

Jennifer shut the door behind them, and then went to the kitchen to check on the lasagna.

He came in to help her.

"About 10 more minutes".

He leaned up against the counter, and she leaned against him.

"So, did having Maddie here change your mind?"

"A little".

"Great. That's so sweet of you to go with Bryson to his school".

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool kid. I like him better than the baby".

"Darling, babies grow into kids like Bryson".

"I know, I just don't feel that comfortable around babies".

"You will. Just trust me?"

"Ok."

He leaned down and kissed her.

The lasagna was ready soon, so she got it out of the oven, and made them plates.

After a nice dinner, he did the dishes while she put away the leftovers.

"Want to go to a movie tonight, babe?"

"Not really. I'm kind of tired. We could watch one here, though".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll make the popcorn".

A little while later, they went upstairs and went to the TV room that was down the hall from their room.

There was a huge TV and a double couch in there, so they got comfy and turned on the movie.

About 30 minutes into it, Jennifer didn't feel well. She got up and went to put her gown on, and ended up in the bathroom, sick at her stomach again.

"Guess I am not over the food poisoning after all".

She went back to Jonathan, and sat next to him.

"You all right?"

"I guess. The lasagna didn't agree with me that well".

He held her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

After the movie was over, they went to their room.

"How about a romantic massage?"

"Absolutely".

She climbed into bed, and he went to change into his pajamas.

"Ok darling, turn-"

She was sound asleep.

He climbed into bed next to her, and leaned down and kissed her, and held her as he fell asleep.

***4 a.m.***

Jonathan woke up to Jennifer kissing his face.

"Darling…you aren't really sleeping, are you?"

"mmmm".

"Darling…wake up, darling".

She kept kissing him.

"What is it?"

"I have to have you, Jonathan. Right now".

"I love it when you wake me up in the middle of the night".

She leaned down and started kissing his neck.

"Come on, honey".

He rolled them till she was on her back, and they shrugged out of their pajamas.

"You are so beautiful".

"Jonathan, we don't have time for that. Come on, honey, I need you".

She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, and kissed him.

Their lovemaking lasted about 8 minutes, and then he took them both over the edge.

"You were wonderful, darling".

He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks honey".

"Want to do it again?"

"Why don't we go back to sleep instead?"

She rolled over, and grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist.

She was back to sleep in minutes, but he was wide awake.

***Later that morning***

Jonathan woke up around 8. Jennifer was still sleeping.

He snuggled closer to her, and kissed her head.

"Morning".

"Morning. How about breakfast in bed?"

"None for me, I'm not hungry".

He went and got them the paper and brought them both some coffee.

She was sitting in bed reading the paper when she saw an ad for the new daddy's class.

"Darling, that class that I wanted to sign us up for is today at the hospital. 3 p.m."

"We can go to that. How much is it?"

"$75/couple".

"Does it say how long it will last?"

"No".

Jennifer called and signed them up, and then went to take a shower.

He got in the shower after she got out, and they went downstairs.

"Want some bacon and eggs?"

"No, I think I just want dry toast. My stomach is a little off".

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You sure were a wild animal this morning".

"I felt bad for falling asleep on you last night."

"It's ok, babe. You were tired".

She made her toast while he made his bacon and eggs.

They sat at the table and ate, and then she did the dishes.

She spent the day cleaning, while he spent the day washing the cars.

At 2, she went and found him.

"Darling, we need to be at the hospital in an hour".

"On it".

He went inside and showered and changed. She changed into some yoga pants and a tunic, and flip flops.

They headed to the hospital and got signed in for the class.

The teacher started the class off simple enough, with each person getting a baby doll.

She taught them how to properly hold the baby. Jonathan did very well with that part.

"Ok, now lay the baby down on the floor in front of you, and we are going to learn how to pick them up".

He did ok at that part.

"Now, this last part is the last thing we are going to do with these babies. After this, we are moving to the simulation babies".

She taught them how to change a diaper, and Jonathan did wonderful at this part.

She passed out the simulation babies and then passed out the keys.

"Now, the baby is going to cry and you have to do what it wants to get it to stop. If you can't, you have to put the key in its back to make it stop crying".

Jonathan raised his hand.

"How do we know what it wants?"

"Welcome to parenthood. You have to figure it out".

"Ok, so everyone find a corner, and we will start passing out the supplies".

Jonathan and Jennifer took their baby to a corner, and sat down.

The teacher brought everyone diapers and wipes and bottles.

"Daddies hold the baby".

She pushed a button over on the desk and all the babies started to cry.

Jonathan looked at Jennifer.

"What do you want to try first?"

"The bottle, I guess".

She handed it to him.

He fed it to the baby and the baby stopped crying.

"See? You figured it out".

He burped the baby and then it started crying again.

"Only thing left is the diaper change".

He changed the diaper, and did ok.

"See? That's two things you figured out. You are the best daddy".

The baby started crying again and nothing was working so Jennifer had to put a key in its back.

"Ok daddy's. Great job. Now, we are going to the next round. We call this one the colic round".

"what's the colic round?"

"Well, just like the other round, but the baby can spit up, or pee, and will scream for longer".

She came around and reset everyone's baby and then went back to her desk.

"Ok, begin".

Right on cue, their baby started to cry.

"Stop crying and I will buy you a brand-new car".

"Jonathan!"

"Worth a shot".

He reached for the bottle and gave it to the baby. It stopped crying.

"See, the kid reconsidered".

Jennifer was laughing.

"You are so bad. No bribing the baby, I mean that".

"Mommy is no fun".

"Daddy has to learn to teach you instead of just buying you off".

"Mommy and Daddy are talking to a plastic kid".

They were both laughing.

"Ok, daddy's. Burp the babies".

Jonathan sat the baby on his lap and started to burp it.

After about 2 minutes, he turned it towards him. The baby spit up all over him.

Jennifer started to laugh and grabbed the cloth diaper to wipe him off.

"This is my favorite shirt".

"I will wash it when we get home".

She was stifling a laugh.

The baby started to cry again.

He grabbed the diaper and laid the baby down to change it.

As soon as he took the diaper off, a liquid sprayed him in the face.

Jennifer couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She was laughing so hard she was crying and her stomach hurt.

He wiped his face and then changed the diaper.

He picked the baby back up and held it in his lap.

"Mommy said no bribes. Daddy isn't bribing. Daddy is threatening. You do that again and it's military school for you".

Jennifer was still laughing.

"Ok, last one daddy's".

Their baby started crying again and Jonathan couldn't get it to stop, even with the key in its back.

Their kid cried for at least 5 minutes.

Finally, the teacher hit a button and turned it off.

"Good job daddy's, you all survived the colic round".

The final exercise was with another type of baby, and they learned how to bathe them. Jonathan did ok with that round, but Jennifer could tell he wasn't really in to it.

After the class was over, they headed home.

They stopped at a diner, and got dinner to go.

They were in the car and Jennifer laced her hand through his.

"Thank you for going to that, darling."

"You're welcome."

"You looked amazing with a baby".

"When? When it was spitting up on me or peeing in my face, or screaming at me?"

"Babies do that, Jonathan. But not all the time".

"Still… that was so gross".

"You did amazing at bathing it and changing it and holding it and picking it up".

"It was plastic, Jennifer. It wasn't that hard".

"Jonathan, can't you just meet me halfway here?"

"I'm sorry babe, I just don't think we should have a baby".

"You promised to think about it."

"I did, and I have. And I just don't think it's for us".

She let go of his hand and turned and looked out the window. She was silent for the rest of the ride home.

They got home and went inside.

She took their dinner to the kitchen, and got out plates.

He got them waters.

She put his on a plate and left it on the counter.

She took hers to the table.

She had ordered a breakfast plate with bacon, toast, and pancakes. He had ordered two burgers and fries.

She ate without talking to him.

She had just finished when he opened the second burger and sprinkled pepper on it.

The smell of onions got to her and she got up and ran outside.

About 15 minutes later, she came in and cleaned up the kitchen and then went upstairs.

He gave her some space and then about an hour later, he locked up and went upstairs.

He changed into his pajamas and was hoping they could talk, but she was already asleep.

***The next morning***

She still wasn't speaking to him. They got showers and got dressed in silence.

She was downstairs in the kitchen when he came down. She had made them coffee and made his breakfast.

He came up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning."

"Hi".

"Can we talk before I have to go?"

"I have time to listen to an apology".

"I wasn't going to apologize. I was going to explain".

"Jonathan, I have heard your explanations. They don't change anything. All I wanted when I was little was to be a mommy someday. Then I grew up and changed my mind, and now I realize that I still want that. You don't have the right to take that from me".

"I'm not taking it from you".

"I don't want to do it with someone else. I want to do it with you, I want to make you a daddy".

"Jennifer, it's complicated".

"No, it really isn't. I can see it clearly. You are being selfish".

She grabbed her coffee and walked past him and went back upstairs.

He ate his breakfast and left for the office, without telling her bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour.

She got herself so worked up that she got sick.

She decided to take a long, hot bubble bath to calm down.

Just as she was getting out, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Susan Kendall. Listen, I saw on my calendar that you are due for your annual exam on Friday. I am going to be at a conference, so I wanted to see if you wanted to come in today".

"Sure".

"Great. I will see you at 1".

"Perfect, see you then".

She hung up and was about to get dressed, when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mrs. H."

"Max! Hi!"

"Listen, I just wanted to let you know that I will be home tomorrow. I lost at the poker game this morning, but I have the room for one more night, so I am going to sit by the pool".

"Ok Max, have fun".

"Tell Mr. H. for me?"

"I sure will".

She hung up and went and got dressed.

She was deciding on whether or not she wanted to go have lunch with Jonathan. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want to argue with him anymore.

The intercom buzzed.

"Delivery for the Harts".

"Come on up".

She opened the door, and waited on the delivery man.

She signed for it and then he went to the van to get it.

It was a huge flower arrangement.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you. I still love you. Love, Jonathan".

She felt so bad. She owed him a huge apology for saying he was selfish. But she was scared. She wanted this so bad and didn't know how to get that across to him.

She grabbed some water bottles and chugged them on her way to the doctor's office.

She got signed in and they called her back right away.

Susan came in a few minutes later.

She asked her some questions.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Well, I had that bout of food poisoning, but it took me a long time to get over it. I usually wake up hungry, but since that, I haven't woken up hungry at all. And my appetite has really changed, and I was still getting sick, up till yesterday".

"Ok, so I am going to do a quick blood draw, and get a urine specimen from you and then we will do the pelvic exam".

She drew Jennifer's blood as quickly as she could, and then handed her the cup so she could go pee.

About 2o minutes later, she came back in.

"Sweetie, we can't do your annual today. And while I have no doubt that you did have food poisoning, it's over with. There's another reason you are throwing up sometimes still. You're pregnant".

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant. By my best guess, you are about 10 weeks along".

"Serious?"

"Serious."

"This isn't good. Jonathan is going to kill me".

It was all making sense. The throwing up, her bigger boobs, her being tired all the time…

She started to cry.

"why do you say that?"

"Because, I told him the other night that I wanted a baby. And he said no and we have basically been in a fight ever since. We babysat Megyn and David's little baby the other afternoon, and I convinced him to go to a new daddy's class at the hospital yesterday, but it didn't go well and he is back to saying no to having a baby. And this morning, he tried to talk to me about it again, and I told him he was selfish".

"He will be a great daddy. But ready or not, you're pregnant now."

"This is not going to be a fun conversation".

"You didn't suspect that you were pregnant?"

"No. I mean, we are very active and it didn't happen for us right away, so after a while, I just assumed that we weren't able to".

"Well then this is an unplanned blessing. Now, there are some restrictions".

"Like what?"

"No alcohol, no hot tubs, limit your baths to under 10 minutes, and try to limit sodium and caffeine. And up your water intake. Aim for at least 80 oz. per day".

Jennifer nodded.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I guess."

"Make an appointment with the receptionist, and we can do an ultrasound. Tell Jonathan to call me if he has any questions".

"Thank you".

Jennifer was numb. She headed out of the appointment and went home.

She had no idea how she was going to tell Jonathan. She hoped he would take it well, but she wasn't expecting him to.

She was upstairs in their bedroom when he got home.

"Jennifer?"

"Up here".

He came upstairs.

"Hi".

"Hi". He kissed her.

She put her hands on his chest.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry about this morning. That wasn't fair of me to call you selfish".

"Thank you."

"And thank you for the flowers".

He kissed her again and then went to change clothes.

"Max called today. Said he would be home tomorrow".

"Great."

She went downstairs and made him a cocktail and made herself some sparkling water.

He came downstairs and found her.

"Jonathan, can we talk a minute?"

He nodded.

She handed him his cocktail and they sat on the couch.

"Tell me why you don't think you would be a good daddy".

"Because I have nothing to compare it to. I have nobody to look to for guidance. Max didn't have kids till he met me at 12 and I wasn't a nice kid, Jennifer. I got arrested. I stole. I lied. I was a smartass. And I did all of those things to Max. He had to bail me out of jail and he boxed my ears for stealing from him and I lied to him and smarted off to him and he was great. But I never saw him with a baby. And I never saw my real father at all, that I know of. So, how will I know if I am messing it up? And I love my nights with you, when we can make love whenever we want and I love our spontaneous adventures and I am just not willing to give that up."

"Ok, so now let me tell you why I think you will be a great father. You are kind, caring, loving, generous to a fault, funny, knowledgeable, so intelligent, and kids love you. And you love them. And when you don't know how to do something, you figure it out. You will figure this out too. And I love our sex life and our adventurous life, and darling, we might have to slow down some. But that will just make those moments when we do get to do those things so much better".

He nodded.

"I just know that you will be the best dad our kids could ever ask for. I believe in you, why don't you believe in yourself?"

"It's not that simple, babe. There's a lot riding on this. I mean, we can more than afford it, and we have the space and our kid would have amazing opportunities. I just don't want to spend my life wishing I could do something that I cannot do because of the kids. And i mentioned to you the other night about getting a nanny, but you didn't like that. I don't want you to ever want for anything and I want to be able to provide for you whatever you want and I am afraid that if we have kids, I won't be able to do that".

She was silent.

"I am going to go start dinner".

"Let's have it delivered".

She nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Plain noodles from La Scala. Spindini".

He nodded and ordered their dinner, while she got more sparkling water.

He hung up just as she came back to the couch.

She leaned against him.

"I'm sorry we fought, Jonathan".

"I'm sorry too".

He grabbed the phone and called Megyn.

"Hey, can I talk to Bryson?"

Bryson got on the phone.

"Hey champ, how did it go today? She did? Alright! Now, tomorrow, you want to bring her something, like a flower, or a piece of candy. Just a little something, don't go overboard. And when you give it to her, just say something like "I thought you might like this". Girls eat that stuff up. You're welcome, see you Thursday".

He hung up the phone.

"You are so cute giving him love advice".

"He's a good kid".

"You know what, darling? Once upon a time, he was a little baby".

"I know."

"So, see? You get along with him, what if we had a boy-you could get along with him the same way".

"Jennifer, I was a holy terror as a kid. I don't want to have one of my own".

"You won't. You didn't have anyone to teach you, till you met Max. We will teach our kid to be polite and respectful and to behave and we will raise them to be the gentleman that you are now, if we have a boy, and a lady if we have a girl. We won't end up with a holy terror, I promise you".

He took her hand and kissed it.

"I just don't think I can do this, Jennifer. I'm sorry".

She got really mad then.

"Jonathan, I promise you, if you just think about it and trust me-"

"No, Jennifer, my mind is made up. No kids".

"well sorry to disappoint you, but it's happening. I'm pregnant".

"You're what?"

"I found out today. I have an appointment for an ultrasound tomorrow at 11".

"You're sure?!"

"Yes. Susan confirmed it".

"I'm going for a drive".

He got up and went to the kitchen and out to the patio. She heard the motorcycle start and roar off.

She sat there on the couch and cried.

***Several hours later***

Jennifer ate dinner alone, and put his in the fridge.

She was in bed when he finally came in.

She pretended to be asleep as he got ready for bed.

Her heart broke when he got in bed and rolled away from her.

All she could hope for was that he would come around.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up and dressed by the time he woke up, and she had made his breakfast when he came downstairs. As soon as he came into the kitchen, she took her coffee and left.

She put a note in his briefcase and was in the study when he left.

He came in and walked over to her.

"I love you, have a good day, I hope we can talk tonight".

He kissed her and then left.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan came in, and sat down at his desk. He opened his briefcase and found her note.

"Darling, please try to come to the appointment at Susan's office? I can't imagine seeing our baby without you there for that. We can talk afterwards, I promise. I am so glad that you are going to be my child's father, i wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. Love, Jennifer.

P.S. Appointment is at 11, I love you."

He thought about it for a bit and then told Deanne to clear his schedule from 10 on.

At 10 a.m., he walked out the door.

***Doctor's office***

Jennifer got to Susan's office at 10:40 and signed in.

They called her back and promised to send Jonathan back when he got there.

Susan came in a few minutes later.

"Hi. How did Jonathan take the news?"

"Not good. We talked about it honestly, and he was all "my mind is made up. No kids". And I told him well, I'm pregnant, so get on board. He went for a drive, and didn't come home for hours. And the worst part is, he went on the motorcycle he bought last week that I refuse to ride on. We didn't talk this morning. I asked him to come, I hope he does".

"If he doesn't, then I will do another ultrasound for him when he comes around".

She nodded.

Jonathan walked into the office, and asked the receptionist if Jennifer had gotten there yet.

"Yes sir, she's in room 4".

They showed him back and he knocked and then opened the door.

Jennifer smiled really big when he came in and took his hand.

"Perfect timing. We are just about to do the ultrasound".

She put the jelly on Jennifer's stomach, and then started to move the wand around.

A few seconds later, they heard the thump-thump-thump of the heartbeat.

"Hear that? That's your baby's heartbeat".

Jennifer teared up, and Jonathan kissed her forehead.

Susan turned the monitor around, and pointed to the screen.

"See that? That's your baby".

Jennifer was speechless. Jonathan just stared at the monitor.

"Darling…we created that".

"We sure did".

He was still expressionless.

After the ultrasound was complete, Susan had her sit up and handed her the pictures she had printed.

"Ok, so by my measurements, you are 11 weeks, 4 days along. So that puts your due date as the first week of May, May 7th". Restrictions are still the same-no alcohol, no hot tubs, not a lot of sodium or caffeine, and no overly strenuous activity. Light exercise is fine. Sexual intercourse is fine, but don't overdo it. You might see some light bleeding, that's normal. If you are bleeding through a pad, that's not normal, you should call me right away. Aim for at least 80 oz. of water a day, and I am going to prescribe you some Zofran for the nausea. If you eat some crackers before bed, that might help with the nausea. And I want to see you back in 3 weeks. We can do the gender ultrasound then".

"Thank you".

Jonathan helped her up and they gathered her things and went to the waiting room.

Jennifer was paying the co-pay and scheduling her next appointment.

The waiting room had really filled up. There were crying babies all around, and kids playing with loud toys.

Jonathan couldn't take it and went to wait outside.

Jennifer came out a few minutes later.

"Thanks for coming with me, darling. See you tonight".

"I took the day off. How about lunch, at the Bistro?"

She nodded.

"I'll follow you".

"NO, just ride with me and we can come get your car later".

She climbed in his car and he shut the door for her.

They went to the Bistro and were seated right away.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming".

"Jennifer-give me a break. You sprung this on me less than 24 hours ago".

"Well guess what, Jonathan? It was sprung me on exactly 24 hours ago. I didn't do this by myself, either. Like it or not, we are going to have a baby. So, if you want out, now is the time".

"I didn't say that. Did you hear me say I want out?"

"No. I haven't heard you say you want in, either".

"Do you want me to lie to you?"

"You might as well, that's better than what I've seen so far".

"Jennifer-"

"Save it. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I will take a cab home".

She got up and walked out and took a taxi back to Susan's office.

She drove home in tears.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled up to Willow Pond, and saw Jonathan's car.

She went inside and found him sitting on the steps.

"Babe, can we talk? Please?"

"Do you want this baby, yes or no?"

He hesitated.

"That's all I needed to know. I don't want to talk right now".

She stormed past him up the stairs and slammed the door.

He went after her.

"Babe, come on."

He tried the bedroom door. It was locked.

"I'm going for a drive. I'll be back later. I love you".

He got on the motorcycle and headed out.

She spent the afternoon crying.

She called the Bistro and had her lunch delivered.

She ate it on the couch, crying in between bites.

Around 5 p.m., the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Jennifer Hart?"

"This is she".

"This is Lauryn. I am a nurse at Bel-Air community hospital. Your husband has been in an accident, and you need to come right away".


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer hung up the phone and grabbed her purse and keys. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Max came in.

"Hey Mrs. H."

"Oh, Max".

She gave him a huge hug.

"Jonathan has been in an accident. We have to go to Bel Air Community Hospital".

"Come on, I'll drive ya".

***Bel Air Community Hospital***

Jennifer and Max came inside and the nurse ushered them back to Jonathan's room.

"He's sleeping. He has a broken ankle, broken cheekbone and a concussion, and some broken ribs. He will be here for a few days, but he will be alright."

They let her in, and she immediately went to his bedside.

She took his hand and kissed it.

He opened his eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. Max and I are right here".

"Hey, Mr. H".

"Hey Max".

He looked back at Jennifer and puckered his lips for a kiss. She obliged.

"Tell me what happened, darling".

"I wrecked the bike and hit a tree".

"Jonathan, can you hear me?"

"Yes".

"Good. Then I hope you are listening. Don't you ever do this to me again! You could have killed yourself today, and all because you were mad at me. That is stupid and reckless and you are better than that. I deserve better than that".

"Bike? You mean you bought a motorcycle?"

"Yes, Max", they said in unison.

Jennifer turned back to Jonathan. Her eyes were blazing.

"I'm serious, Jonathan. Either the bike goes, or I go, faster than you can blink. I am not going to spend the next however many months worried about you when you take off on that death rocket. Your baby deserves to at least know you as a father, and I am not old enough to be a widow. Besides, I look hideous in a black veil".

"Baby? You twos are having a baby?"

"Yes Max", again in unison.

"I gotta sit down".

"One more thing, Jonathan. I love you. And I mean that, too. More than anything".

"I'm sorry, babe. You're right. I'm pretty sure the bike is totaled. So, if it is, there won't be another one. And if it's not, I will fix it and then sell it".

"Thank you".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you, and our baby is going to love you, and if you ever do this again, the hospital is going to seem like a vacation".

He nodded.

Max came over and sat down next to him.

"You don't seem excited about the baby, Mr. H."

"He's not. He doesn't want the baby at all".

Just then, the nurse came in and asked to see Jennifer in the hall.

She needed to fill out his intake paperwork.

"I'll be right back, darling".

Max looked at Jonathan.

"Mr. H., any kid would be lucky to have you as a dad. You know that".

"I do. But I don't have anyone in my life that I can watch with a kid to learn from. You didn't get me till I was 12. Jennifer babysat a friend's baby this weekend, and I was so nervous. And then we went to a class here at the hospital and the baby peed on me and spit up on me and screamed and I didn't do well at all".

"Do you think I knew what I was doing when I met you? You were a punk who needed straightening out. And I gave it to you. But I had no idea that it had worked till you were grown. You figure it out as you go. As long as you feed the kid, put clothes on it, change its diapers and occasionally give it a bath, you are doing well".

"I really owe her big, Max. She brought this up the other day and we have been arguing about it ever since. And then she found out she's pregnant and we fought some more."

"It's ok. She will forgive you. Hell, she probably already has".

"I'm scared, Max. I want to be as good a dad to this kid as you were to me".

"You will be, Mr. H. You might be even better. But just because you didn't know your dad and you didn't meet me till you was 12, that doesn't mean that you won't be a good daddy to this one".

He nodded.

"And where in the hell did you get the dumbass idea to buy a motorcycle anyways?"

"I'd like to hear the answer to that".

"I saw one the other day and decided to go for it. I thought Jennifer would love it, lazy Sunday afternoons on a bike, up the coast a bit and then back down".

"No Jonathan. I will not endanger myself or our baby that way. And I can't sit by and let you do it to yourself either".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

The doctor came in then to check on Jonathan.

"You are on a soft diet till your cheekbone heals. Now, I took another look at your x-rays. I don't think you have broken ribs. I think you have bruised ones".

He nodded.

"Someone will be in to cast your ankle tomorrow, and as long as you don't have any complications from your concussion, you can go home tomorrow".

"Thank you, doctor".

"Can you order us an extra bed? I'd like to stay with him tonight".

"Certainly".

"No, Jennifer, you need to go home. You will sleep better in our bed".

"Darling, I want to stay with you".

"Babe, please? You need your rest, for the baby. I would feel better if you would sleep at home and get some real sleep".

"Fine. But I'm not leaving just yet".

The doctor left then.

Max stood up.

"Mr. H, I am going to go home. Mrs. H., call me when you want to leave and I will come get you".

"That's ok, I can take a taxi".

"No darling, don't do that. Just call Max".

Max patted him on the shoulder and then headed out.

"Jonathan, are you going to be like this my whole pregnancy? Provided you are a part of my pregnancy, that is."

"That's fair. I do want to be a part of it, Jennifer."

"Controlling what I do isn't going to be pleasant for either of us".

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be taken care of. You two are my main priority".

"Well, I'm glad to hear it."

He patted the bed, indicating that he wanted her to sit next to him.

She lowered the bed rail and climbed in, and gingerly laid next to him. He put an arm around her.

"I love you, so much, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for our fight at lunch, and I'm sorry for our fight at home, and I'm sorry about the accident. And I promise, I may not have many role models, but I swear I am going to be the best dad to our kid that I know how".

"That's all I'm asking. I love you too".

She kissed him a few times and then laid her head on his chest.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I always envisioned that if we did get pregnant, we would find out together and be all happy, and I would tell you and you would kiss me and we would have the best pregnancy. And that's not what happened".

"So, what did happen?"

"Well, I was still getting sick every now and then. And you and I were fighting, and then yesterday morning when you left, I went and took a bath. When I got out, Susan called and said that I am supposed to have my annual this Friday, but she needed to reschedule. So, she rescheduled me to yesterday, and we were in her office and she was asking me how I was feeling and I told her. She had me pee in a cup and drew some blood and then she came back in. And she told me that we couldn't do the pap smear because I was pregnant, and gave me the restrictions. And the first thing I said to her was "Jonathan's going to kill me".

He chuckled a little.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I love you, and I love our kiddo".

"Do you really love our baby? I mean, if you want out, now is the time. I can figure things out if I have to".

"Nobody is going anywhere, Jennifer. I promise you that".

He kissed her forehead.

"Darling, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"As long as it's healthy, I'm good either way. What about you?"

"Well, I would love a boy to carry on my family name. But I would love a girl who looks just like you also".

"Just like me? Well, I want one that looks like you, too".

She kissed him again.

"Maybe we can have one of each".

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves".

"Well, I guess we better start planning a nursery. I want it to be across the hall from our room, so we can get there quickly."

"I'm ok with that".

"Do you want to find out whether or not it's a boy or a girl?"

"Do you?"

"I think I want to wait till it's born".

"I'm ok with waiting and I'm ok with finding out".

"If we find out, we can plan for it. But if we don't, we will be surprised on delivery day".

"Yeah, but we will still be surprised on delivery day, by what the kid looks like".

"Good point".

"we could always find out and have a party where we find out together, with all our friends".

"I like that idea. How do you want to find out?"

"We could do fireworks that are either pink or blue, or we could pop balloons that are either pink or blue, or we could buy outfits that are pink and blue and have someone wrap them so that we can unwrap them…. Do you like any of those ideas?"

"I like the fireworks idea".

"Me too. I like that one the best".

"You do? Why?"

"Babe, I'm 11 weeks, 4 days. Think back. That was the night we had too much champagne at the bon voyage party for the Kreeger's".

He was quiet.

"Oh yeah, we definitely made some fireworks that night, didn't we?"

"You sure did".

She kissed him.

"Fireworks it is".

"I will start planning the party tomorrow. Do you want to find out at the ultrasound, just us, or do you want to find out at the party with everyone?"

"At the party. We can ask the lab tech to write it on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope and then we can have the fireworks made from that".

"Good idea. But who do we know who makes fireworks?"

"Hart Industries owns a company called "Coastal Fireworks". I will take care of it, babe".

"We are about to spend a lot of money, darling".

"On what?"

"Well, we are going to have to hire someone to move all the furniture out of the guest room. And then we have to hire someone to paint the room, and then we have to buy the baby furniture, the crib, changing table, all that."

"We will spare no expense, darling. I mean that".

She kissed him.

"Darling, where do you want to put that furniture in the guest room?"

"We have an empty room in the guest house, how about there?"

"Perfect. I will call someone this week".

He was quiet for a bit, as she lightly scratched his chest.

"Did you have a nice talk with Max?"

"Yeah. He made some good points. It's just….well, I'm scared, babe".

"I know. I'm scared too. But darling, we can do this. We are doing it together, and we will figure it out together, I promise you".

He nodded.

"And you want to talk about scared? I was terrified the whole way here. If I had lost you…"

"I'm sorry. I promise, no more bike".

"No more running off, either mister. If you get mad at me, fine. But stay and talk to me about it, don't run off and wrap your car around a tree".

"Agreed".

She started to yawn.

"Babe, you better call Max".

"I don't want to leave you, honey."

"Now, we've been all through this, you need to rest so that the little karate kid can grow big and strong, and you will rest so much better in our bed. And I will know that you are safe there. And it's just for one night, you can come back first thing in the morning".

"I don't like it".

"I know. I don't like it either. But the karate kid needs to rest, and he can't rest unless you do".

"Are we really going to call him the Karate Kid?"

"We can call him whatever you want to."

"How about munchkin? Until we pick a name, of course".

"I'm ok with that".

She picked up the phone and called Max.

"I'll be there in an hour, Mrs. H."

"Perfect".

She hung up and laid her head back on Jonathan's chest.

"He said he'd be here in an hour".

"Good".

"Darling, what do you think about a hot pink and zebra nursery if it's a girl?"

"I'm ok with that. What about a baseball nursery if it's a boy?"

"I like that. But, whatever we end up having, I want us to agree that we aren't going to push things on our kids. If they want to do it, we will consider it. But if they don't want to, we aren't going to force them".

"Agreed".

"And I want to raise them to be mannerly. If it's a girl, I want her to be a lady, like my mother was. And if it's a boy, I want him to be a gentleman, like you. And like my dad. Oh, I forgot to call my dad and tell him".

"Why don't we invite him out for the party?"

"Great idea".

She started rambling about what she wanted the nursery to be like and what colors she wanted, and before he knew it, she was sound asleep.

Max came in to pick her up.

Jonathan gently woke her.

"Darling, wake up. Max is here to take you home".

She woke up a little, and then sat up.

"I'll see you in the morning, darling. I love you".

She nodded. She kissed him and then got out of the bed.

"Goodnight, I love you".

She gathered her things and then headed to the other side of the bed.

"Promise me you will take pain meds if you need them?"

"Yes, I promise. Promise me you will get some sleep?"

"I promise".

She gave him a few kisses and then left.

He sat there in his hospital bed.

"I'm going to be a daddy. Holy cow".


	6. Chapter 6

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up bright and early and got ready.

She made coffee and breakfast to go, packed him a bag, and headed to the hospital. She left a note for Max that she would be home later after Jonathan was discharged.

She had made herself some avocado toast, some bacon, and sliced fruit and yogurt for breakfast. She was starving by the time she got to the hospital.

She came in and kissed him.

He was still sleeping.

She sat next to his bed and quietly ate her breakfast.

He woke up about an hour later, and tried to sit up.

"Easy darling, take it easy".

She put a pillow behind him, and he leaned against it.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Once she gave me that nighttime pain med I did".

"Good."

"How about you?"

"Like a rock".

"Good".

"I brought you some coffee".

He gladly took it from her.

"Thank you".

She went and sat by him in the bed again.

"Did you and munchkin eat breakfast?"

"Yep, right here with you. Avocado toast, bacon, fruit, and yogurt".

"Good job mommy".

"Daddy, are you going to be watching me like a hawk?"

"I am going to try not to, so probably, yeah".

She chuckled.

"Well, ok. Considering you didn't want this baby, I'll take what I can get".

"Babe, I do want our baby. I swear it. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't".

She puckered her lips for a kiss.

"Do you think you can handle my crazy hormones for the next 9 months?"

"I am willing to give it a shot".

"That's good enough for me".

The tech came in to cast his ankle then, and Jonathan chose a blue cast.

The nurse brought him some non-drowsy pain meds, and he took them. His breakfast came and he picked at it, but did eat the bacon and the toast.

"How's your head, darling?"

"Not too bad".

"Good."

The doctor came and made his rounds, and discharged Jonathan as soon as his cast was dry.

"Take it easy. I don't want you do anything other than to rest and heal. You will need to see your regular doctor in 6 weeks to get your cast off, and to check your cheekbone".

"Thank you, dr."

Jennifer had brought him some jogging pants and a shirt, and one shoe. She helped him get dressed, and then the nurse brought him some crutches.

They got his stuff together and then he and Jennifer held hands as he was wheeled out of the hospital.

She went and got the car and drove him home.

***Willow Pond***

She pulled up and parked, and then helped Jonathan out of the car.

He used the crutches just fine to get inside.

"Hey Mr. H. Glad to have you home!"

"Thanks, Max".

He hopped to the couch, and put his foot up. Jennifer put a pillow under it.

"Can I get you anything?"

"You".

"Well, alright."

She went and sat next to him.

They watched TV for a little bit, and then she started to feel sick and ran to the bathroom.

About 30 minutes later, she came back.

"Feeling ok?"

"Kind of".

"I read somewhere that talking to your baby while you are pregnant is very healthy".

"Really?"

"Yeah".

He shifted his weight on the couch and leaned down close to her belly.

"Hey kiddo. This thing that you are doing making mommy throw up all the time, ends now. Knock it off or you're grounded".

"Jonathan!"

"Father/child moment, excuse us".

She was laughing and scratching his head.

"Mommy and Daddy are pretty cool people, but if you make us mad, we can get pretty scary. Especially mommy. I think it's the red hair".

"Jonathan! Don't tell our kid that".

"Better that the baby learns now, don't you think?"

"You are incorrigible".

He leaned up and kissed her.

"And you love me anyways. You can't live without me. You can't get enough of me".

She kissed him a few times.

She rested her forehead on his.

"Think we can get Max to leave the house?"

"Darling, we can't do that. We might hurt the munchkin".

"I am not giving that part of our life up for the next 9 months. I am not, Jonathan."

"Darling…we don't want to hurt the baby".

"We won't".

"Call Susan and ask her".

"Fine".

She grabbed the phone and called Susan.

"Hi, Jonathan and I were wondering, if we were to, well, he was wanting to…It's just that…."

Jonathan grabbed the phone.

"Can we have sex or not?"

"Jonathan!"

"Babe, she's a doctor. Plus, she's our friend. It's ok, she knows that we have sex. And it's highly likely that she's figured out that sex led to you getting pregnant."

"Yes, Jonathan. You can have sex. Just don't get out of hand".

"Thanks, Susan".

Jennifer hung the phone up.

She called Megyn next.

"Hi. Can you bring the kids over? And yourself too?"

"Sure. Be there in 20".

"See you then".

"Darling, why are they coming over?"

"So that you can talk to Bryson in person, and maybe practice holding Maddie".

"I do need to talk to my little ladies' man".

"Jonathan, don't call him that!"

They were both laughing.

"If we have a boy, I want to raise him to be a gentleman, not a mini fraternity boy".

"Fair enough".

They were sitting on the couch kissing when the intercom sounded.

Max buzzed them up, and Jennifer went to open the door.

"Hi, come on in".

"Someone is so excited that Jonathan wanted to see him".

"He's on the couch. Be careful. He broke his ankle".

They came on in.

"Cool! You have a cast and a bruise! We have a cast at the same time!"

Jonathan sat up.

"How did it go with you-know-who?"

"I'm in. She likes me".

Everyone started laughing.

Jonathan gave him a high-five.

Jennifer held her hands out to Maddie, and Maddie reached for her.

Jennifer gladly took her.

"Well, we asked you to bring the kids over so that Jonathan could see Bryson and we could see Maddie, and we wanted to tell you…..Maddie is going to have a playmate next spring".

"No way".

Jennifer nodded.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!"

"I think we are happy too. It's been a shock, that's for sure".

"When did you find out?"

"Two days ago. We are due in May".

"How sweet! You guys are going to be the best parents".

"Thanks".

"Mr. Jonathan, how did you get your cast?"  
"Well, yesterday, I went for a ride and I wrecked. I broke my ankle and my cheekbone and hit my head really hard".

"what does your car look like?"

"It wasn't a car. It was a motorcycle".

"That's so awesome! I want a motorcycle when I get older. I want to be just like you".

"Well Champ, the thing is, motorcycles are dangerous. Ms. Jennifer tried to get me to not ride it but I didn't listen".

"She's not cool and smart like us".

"Bryson Andrew Carpenter, you will apologize right now!"

"Sorry Ms. Jennifer. You are smart. But motorbikes are the coolest thing around".

"It's ok".

"Champ, she is absolutely cool. And she's very smart. She's into a lot of neat stuff, just not motorcycles".

"Like what?"

"Well, she likes to go on trips, and she loves animals, and she loves to drive fast cars".

"Ok, I guess you're cool, Ms. Jennifer".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Plus, she's married to me".

"Well in that case, you're really cool".

They all laughed.

"Champ, you believe me, don't you?"

"Yes".

"Then I want you to really listen to me. Motorcycles are dangerous. I could have been killed, but I was lucky. Ms. Jennifer was pretty mad at me. I got lucky there too".

"I was more scared than I was angry".

"Fair enough. I don't know if they are going to fix my motorcycle or not, but if they do, I am selling it and never riding it again".

"Never ever?"

"Never ever".

"Could you take me for a ride on it just once?"

"Sorry champ. I don't think your mom will let you ride on it, and I don't think Ms. Jennifer will let me ride on it".

They were both shaking their heads.

"Did it hurt when you broke your ankle?"  
"I don't remember. I was going too fast, because I was frustrated, and I lost control and hit a tree. I could have been killed, but thankfully I wasn't".

"Can you still come to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I don't see why not".

"Yay!"

Jennifer was holding Maddie and just talking to her and singing to her.

"Ok Jonathan, as soon as you are healed, we are going to have Maddie spend the night with us and you and I are going to practice caring for a baby".

"And Megyn will love you forever".

Jonathan had Bryson go to the desk and get a marker and he and Jennifer both signed Bryson's cast. Bryson signed Jonathan's cast.

They stayed a little longer, and then Megyn bundled them up and they left. Jennifer walked them to the door, and outside.

"Thanks for coming over".

"Thanks for inviting us. And I am so excited about your baby".

"Me too. And I'm so glad he's coming around".

"He loves you, Jennifer. He would do anything for you".

"Yeah, well, he flat out told me we weren't doing this. And I said yes we are, I'm pregnant. And then after the ultrasound he still wasn't excited. We went to lunch, had a fight, and I took a taxi home. And then he wanted to talk, and I said "Are you excited, yes or no". And he had no answer, and that's when he took the drive on the bike and crashed it".

"He's really lucky. You are too".

"I know. I can't believe how close he came".

"It's so cool that he's going to Bryson's class tomorrow. Bryson has been so excited all week".

"Jonathan's pretty excited too. We will be there at 10".

"Perfect".

Megyn hugged her and then left.

Jennifer went back inside.

Jonathan was hopping up the steps.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on up here with me".

She followed him up the steps.

"Darling, whatever you need, I will get it".

He hopped into their bedroom, and over to the bed.

She walked over to him.

He grabbed her and pulled her and rolled her so that she landed on her back.

"Jonathan, the baby!"

"This is what I need".

"I see".

"I've been wanting to do this all day".

He leaned over and kissed her nice and slow.

"So that's why you hopped up here?"

"No babe, this is why I hopped up here."

He started to unbutton her blouse, and kiss her neck at the same time.

He shrugged his shirt off, and pushed hers off her shoulders.

She shimmied out of her pants and helped him get his off.

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, and then took her breasts in his hands, leaning down to suckle her nipple.

He reached down and slowly peeled her panties off.

She ran her fingers through his hair, as a moan softly escaped her lips.

He assaulted her neck with his lips, and nibbled on her earlobe some.

"I want you, babe".

"Come on, honey".

It took some maneuvering, but he was able to get them into a position where he was comfortable.

He thrust into her, and she grabbed his hips, pulling him closer.

A few thrusts later, they exploded into intimacy together. They lay there, panting.

She lightly scratched his back, as he lightly kissed her neck.

"Darling, will you help me take a shower?"

"It would be my pleasure".

He climbed off her and she eased out from under him and went and got him a garbage bag, and she put it over his cast.

She helped him up, and then he hopped to the shower.

He stood under the water for a minute, and then he turned and she soaped his back.

He sat on the shower bench and she leaned behind him.

He let her massage his shoulders as she ran the soap over his back, and then she lathered her hands with shampoo and gave his head a deep shampoo and massage.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

She helped him rinse his head, and then grabbed her special coconut milk conditioner.

"This will make your hair soft".

She put just a touch in his hair and worked it through and rinsed it again.

After his shower was over, she helped him out of the shower and helped him to towel off.

She helped him get his pajama pants on, and a pajama top. After she was changed into her nightgown and robe, she helped him get back downstairs.

"Darling, what if we set up a bed down here for you?"

"No, I don't want to do that. I can hop up the steps, it's fine".

They ate at the couch so that he could prop his foot up.

Max had made him some soup and grilled cheese, and his favorite milkshake.

"Darling, I feel bad about the way we broke the news to Max about the baby. We should do something for him, something special".

"I agree. Maybe we could let him pick his name and get a hat with that on it and some cigars?"

"I like that".

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just that I want to lay down and snuggle up to you so bad, and the baby wants to also, but we don't want to hurt you".

"We can try it, babe. You won't hurt me".

He shifted on the couch and she burrowed down next to him.

About 4 minutes later, he sat up.

"I can't lay this way".

They decided to have her lay down and him lay back against her. She gave him a chest rub, as they watched a movie.

Max came in and sat with them a little.

"Max, we want to talk to you."

"Ok".

"we feel so bad about how we told you we are pregnant, we wanted it to be more special than that".

"Oh, that's alright, Mrs. H."

"So, we were thinking. What do you want the baby to call you?"

"Well, I'm not really the kid's grandparent, so what if we just went with Mr. Max?"

"You are definitely this baby's grandfather, Max. In every way that counts".

"That's right".

"Your dad should be the official Grandfather, Mrs. H."

"And he will, for my side of the family. As far as Jonathan's side of the family, it's you."

"I'm honored. Ok, how about Pops, or Poppy?"

"I love Poppy".

"I like that too. Poppy it is".

"Poppy, we are having a party in a few weeks to find out if this little munchkin is a girl or a boy".

"Sounds great. Well, I am off to a poker game, I will see you guys later".

Jennifer reached behind her and grabbed the phone and called her dad.

"Pa? Hi, it's Jennifer".

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm great. Jonathan and I want you to come visit us in a few weeks, do you think you could do that?"

"Absolutely. I can clear my schedule to come the last week of next month".

"Perfect, we are so excited!"

They chatted a little longer and then hung up.

Jonathan dozed off while laying on her.

Jennifer leaned down and kissed his head.

"Darling…you are going to be the best daddy".

"And you are going to be the best mommy".

She smiled as she held him while he slept.


	7. Chapter 7

***A month later***

Jonathan's ankle was healing nicely. He was now able to walk on it without crutches. He was supposed to get his cast off in about 2 weeks.

Jennifer was 4 months pregnant, hormonal, hungry all the time and sleeping a lot more than normal. Thankfully, the nausea had stopped.

They were lying in bed the day of their gender ultrasound.

It was 5 a.m. and Jonathan was sleeping. Jennifer was wide awake.

She was reading a "What to Expect When You're Expecting" book. She suddenly stopped.

She grabbed her calendar and counted the weeks. She was almost 16 weeks. The book said she should have felt the baby move by now.

"Jonathan….Jonathan….."

"Darling, we need to give your body a break, ok?"

"No not that, the baby".

He sat up.

"Are you ok?"

"The baby hasn't moved, Jonathan. Hasn't moved at all, not once."

"It will, darling. It will".

"Did you just call our child it? Jonathan, you can't call our child that!"

"Ok, sorry. The baby will move. The baby will move".

"When? I need to feel the baby move. We need to call Susan".

"Babe, it's 5:30 in the morning. We are seeing her at her appointment later today. Can't we just talk to her then?"

"Sure. But if something's wrong with the baby…"

"Darling, nothing is wrong with the baby. You need sleep, now come on, let's get some rest."

She begrudgingly put the book down, and turned her light off.

She snuggled up to his chest.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I love you, you need to rest".

***Later that day***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off and turned it off quickly so that Jennifer wouldn't wake up.

Their appointment was at 11, so he let her sleep till 8:30, and then woke her up.

"Babe…..morning, sleepyhead".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Darling….you better wake up. We have to go see our baby".

She opened her eyes and kissed him.

After she had her robe on, they went downstairs and had breakfast.

"Darling, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, that depends. Do you want to find out today or do you want to wait till tomorrow night for the party?"

"I want to find out at the party with you".

"Ok. So, we are going to have Susan do the ultrasound, and then she will call the fireworks factory after we leave and talk to Jason. Jason is going to make our fireworks for us, and on my way home from the office, I am going to pick them up. And tonight, I am taking you wherever you would like to go to dinner, and then we are going to have a redo of one of your anniversary presents".

"Which one? Don't you dare say the motorcycle".

He pulled her onto his lap.

"I promised you no more motorcycle and I'm sticking to that".

She leaned down and kissed him.

"Darling, remember how we were going to stay in a hotel that night? I am going to call and make us a reservation".

"Jonathan, that's very sweet. But we can't. Pa is coming tomorrow, and we have to get the house ready for the party plus his visit. What if we reschedule that to after his visit is over?"

"Ok, we can do that. But I still want some alone time with you tonight".

"Deal".

"I need to go get in the shower so we can get to the appointment".

She took his hand and led him back upstairs.

They went into the bathroom and she started the shower, and helped him undress and put the bag over his cast.

He climbed in the shower, and then she undressed and climbed in after him.

"Nurse, please don't tell my wife".

"I won't tell if you won't".

She leaned up and kissed him, and then he turned around and sat on the bench. She soaped his back, and then shampooed his hair again. He was really getting into her washing his hair.

"That feels so good, babe".

She rinsed his hair for him and then conditioned it, and then rinsed his back.

"Stay there, Mr. H."

She moved in front of him, and straddled his lap.

He ran his hands up her back, and pulled her in for a kiss.

He turned his attention to her full breasts, and took one in his hand and one in his mouth. She arched her back in response to him sucking her nipple and nibbling it just enough to drive her crazy.

She reached down and guided him to where she wanted him, giving him a squeeze of her own.

He lifted her off him, and stood up, and carried her out of the shower. He grabbed a towel on the way and threw it on the bed, and then laid her down on it.

She lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, and he thrust into her, causing her to cry out.

He leaned down and kissed her on the neck.

"Careful, darling, Max is still downstairs".

He continued to thrust in and out of her, over and over, causing her to say "Yes! Yes!" every single time.

"Jenn…ifer…"

He took them both over the edge, and then laid down with her.

"You were amazing".

"You weren't bad yourself".

"We got the bed all wet, Max is going to kill us".

"Nonsense. Today after the doctor's appointment, we can go buy a new bedspread and then switch them out when he's at poker".

They got up and she went and finished her shower, and then they got ready.

He drove them to the appointment and they were signed in by 10:40.

Susan pulled them back right away, and they started the ultrasound at 11.

"Before I begin, do you want to know the sex?"

"We want you to not tell us today, but after we leave, we want you to call Jason at Coastal Explosions. Tell him what we are having, he is going to make us some fireworks, and then we are going to have a party tomorrow night, and set them off and find out that way. And you have to be there!"

"I wouldn't miss it. And I promise I won't tell a soul".

She put the jelly on Jennifer's belly, and began to move the ultrasound wand around.

"Now, what I am going to do, is I am going to show you parts of your baby. But, I am going to print off everything that I want to show you, and tomorrow after the reveal, I will go over it all again with both of you".

"Great, that's a good idea".

"I am concerned, because I was reading in What to Expect When You are Expecting that I should be feeling the baby move by now, and I haven't".

Susan covered Jennifer's hand with hers.

"Jennifer, it's ok. We will take a look and we will see what's going on. Not every pregnancy goes along exactly with what the books say".

Jennifer nodded.

"Look, right there, your son or daughter is moving all around. You can't feel it yet, but there is definite movement".

Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief.

She showed them the 4 chambers of the heart, the arms, legs, the spine, all of it.

"Everything seems to be progressing like it should, I see no abnormalities nor any cause for concern. And you seem to be measuring ahead but only by about 3 days or so."

After it was over, they sat up and Susan helped Jennifer wipe her belly off.

"Ok, question time. Any unusual activities or cravings happening?"

"Well, I can't get enough fresh mozzarella cheese. I could eat it by the pound at every meal, almost. And I'm amazed that every time I make what I would consider to be more than enough food for myself at one meal, it's always just enough, and there aren't any leftovers".

"That's good. It's better to eat more than to not eat enough".

Jonathan wanted to ask her something, but he was afraid that Jennifer would get mad at him.

"How are your hormones?"

"All over the place".

"She's not kidding. She's not so much emotional, but when she wants something, she wants it now, right then, that instant".

"What is it that she is wanting?"

"Me".

"Jonathan!"

"It's true, babe. It's a legitimate question".

"Most husbands would kill to be in your shoes, Jonathan. This is totally normal. Pregnancy makes the mother have a need to feel desired, and often times, that need gets expressed and fulfilled the best through sex. As long as you don't overdo it, it's totally fine".

"Will you be my doctor in the delivery room?"

"Yes, I will. And you can call me anytime, you know that".

"I wanted to call you this morning at 5 a.m., but Jonathan talked me out of it".

"Listen to your husband". They all chuckled.

"So what is next?"

"Next month, we will do the gestational test, where you drink the sugary drink and we do a blood draw. It's not horrible. After that, we will start planning how you want delivery to go, and you guys can take a hospital tour and childbirth classes."

"Sounds great."

She leaned over and opened the cabinet, and pulled out a box.

"I want you guys to practice with this. Now, you need to do it on a weekend, or on a day when you can devote a full 24 hours to it. The instructions on how to do it are in the box. Call me if you have any questions".

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Open it when you get home".

Jennifer nodded.

"Ok, I am printing out pictures for you, and your DVD is almost finished. I will bring the DVD with me tomorrow and explain it to you after the reveal."

She made a few notes in the chart, and then dismissed them.

"I am calling Jason right now."

"Thank you, Susan".

Susan and Jennifer hugged, and then Jennifer and Jonathan left the office.

She made her follow up appointment and paid the bill, and then they headed out.

He ordered them lunch to be delivered, and they stopped by the party store and picked up everything on her list for the party.

By the time they were finished, she and Jonathan had 2 carts each.

"Babe, do we really need all of this?"

"Darling, we have about 30 people coming tomorrow. We are having it catered, so we will need plates, napkins, cups and silverware. We have to have a banner to hang, and party favors, and stuff for games for them to guess what we are having, and since we are doing the fireworks outside, I thought it would be nice of us to put these floating candles in the pool".

She suddenly got very self-conscious, and got very nervous.

"Why are you staring at me?" Her voice started to crack.

"Because you were speaking to me, darling".

He didn't say anything else and went and hugged her. She cried right there in the aisle at Party City.

***Later that afternoon***

Max was going to LAX to pick up Jennifer's dad. Jennifer had been drilling it into him that he couldn't tell him about the baby.

"Promise me you won't tell him, Max. I want to be able to tell him about the baby".

"I promise, Mrs. H."

"I mean it, Max. If you tell him, I will make your life a living hell".

"I doubt that. I was briefly married to a German woman once. Ain't nothing going to touch that experience".

"Max!"

"Just agree with her, Max. It's the only way".

"Jonathan!"

"Babe, you have done everything to Max here but beat him with a stick about not telling your dad. If he says he's not going to tell, I'm inclined to believe him. He's never betrayed our confidence before. Cut him some slack."

She sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry Max".

"I'll be back".

He turned and left and shut the door behind him.

"Max, I'm-"

"Sorry". She started to cry and went to the kitchen.

He went after her.

"Darling, how about a bath?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and they went upstairs. He drew the bath for her, and then helped her undress, and then dragged the vanity chair over to sit behind her.

She climbed into the tub, and he grabbed the washcloth and leaned down and scrubbed her back. He grabbed a cup and turned the water on the sink on, and wet her hair.

"Just relax, darling".

He shampooed her hair like she had done for him, and really rubbed her scalp. He gave her one of his classic neck massages, and then helped her rinse her hair. She handed him the conditioner, and he worked it in, and then he rinsed her hair again.

He helped her up and got her a towel to dry her off.

"Don't look".

He snuck a peek anyways and then kissed her.

"I can't believe you looked."

"Darling, you are beautiful. You are growing our child in there, and you have never looked lovelier."

She kissed him.

He helped her finish drying off, and then she put her robe on and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm a mess of hormones and I hate that you have to deal with these outbursts".

"I love you, and it's fine. It's all part of it".

He kissed her forehead.

"Now, you need to get ready because your dad and Max will be here soon".

He left her to get ready and went downstairs to make sure all of the baby stuff was out of the way.

She was staring at her stomach in the mirror. She had a small baby bump, but it was definitely there. It was round, like a basketball. If she wore a tight dress or shirt, it was extremely noticeable. If she wore a loose or baggy one, she could probably hide it a little longer.

Max and Mr. Edwards got to the house just before Jennifer came downstairs.

"Stephen, so glad you could come visit".

"Jonathan, nice to see you. Is Jennifer here?"

"Yes, she is upstairs, blow drying her hair. She will be down in just a second."

He and Mr. Edwards sat down and chatted while they waited for Jennifer.

A few minutes later, she came downstairs.

"Pa, are you here?"

"In here, sweetheart".

She had put on a bright blue and gray striped dress that really showed off her baby bump.

She went around to him, and he stood up to hug her.

"Hi Pa!"

"Hi my sweetheart, let me look at you! Jennifer! Are you…"

Jennifer nodded.

"I'm going to be….."

She nodded again.

"we wanted to tell you in person".

"I'm so happy, sweetheart".

He kissed her cheek.

"You will be the best mommy. And Jonathan will be the best daddy".

"That's what I keep telling him".

They sat back down.

"When is my grandchild going to be here?"

"Beginning of May, we think. I'm 14 weeks today. And tomorrow night, we are having a party, and we are all going to find out together whether it's a boy or a girl".

"Splendid! I cannot wait".

"Well, I am going to go get some water, would you like some?"

"No thank you. I'm just fine".

"Ok, I'll be right back".

Jonathan knew it was more than that, she was really going to apologize to Max.

She found him in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Max, I owe you an apology, I'm sorry, I should have trusted you, and I do trust you. It's not you, it's my hormones".

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok, Mrs. H. I promise it's forgotten."

"You're the best".

She grabbed her water and then went back to the den.

She sat down with her dad, and they chatted about all kinds of things.

"Now, do you two have stables near here?"

"Not that we use, why?"

"This grandchild of mine is going to need a pony".

"Pa! Now, I don't want you spoiling the baby. I told Jonathan no bribing, and that goes for all of us".

"Grandparents rights, my sweetheart. Grandparents rights".

"Oh! We forgot to open our present. I'm going to go get it".

She went and got the box from Susan's office and opened it.

As soon as she did, she started laughing uncontrollably.

"what is it?"

She just held it up and showed it to Jonathan.

"Oh, no. No, Jennifer, I love you, but no".

"will someone tell me what is going on?"

Jennifer was laughing so hard that Max came in from the kitchen to find out what was the matter.

Jennifer drank all her water and calmed down.

"Ok, so the story is, back about a month ago, the day before we found out we were pregnant, we went to a new daddy's class, designed to help daddy's learn how to care for the baby. And we started off with plastic baby dolls, and Jonathan was doing amazing. He learned how to pick the baby up, how to transfer the baby from him to someone else, how to feed, burp and change the baby. He did amazing at all of it. And then she got out the simulation doll."

"More like a Chucky doll".

"Jonathan! It was not".

"Anyways, this doll cries and you feed it, and then you burp it, and you change it and it simulates a real baby. And the mom has a key to turn it off if needed. And that part wasn't too bad. But then, the teacher of the class amped it up a little, and put a code in so the baby would spit up and wet the diaper and cry for longer periods of time. And the baby did all of those things, to Jonathan. All over his shirt and his face and the key wouldn't work."

"How long did this last?"

"About 10 minutes".

"10 minutes of pure hell".

"Jonathan! I told you, it's not always going to be like that".

"And then we learned on a different doll how to bathe the baby, and Jonathan was a Rockstar at that too".

"So why do you have the baby here?"

"Because at our ultrasound today, Susan gave it to us so that we could practice for a straight 24 hours."

"We are going to wait till after your visit, Stephen".

"How incredibly kind of you".

Jennifer put all the pieces back in the box, and took it to the study.

She came back and sat by Jonathan on the sofa.

Max had made them a gourmet meal, and they all ate and sat around talking, before they retired to bed.

She climbed into bed next to him, and snuggled up to his shoulder.

"I'm so glad my dad is here".

"Yeah, it's nice for him to get to find out about his grandchild with us".

"What do you think the baby is?"

"I think it's a boy. What do you think it is?"

"I think it's a girl. And I want her to have your eyes".

"As long as she has your hair".

"Or yours. I like yours too".

"What names do you like?"

"Well, we need to decide if we want to do a theme".

"A theme?"

"Yeah, a theme. Like our names start with J, so the baby's name can too. Or we could do a family name, or we could go modern, edgy with a different name".

"I'm fine with any of those ideas, babe. I don't have any family names to give the kid though".

"Yes you do. Charles. Plus, Max is family and we can use his name".

He rolled over and kissed her.

"What names do you like for a girl?"

"I love Josie. And Jolie, and Jesstine, and Jenna".

"I like those too. What about for a boy?"

"There is a boy's name that has been banging around in my head the past few weeks. You might not like it".

"What is it?"

"Jagger Charles".

"Jagger. I like that".

"What about you? What names do you like?"

"Well, I think we should incorporate both sides of the family with our kids name. So, if it's a boy, what about Jagger Charles Edwards Hart? Or what if we did Jagger Stephen Maxwell Hart?"

"I like both of those options. What do you like for a girl?"  
"I like Jesstine and Jenna the best out of the ones that you mentioned".

They continued to talk about baby names till Jennifer fell asleep.

"I love you".

He lightly kissed her.

"I love you too…"

She was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up around 8 and showered and got ready.

They went downstairs and found that Max and Stephen were having breakfast together.

"Good morning". Jennifer went over and kissed her dad's cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart". She sat down next to him.

"Max made your favorite, French toast and sausage".

"Yum! Thanks Max".

They enjoyed a hearty breakfast, and then Jennifer went over the to-do list for the day.

"Darling, is the lawn in the back cut?"

"Yes".

"Perfect. I need to hang the banners, and make the tally poster, and when the balloons get here, I need to put them out, and we need to organize the plates and cups and napkins and silverware, and the caterer is going to be here at 5, and then everyone else will be here at 6. As soon as it gets dark, we will do the fireworks."

She looked up suddenly.

"Jonathan! You didn't go get the fireworks".

"Relax babe, I am going to pick them up in an hour".

"And we forgot to get stuff for games. We have no games to play!"

Just then, the phone rang.

Jonathan answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Megyn".

"Hi."

"Listen, Susan and I want to do something for Jennifer today. Would that be ok?'

"Sure, here she is".

He handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Susan and I are coming to help you get ready today. We will be there in about an hour, ok? And we have a surprise coming with us".

"Ok, see you then".

She hung up the phone.

"Pa, what are your plans for the day?"

"I'm hanging out with Max, unless you need me to do something".

"I think we have it all covered".

Jennifer went and hung the banner over the fireplace and then she started on the streamers.

"Darling, can you come help me?"

Jonathan came in and found her standing on the bar, trying to reach the beam.

"Jennifer, what are you doing? Get down, right now! Come on, right now".

He took her arm and helped her down.

"Don't ever do that again, you could hurt yourself, and the baby. If you need something you can't reach, please promise me you will get me or Max".

"I beg your pardon, I did call you".

"After you climbed up. Promise me you will call me before next time".

"I promise".

He hugged her for a few minutes, and then climbed up there.

He hung the streamers for her, and then climbed down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell".

She kissed him.

Just then, the intercom buzzed.

Jonathan went and buzzed them in, and opened the gate.

He went and opened the door.

Susan, and Megyn came in.

"We have two surprises for you".

"Oh?"

"Here's the first one".

Susan opened the door, and Jennifer's grade school friend Ashley Walker came in.

"Ashley? Oh my gosh!"

Jennifer went to her and hugged her.

"I can't believe you are here, it's so good to see you! I thought you were in Chicago".

"I was. I caught an earlier flight, when Jonathan told me how much you were looking forward to this party".

She turned and kissed Jonathan.

"Thank you, darling".

"And now for your second surprise. You and Ashley are going to have a spa day upstairs, while Megyn and I decorate for the party down here. Massages, facials, and then Jonathan is taking you to get your hair done at 2".

She turned to him.

"Your idea?"

"Yes. I thought it up, I just needed them to suggest it".

"Good work".

She turned back to Susan.

"But Pa is here, I don't want to leave him".

"He's fine, darling. He and Max have a big day planned."

"Do you think Max is still mad at me?"

"No, he was being quiet because he didn't want to spill the beans about this surprise today. Now, the massage therapist will be here in a few minutes, and I am going to go pick up the fireworks".

She kissed him.

"I love you, be careful".

"I love you, too".

She showed Susan and Megyn where she wanted everything and briefly explained to them what she had in mind.

"Balloons are being delivered in a little bit. I was thinking boy's colors on one side and girls on the other".

The massage therapists arrived. Jennifer showed Megyn how to buzz them in.

"Hit this button, say come on up, and then hit gate. Wait about a minute and open the door."

"Got it".

She and Ashley went upstairs to get ready for their massages and facials, and Susan sent the massage therapists upstairs.

Jennifer gave Ashley a robe, and the therapists set up the tables at the foot of the bed.

Jennifer had the prenatal table, and she climbed on as soon as it was ready.

She and Ashley chatted the whole time, and caught up, and really enjoyed their massages.

"This was the best idea".

They had their facials next, and were totally relaxed afterwards.

"How long are you staying in town?"

"I have to fly back tomorrow, unfortunately".

"Bummer. I miss you, I wish you could stay longer".

"I know. Mark has to fly out early Monday morning, or else I could stay longer".

Jonathan got back around 1, and came upstairs.

"Ladies, you ready to head to the salon?"

"I can be. I just need to get dressed".

He helped Jennifer up off the table and she went and got dressed. Ashley went to the guestroom to change.

"Darling, stay here and make sure the balloons get here and the caterer gets here. I can drive Ashley and I"

"Ok."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for my massage and facial".

"You're welcome, darling".

He kissed her.

He walked with her down the stairs, and covered her eyes so she wouldn't peek, and led her to the car.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer and Ashley arrived back at the house at 4, and pulled in.

Jennifer opened the door, and was overcome by how perfect the room looked.

Jonathan had moved the big screen TV from the media room downstairs to the living room. All her decorations were hung, and everything was perfectly organized.

"I love it! Thank you guys so much".

She hugged Susan and Megyn, and then went and sat on the couch.

"Where is my husband?"

"He is outside, getting the fireworks ready".

She had cut off about 3 inches of her hair, and was worried he wouldn't like it.

The caterer arrived then, so she went to let them in and help them set everything up.

Jonathan came inside and found her in the kitchen.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi". She kissed him.

"I love your hair, babe".

She kissed him again.

She went and sat with Susan and Ashley and Megyn, and Jonathan went upstairs to get dressed.

People started arriving, and the party really got going.

After about an hour, Megyn called everyone together.

"Ok, we are going to play a game".

She passed a word scramble sheet with baby items on them, and pens to everyone.

"First one to get them all right gets a door prize".

That game lasted about 10 minutes, and then it was on to the next one.

"This next game is for Jonathan. We put some baby food in a diaper and you have to smell it to guess what it is".

Jennifer put a blindfold on him, and she held the diapers as he sniffed them.

He got them all right.

"Good job, honey". She kissed him.

They played a few more games, and then it was dark.

They went to the backyard, and Max waited till everyone was outside, and then he went over and lit the fireworks.

About 10 seconds later, the sky was flooded with the color pink.

"It's a girl!"

Jennifer turned and kissed Jonathan.

"I hope she has your eyes".

"And I hope she has your red hair".

They went back inside and then they opened the gifts.

"Jonathan, Jennifer, I just want you to know, that Megyn and I managed to get the word out yesterday that you were having a girl. So, these are girl-themed gifts when possible".

They opened several outfit sets, a swing, a bassinette, a baby bathtub, and several incidentals, such as diapers and wipes and blankets.

"The last gift is from Grandpa Stephen".

Jennifer opened the card to reveal a handsome check.

"For her crib. She deserves the best".

"Thank you, Pa".

Jennifer kissed him, and then showed it to Jonathan.

"Thank you, Stephen".

"Thanks everyone for coming, we so appreciate you. We are scared, but excited at the same time, and we cannot wait to meet our little girl".

"Please, take a favor with you, and thank you for coming".

Jennifer started going around cleaning up, and Susan caught her and made her sit down.

"It's all taken care of, promise".

She went and sat by Jonathan.

After everyone had left, Megyn ran home and got Bryson and Maddie, and brought them back.

Bryson immediately came and sat by Jonathan.

Maddie reached her arms out for Jennifer.

Susan put the DVD in, and showed them their ultrasound.

"Ok, so this is her heart, and we see all 4 chambers. And then this is her spine. All the parts are equally aligned. And she opened her legs for us, and that right there is how we know it's a girl".

"Pa, that's your granddaughter".

He was mesmerized by the video.

Maddie fell asleep on Jennifer's chest, so she just held her a long time.

Bryson was chatting with Jonathan about girls and getting his cast off and football.

Finally, Megyn declared it was time to go home.

"Say goodnight, Bryson, we have to go".

She gently took Maddie from Jennifer and went and put her in the car.

Bryson gave Jonathan a high-five and headed to the car.

"Thank you so much ladies, I really appreciate all you did for us today".

"You're more than welcome. And we are throwing you a diaper and wipes shower, in a few months."

"Perfect".

She walked them to the door.

"I have to go to. I am going to take a cab to my hotel".

"No, don't do that. I'll drive you".

"Darling, let Max drive her, it's late".

"Ok. Will you go ask him?"

"Sure".

Jonathan went into the kitchen and found Max.

"Hey Max. Listen, Ashley needs a ride to her hotel. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Mr.H."

"Thank you. And listen, Jennifer thinks you are mad at her, so can you do me a favor and tell her you aren't?"

"I'm not mad at her at all".

"I know. Can you just tell her?"

"Sure".

Max grabbed his keys and went to the door.

"Ashley, Max will see you to your hotel".

"Thank you".

"Thanks, Max".

"Mrs. H., you are gonna be one hell of a mommy".

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"And you are going to be an amazing Poppy".

She kissed his cheek, and then went to the couch.

She sat down with Jonathan, and started making a list of what they were given.

After a few minutes, she had a list of specific things to register for.

"Darling, we need to get a car seat, stroller, crib, crib sheets, a diaper bag, a changing table, and a rocker for the nursery, bottles, and I think I want to pump, so a breast pump".

"We can go shopping tomorrow if you want'.

"Perfect".

"So, have you thought of any names for my granddaughter?"

"We have thought of a few. Nothing is set, though. Just that it will start with J".

"Your great aunt was named Jaymie, and her mother before that was named Jessi. Jessi Lynn Elisabeth".

"I love that".

"I like Jessi".

"I love Jessi Lynn. Do you like Jessi Lynn?"

"Yeah, I think I do".

"Jessi Lynn Brooke, Jessi Lynn Elisabeth, Jessi Lynn Olivia, Jessi Lynn Paige".

"All of those sound good".

"What about Jessi Lynn Suzanne Elisabeth?"

"Jessi Lynn Suzanne Elisabeth Hart".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love it".

She leaned her head on Jonathan's chest.

"Pa, how is Walter?"

"Great. He sends his regards".

"He's such a nice man".

Jonathan scratched her head some.

Just then, the phone rang.

Max grabbed it.

"It's for you, Mr. Edwards".

"Thanks, Max".

Stephen took his phone call in the kitchen, and then came back.

"Jennifer, Jonathan, I am afraid I am going to have to cut this visit shorter than I want to. That was Walter on the phone. Your aunt Lillian is in the hospital, she had a heart attack".

"Oh no! We should come with you".

"No, no. Not just yet. I will keep you updated, but you don't need to stress yourself right now".

"He's right, Jennifer".

She nodded.

"I am going to go book my flight for the next one out".

Jennifer got up and went to her dad.

"I am so glad you came out for a day, at least". She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Me too, sweetheart".

"I love you, give her a hug for me?"

"Will do. Jonathan, always great to see you".

"Great to see you too, Stephen".

"I'll be back when the little one is born, don't you worry".

"We might fly there for Christmas".

"Well, I better pack".

He left and headed to the guest room to pack his things.

"Don't worry, Mrs. H. I will see to it that he gets to the airport".

"Max, you have played chauffeur three times today, let me do it".

"I insist Mrs. H. Plus, I'm going to an all-night poker game that starts in a few hours, it's on the way".

"Ok, Max. Thank you".

She and Jonathan went up then, and got ready for bed. She was absolutely exhausted.

She changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed. He climbed into bed beside her.

"Today was amazing, darling".

"Yeah, it was fun, wasn't it?"

She snuggled up to him.

"My favorite part was…..". She had a very weird look on her face.

"What is it?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly.

"This".

A few seconds later, he looked at her with surprise.

"Is that Jessi Lynn?"

"That's her".

He kissed her nice and slow for several minutes.

Then he leaned down and started talking to the baby.

"Hi kiddo, I'm your daddy. I helped make you, which means you have to do whatever we say".

"Jonathan…."

"And I say that the one thing you have to do every single day no matter what, is love your mommy".

"Aww…..she needs to love her daddy too".

He leaned up and kissed her.

"Now, mommy needs her rest, so we are all going night-night".

He kissed Jennifer again and they turned out the light and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

***2 months later***

Jennifer was getting ready for Christmas. She was hopeful that at her appointment tomorrow, Susan would tell her she could still fly. She was feeling good for 6 months pregnant, and was basically experiencing everything the books said she should be.

She and Jonathan had hired movers to come move the guest room to the guesthouse. She hired painters and a decorator to come put up zebra print curtains, and paint the room hot pink. One wall was going to be a glitter wall, which was a surprise for Jonathan.

They had selected a white crib, and she had found some sparkly pink material and a seamstress to make them the crib set out of that. All they had left to put in the nursery was the glider, the changing table, and her dresser and bookshelves. Jennifer was going to figure out what she wanted her monogram to be, and put that on the wall also.

Jonathan had gone to the office, and was due home in a couple of hours. Max had gone to a poker game for the weekend.

Jennifer was on the couch, when the phone rang just after lunch.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe."

"Hi. Are you coming home soon?"

"I was calling to see if you wanted to go to dinner tonight".

"Yes. The baby wants Hibachi".

"Then the baby shall get hibachi".

"When will you be home?"

"In about 2 hours or so".

"Perfect".

"Babe, you sound like you don't feel well. Are you ok?"

"I'm just tired today, that's all".

"Well, promise me you will lay down and put your feet up? Please?"

"I am already doing it".

"Perfect. I love you. I will be home as soon as I can".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone, and took a short nap.

Next thing she knew, he was sitting on the couch kissing her face.

"Darling….wake up. Come on, sleepyhead."

He kissed her face a few times.

"I'm up."

"Hey".

"Hi".

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Then he leaned down and kissed her belly.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying hello to my daughter".

"Well, make it quick because Mommy wants to get up".

He helped her up and she stood up.

"what time are we going to dinner?"

"Whenever you want".

"Ok. I am going to go change".

She went upstairs and pulled out an outfit from her closet.

A few minutes later, Jonathan came upstairs.

He was changing clothes too, so he went and grabbed his jeans from the closet and a shirt and changed quickly.

She had about 5 outfits piled on the bed.

He could tell she was about to cry.

He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing fits".

"It's ok, darling. We can go shopping if you want".

She finally found some yoga pants that fit and put on a tunic that was still somewhat comfortable to wear, and some flip flops.

She went to the bathroom and fixed her hair and makeup, and then went to put her wedding rings on.

"They won't go on. My hands are too swollen".

"It's ok, Jennifer. I promise".

He could tell she was still frustrated, but he didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better.

They drove to dinner, and got seated right away.

She was quiet all through dinner.

"Want to make a pitstop on the way home?"

"Sure".

He drove them up the coast to the overlook, and then pulled over and parked in their usual overlook spot.

"The usual?"

She nodded.

He put the top down, and then they got out and climbed into the backseat.

She snuggled up to him, as they watched the waves crash down on the beach.

"Darling, just think in a few short months we will have a car seat back here".

"Well, I was thinking about that. What if we didn't?"

"Jonathan, it's not exactly optional".

"I know that. I am just thinking, what if we bought another vehicle and drove the baby around in that one?"

"What would we get? It has to be something that will keep her absolutely safe. But not cramped, and Jonathan, I refuse to drive a mini-van".

He chuckled.

"That's great. Because I refuse to buy one. I was thinking more along the lines of a Lexus, or Jaguar SUV. Maybe a Range Rover".

"Can we go test drive them?"

"Of course".

"Thank you".

She nestled her head on to his shoulder.

"We should probably get the biggest SUV we can find".

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at me, Jonathan. By the time May gets here I am going to barely be able to fit through the door of the house. I will need all the extra room I can get".

"You are beautiful, Jennifer."

"You're just saying that".

"I am not, it's true. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I feel like the Goodyear Blimp".

"You are growing a human being, darling. Don't think of it as extra weight-think of it as padding for her, so she gets here safely".

"I feel humongous".

"You don't look humongous".

"You are the only one who thinks so".

He kissed the side of her head.

"I love you so much, and that will never change, whether you are 10 pounds or 500 pounds. You will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me".

She kissed him and snuggled closer to him.

They stayed like that a little longer, and then got back in the front seat and went home.

They came inside Willow Pond and Jennifer went to the kitchen. She got herself a big glass of water, while Jonathan locked the house up.

She was upstairs changing for bed when he came in.

"Darling, want to watch a movie?"

"What I want is to be able to fit into your pajama tops and sleep on my stomach again".

She emerged in a maternity tank top and some maternity sleep shorts.

He changed into some pajama pants and came and joined her in the bed.

He patted the bed in front of him and she scooted in front of him.

He got the tingly stuff and started to give her a back rub.

"Darling, what do you say you and me take a little beach vacation next month? Just the sun, sand, the ocean, you and me on a beach…"

"No thank you. I have no desire to put this fat ass in a bathing suit".

"Your ass isn't fat, and you would look amazing in a bathing suit".

"I wanted so bad to be cute pregnant, not beached whale pregnant".

"Darling, you are cute pregnant, I swear it".

"Well, I don't feel like it."

He eased out from behind her, and leaned down to talk to her belly.

"Hey munchkin, if you think your mom is cute pregnant, give a kick".

"Jonathan! That is absurd".

"Come on, Munchkin, if you think Mommy is cute pregnant and the most gorgeous woman in the world, give a kick".

"Ow! She kicks hard!"

"See, she is telling you that you are cute pregnant, I am telling you that you are cute pregnant. Time to make it a trifecta, and tell yourself that you are cute pregnant".

He resumed rubbing her back, and really got her knots out.

"That feels amazing".

He rubbed her back till she could hardly keep her eyes open, and then helped her lie down.

She was asleep before her head hit the pillow almost.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you".

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up at 6 to go to the bathroom. Jonathan woke up just as she was getting back in bed.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, just a bathroom break. I have a bit of a headache, hope it goes away soon".

He held her close and kissed her head.

"Want me to get you some medicine?"

"No".

"Jennifer, if your head is hurting, you need to take something. I'll be happy to run downstairs and get you whatever you want".

He draped an arm across her and started caressing her breast.

"Medicine is bad for the baby".

"Headaches are bad for daddy".

She threw his arm off her.

"Jonathan! Honestly, is sex all you can think about?"

He didn't say anything else, he just got up and went to take a shower.

She was downstairs in the kitchen when he came down.

She handed him his coffee.

"Thank you".

He opened the cabinet and grabbed a to-go thermos. He promptly poured the coffee in the thermos and then took the mug to the sink.

He stopped to kiss Jennifer's cheek.

"Bye, I love you".

He left for the office without another word.

Jennifer's appointment with Susan was at 11.

She arrived by 10:30, and got signed in.

She called Jonathan from the office phone.

"Hi Deanne, this is Jennifer, may I speak to Jonathan please?"

"Sure, one moment".

Jennifer waited and listened to the charming hold music that played till Deanne came back on the line.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hart, but he said he was too busy to talk to you right now. He said he had one thing on his mind and that's all he could think about".

"Ok, thank you".

She hung up the phone. She deserved that, but he knew that she had a doctor's appointment today and she was just trying to remind him of that. She always felt better when he came to her appointments.

Susan called her back to an exam room right at 11.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I suppose. I have had a headache all morning. And I'm a big fat mess of hormones. Nothing in my closet fits, and I'm not that pleasant to be around lately, but other than all of that…."

Susan laughed.

"You are just like every other pregnant woman on the planet".

She listened to Jennifer's heart for a bit, and then took her blood pressure.

"151/92. I don't like that. We will take it again in a little bit."

Jennifer nodded.

"Have you taken anything for the headache?"

"No, I was afraid it would hurt the baby".

"Well, some medicines are ok. Tylenol and Aleve are ok, but Excedrin is not. If you have a headache, don't prolong your agony by not taking anything. No point in being miserable."

"What can I do about the weight gain and the mood swings? I am miserable, Susan. I feel like a beached whale and I'm a mess of emotions every few minutes".

Susan sat down and covered Jennifer's hand with hers.

"Jennifer, you're pregnant. This is all normal. As far as nothing fitting, they make gorgeous maternity clothes, of all types. And if you want to balance out your hormones, try some calming scents, like lavender. You could burn a lavender candle, or put on lavender scented lotion. Essential oils also work-you could diffuse some lavender in the house."

Jennifer nodded.

"I will try all of those".

"Let's check your blood pressure again".

Jennifer hooked her up to the blood pressure monitor and took it again.

"160/98. This isn't good, Jennifer. I tell you what. I am going to let you sit down the hall in the relaxation room. We have a massage therapist here. I am going to have them give you a prenatal massage, and then I want to check your blood pressure again."

Jennifer nodded.

She was suddenly scared.

Susan took her to the massage room, and told her the therapist would be in shortly.

"Try and relax".

Jennifer picked up the phone and called Jonathan's office again.

"Hi, Deanne. It's Jennifer again. Is Jonathan available?"

"One moment, Mrs. Hart".

Jonathan picked up this time.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Listen, I'm at the doctor's. Susan says my blood pressure is high".

"I'm sorry Jennifer, what did you say? My mind was wandering and thinking about sex".

"Jonathan, you've made your point. I'm being serious now".

"Is Susan there with you?"

"Yes, I just told you that".

"She's an excellent physician darling, I'm sure she will know how to handle it".

"Do you seriously not care about me and the baby right now? Jonathan, this isn't like you".

"Sorry, I was thinking about sex again."

"Jonathan Hart, you will be lucky if you ever get sex from me in your lifetime after this. I wish I hadn't called you at all. You are the reason my blood pressure is up, and you are the most pig-headed man on the face of the earth. I am going to get a massage now and try to take care of myself and MY baby, and you can just go fly a kite".

She slammed the phone down.

The massage therapist came in just then and explained to Jennifer to undress as much as she was comfortable and to lie face down on the massage table.

She did as she was told, and was laying down when he came back in.

He gave her an hour long upper body massage, focusing on pressure points and the places where she had told him she was stressed.

After it was over, she was getting dressed again when Susan came in.

"Hi, how was your massage?"

"Wonderful. And at the right time too".

"what do you mean?"

"I called Jonathan before he came in here and we had a fight on the phone. So, the massage helped me calm down and not focus on the fight."

Susan checked her blood pressure again.

"Same as last time. Jennifer, do you have some time this afternoon? I would like to do an ultrasound and look at the baby if you have a few minutes".

"I get to see my baby? I have all the time in the world".

Susan took Jennifer to a room that had an ultrasound machine and had her lie back on the table.

After Jennifer had her belly exposed, she squirted the jelly onto her stomach and started moving the wand around.

Suddenly, the screen in front of them was flooded with images of the baby.

"Hey princess".

Susan was quiet for several minutes as she took several long looks at different parts of the baby.

"Ok, so what I am seeing is that everything about the baby is developed as it should be. However, she isn't moving as much as we would like. Your blood pressure is still elevated, so I would like to admit you to the hospital just for a few hours of observation. If your blood pressure goes down, I will discharge you".

Jennifer nodded.

"Now I want you to go straight to the hospital and go to the 3rd floor. I will call and tell them to admit you. I will be there to check on you as soon as I get done here, in about 2 hours or so. Try to nap if you can".

"Thank you, Susan".

Jennifer gathered her things and went straight to the hospital.

She called the house and left a message on the machine that she was in the hospital.

Jennifer got all settled in her room, and they hooked her up to a heart monitor and a fetal heart monitor, and the blood pressure machine.

The nurse insisted that she put on a hospital gown, so she did so, even though she hated them.

She laid back in the bed and got all comfy, and tried to relax and take a nap.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan came home from the office, with flowers for Jennifer. He was hoping they could talk and resolve things. He couldn't find her in the house, nor could he find a note from her.

Figuring she went shopping, he went outside and cut the grass for a little bit. Being on the mower was when he did his best thinking.

He knew he shouldn't have snapped at her on the phone, but he was hurt. His number one goal was to protect her and the baby, regardless of whatever else was going on. That's all he was trying to do. He had to figure out a way to make her see that. Without her, nothing in life made sense or was even worth it. She was his reason for everything he did.

After a couple of hours of cutting the grass, he came back in. Max was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Jennifer still wasn't home.

He decided to call Susan and see if she was still there.

He called her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Susan, hi. It's Jonathan Hart. Have you seen my wife today?"

"Yes, actually. I admitted her to Bel-Air Community Hospital".

"For what?"

"Well, her blood pressure was a little high, and we couldn't get it to go down, so I want to observe her a little bit."

"I will be right there".

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. She told me that you and her had an argument, and she needs to de-stress, Jonathan. If I can get her blood pressure to drop some, I will discharge her. I promise you, she's in great hands".

"Susan, she's my wife. And that's my child she's carrying. Come on, at least let me come sit in the waiting room. I can't just sit at home".

"Ok, I will consent to that. It will be easier for me to keep you updated that way. But you are to go no further than the 3rd floor waiting room, Jonathan. I mean it-she cannot handle stress right now".

"I understand. I am on my way".

He hung up the phone, went and filled Max in, and headed to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Jonathan got to the hospital and went to the waiting room. He found a nurse and asked her to let Dr. Kendall know that he was in the waiting room.

He sat down and tried to read a magazine, but couldn't focus on it. All he wanted was to see Jennifer and know that she was ok.

After about 30 minutes, Susan came to talk to him.

"How is Jennifer?"

"She's resting, which is good. But I'm afraid her situation is critical. She is only 18 weeks, so that complicates things. Her blood pressure is just refusing to drop, which means I can't discharge her. The baby is moving, but not as much as we would like. If her blood pressure continues to rise, we might have to take the baby early. And at 18 weeks, the baby would not survive".

He nodded.

"There is one thing I want to try, and I am holding off as long as possible. I gave her a shot for her headache, and if that works, but doesn't drop her pressure, I want to put her in reverse Trendelenburg position."

"What is that?"

"It's where we elevate the foot of the bed and lower the head of the bed, so that her head is lower than her feet. It's typically used when the baby is sitting too low in the uterus too early. That's not the case with Jennifer, but it also can help your blood pressure go down, so that's why I want to try it".

"How long will she have to be like that?"

"As long as possible. Hopefully, it will level her pressure off and then I can prescribe her a pill to take every day to help keep her blood pressure stable".

"Can I see her? I just want to tell her I love her, I swear I won't fight with her at all or stress her out".

"I will allow it. But I'm serious-no stress."

He followed her to her room, and he saw that Jennifer was still sleeping. He leaned down and kissed her, and then sat by her bed and held her hand.

"I love you Jennifer. I'm right here".

About 20 minutes later, Susan came in and took her pressure again.

It was higher than last time.

"Can I see you in the hallway?"

He nodded.

He got up, and covered her with the blanket, and leaned down and kissed her, and whispered in her ear that he loved her. He then headed to the hallway to speak to Susan.

"Jonathan, her pressure is increasing, not decreasing. I am going to give her a stronger shot, and it's going to make her sleep all night. She isn't going to wake up till the morning, so there's no reason for you to stay. She needs to stay as calm as possible, and you need to rest also. So, why don't you go home and rest and come back first thing in the morning? If anything changes, I will call you myself".

"If you think that's best".

"I do. She needs to be kept as calm as possible, and having her sleep is the best way to do that".

"Ok. Call the private line if you need me".

"I will check on her first thing in the morning, and call you and update you. Wait to come see her until you after you hear from me?"

He nodded.

He left and headed home, feeling like half of his heart was left behind.

***The next morning***

Jennifer slept all night and finally woke up at 7.

She felt someone grab her hand.

"Jonathan?", she said sleepily without opening her eyes.

"No ma'am, my name is Melanie. I am your nurse".

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where is my husband?"

"You have been alone in the room all night, ma'am".

"Oh. Is Dr. Kendall in?"

"She was here till about 2 a.m. She said she would be back at 9".

"Ok, thank you".

She laid her head back against the bed.

She couldn't believe Jonathan hadn't come to check on her at the hospital. This wasn't just about her, it was about the baby. She was doing this for the baby. Him not coming to the hospital just proves that he really didn't want the baby after all.

She was so hurt. She couldn't believe that she had been so foolish as to not protect herself from pregnancy. Because she hadn't, she was in the situation she was in now. If she had protected herself, she and Jonathan would be ok.

Susan came in at 9, and checked on Jennifer.

Her pressure had only dropped a few points.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes".

"How is your headache?"

"Gone".

"Glad to hear it".

"Can I eat something?"

"Yes. But not anything salty. I am completely cutting salt out of your diet, starting now".

Jennifer nodded.

She ordered breakfast while Susan looked over the printout from the fetal monitor.

"I think I am going to give you a dose of a medicine, that if it works, you can then start to take in pill form. We should know by this afternoon if it will work for you. If not, we will have to resort to drastic measures."

"Like what?"

"Like putting you in a de-elevated state, known as reverse Trendelenburg. It's where we highly elevate your feet, and lower your head, and you lay like that in order to reduce your blood pressure".

"How long will I have to stay like that?"

"As long as it takes".

She stared straight ahead, not liking either of her options.

Susan went and got the IV bag of the medicine, and came back and started an IV for her.

Her breakfast came, and she scarfed it down. As soon as she was finished eating, she fell asleep again.

Susan came back and checked on her at 11. Her pressure was dropping, so she prescribed the medicine in pill form for Jennifer.

"It is imperative that you don't miss this pill, Jennifer. Call me if you run out, loose them, whatever. I promise you, I will happily write you another prescription for them, but you need to take this medicine. You need to also not eat anything salty, up your water intake to 120 oz. /day, more if you can. I want you on pelvic rest for 4 days. And absolutely no stress. If you and Jonathan start to fight, literally get up and walk away. Do whatever you have to do to avoid stress. I mean it".

"I understand".

"And I want to see you every day for blood pressure checks in my office. On weekends, you can come to the hospital".

Jennifer nodded.

She signed the discharge papers, and Jennifer went to the bathroom and got dressed.

About an hour later, she was on her way home.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan was sitting on the couch when Jennifer came in.

"Darling, what are you doing here?"

"I live here".

"I know that. I'm just surprised to see you is all".

"Well, sorry to disappoint you".

She turned and headed upstairs.

He followed her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No".

She was changing into her yoga pants and a tank top again.

He walked over to Jennifer and tried to put his arms around her.

"Please don't touch me".

She moved past him and went downstairs. He followed her and found her on the couch.

He sat at the end of the couch, not touching her.

"Jennifer, can we talk a second?"

"Do we have to? We really don't have anything to discuss".

"Ok, fine. We can talk later".

He grabbed his keys and left. As soon as he shut the door, her eyes filled with tears.

She read for a little while on the couch, and then fell asleep.

About 2 hours later, he came home, and found her sleeping on the couch.

He picked her feet up and put them in his lap, and started giving her a foot massage.

She woke up about 20 minutes later.

"Oh, it's you".

"Hi".

She got up and headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he went in to the kitchen to talk to her.

She tried to move past him and leave the kitchen but he wouldn't let her.

"How long are you going to keep doing this, leaving a room as soon as I enter it? Come on, Jennifer. This is insane".

"Is it? You don't want our baby, and you don't care about me, why should we spend time together?"

"That is your hormones talking. I know you don't really think that".

"No Jonathan, that's where you are wrong. This is me talking, not my hormones. I do really feel this way".

"Jennifer, that is ridiculous. You know that I love you more than anything, and it may have taken me a minute, but I am definitely on board with this baby".

"Are you? What does that look like, exactly? From where I'm sitting, you couldn't care less about me or the baby".

"Jennifer-calm down, please".

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have no need to calm down, Jonathan. The fact of the matter is, I was hospitalized last night and you didn't even bother to come to the hospital".

"That's not true, I was there. Susan wouldn't let me see you, except for about 20 minutes".

"Susan might be my doctor, but she is also my friend. She wouldn't keep you from me. she knows very well that I want you to be part of my life and my baby's life, and that the only one here who wants out is you".

"I don't want out, Jennifer. Honest".

"I can't do this with you, right now. I am going to go lay down".

She headed to the couch and got comfy.

He came and sat with her.

He picked up her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

He grabbed the phone and called Susan.

"Hi, it's Jonathan. I am putting you on speaker".

"Hi Jonathan".

"Listen, Jennifer has this silly idea that I didn't come to the hospital last night and that I don't care about her and the baby. So, can you please answer this question-Did you see me at the hospital last night?"

"First, let me check on my patient, please. Jennifer, are you staying stress free?"

"I was, till Jonathan came home. I am lying down now, and trying to rest".

"Jonathan, she has to be stress free, or she will end up in the hospital again".

"I understand that. I think it's stressing her out more to think that I don't care about her or the baby, so I am trying to convince her that she is wrong about that".

"I'm just saying, if he had bothered to show his face at the hospital, I wouldn't feel this way".

"Susan, can you please tell her that I was there?"

Susan didn't want to stress Jennifer any more than she already was.

"I'm sorry Jonathan, I did not see you".

"Susan, seriously?"

"Yes. Now Jennifer, if you think his being there is stressing you out, then maybe you two need time apart till we can get her blood pressure evened out".

"Listen, I have to go check on a patient. Jennifer, call me if you need me. Jonathan, leave her alone please and let her rest."

"Sorry Susan, thank you for talking to us".

"Anytime. Bye".

Jonathan was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Susan didn't tell Jennifer the truth.

"Jonathan, you and I aren't getting along and I can't handle stress because of the baby. So, maybe we should spend some time apart".

"You want me to move to the guest room?"

"I was thinking more like the corporate apartment".

"Jennifer, come on. I love you. You know that. This is just a big misunderstanding. Babe, please…don't do this".

"Do you think this is easy for me?"

"I don't know how you feel anymore, to be honest. You used to tell me, but now you scream at me, or you ignore me."

"Let's review, shall we? I tell you I want a baby, you say no. You give me every reason under the sun as to why you felt that we shouldn't be parents. Including insulting my abilities to take care of children. Then, you agree to think about it and take the daddy class, which you were amazing at. But you didn't really think about it, did you? No, because the second we get in the car you tell me that you had no intentions of having children with me. Which, by the way is an incredibly selfish decision, that you had no business making for me. But when I point that out, you get pissed at me, and don't speak to me. Then I tell you I'm pregnant, and you don't even want the baby, which you confirmed to me at the Bistro, and here, on the steps the next day. Then, you supposedly came around and got all excited. But the second something goes wrong, and I have to go to the hospital, you flake out on me. We live 15 minutes from the hospital, and you can't even be bothered to come visit. I tried to call you at the office yesterday, and tell you that she was putting me in the hospital, and you wouldn't even talk to me. I literally cannot see a way for you to make it any clearer that you don't want this baby or me".

"Jennifer, this is silly. Come on, you know me better than that. I didn't want to have a kid, that's true. But that doesn't mean I'm not glad that we are having a kid. I am happy about the baby, honest."

"Then, why didn't you come to the hospital?"

"I did come. I got home, you weren't here. I waited, because I figured you were out shopping somewhere. Then, when you still didn't come home, I called Susan. She said you were at the hospital. I said I am on my way, she said no, that you needed to stay calm. I told her that you were my wife and this baby is my baby, and she agreed to let me come to the waiting room. After she updated me, I begged her to let me see you. she had given you a shot, and you were sleeping. She told me that she would call me this morning after she saw you and let me know I could come visit, and you came home before I ever got a phone call".

"I called you myself yesterday and told you I was going to the hospital. You got snarky with me".

"Yes, because your rude comment yesterday morning hurt my feelings. Hormones or not, it wasn't nice".

"Well, I apologize for that. But you don't seem to get how miserable I am. I hate myself in the mirror, I am not in a good mood, and I don't know what I want from one minute to the next. You wanting to jump my bones isn't going to help anything".

"That's not what I was doing. I was making a joke, Jennifer. I was trying to get you medicine for your headache".

"So, tell me this. If you really did come to the hospital, why would Susan tell me that you didn't?"

"I have no idea. I can only assume that she has seen so many patients in the past few days she doesn't know what end is up".

He was quiet for a minute, and so was she.

"You know, there was a time where you trusted me no matter what. I never thought you having our child would put an end to that. Guess I'll go pack now".

He went upstairs to pack, while she sat on the couch and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Jonathan came down a little while later.

He leaned over the couch and kissed Jennifer on the head.

"I love you, I don't want to do this, but I'll do anything for you. Please call me if you need something".

She reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Come sit, please".

She sat up while he came and sat next to her.

"I don't want you to move out. I'm sorry I said that. Can't we just find some middle ground on this?"

"You think I don't care about you and the baby, Jennifer. But don't you see-I DO care. I care enough that I realize that I am stressing you out, so while it is killing me to do this, your health and the baby's health is more important, and is really all that matters. Now look, I'll come home for dinner every night, and we can talk on the phone as much as you want. But it's best that I go so that you can de-stress".

She nodded.

"Just tell me one thing, before I go. Do you think that I came to the hospital last night, or do you think that Susan was telling you the truth?"

"I think you came to the hospital and I think it was like you said, that she just doesn't remember from being there so long".

"Fair enough".

"Do you hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you. I love you, past the moon and back. I don't understand you right now, but I still love you. I will always love you".

"This is just temporary, till my blood pressure cooperates".

He nodded.

She hugged him and kissed him goodbye, and managed to hold the tears in till he was out the door.

She managed to lay around till it was time to go to bed, and then she really started missing him.

She had just changed into her pajamas when their bedroom phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"I miss you. Jonathan, this is not what I wanted. Please, come home".

"I miss you too. But if I am making your blood pressure go up, then we need to do whatever we can to keep that from happening".

"I hate this. I'm sorry, I've been such a horrible wife and a terrible person lately. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive, Jennifer. Please don't worry about this".

"Can't you just come home to sleep, and then stay gone till dinner?"

"That's exactly like what we've been doing. That's not working".

"Darling, please come home. I would rather be stressed out with you than spend the time apart".

"Jennifer, the baby can't handle you being stressed out. I promise you, It will be ok. It really will."

He could hear her sniffling.

"Darling, come on. Don't cry. What if I come have breakfast with you in the morning?"

"Yes please".

"Ok, deal. I will come have breakfast with you, then we will go to Susan's office and have them check your blood pressure, and then I will go to the office. And then I will see you for dinner, and I will stay till you fall asleep".

"Why didn't you think of this plan earlier, sailor?"

"I'm sorry, babe".

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I promise to be a better husband".

"Jonathan, you said earlier that I don't trust you anymore. I just want you to know that's not true. I do trust you".

"Ok, babe. Promise me you won't stay up all night thinking about all of this, and you will get some sleep?"

"Promise me you will set your alarm for 5 a.m., and come get in bed with me?"

"Promise".

"Promise".

"I love you".

"I love you, too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

She reached up and turned out the light, and blinked back the tears.

***The next morning***

Jonathan set his alarm for 5 a.m., and was on his way to the house at 5:30.

He came inside and went straight up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

She was sound asleep.

He kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed with her.

He set the alarm clock for 8 and wrapped his arms around her and fell back asleep.

As soon as his arm touched her, she relaxed in her sleep and scooted back closer to him.

They slept till 8, and she rolled over when the alarm went off, to turn it off.

That's when she realized that he was in the bed with her.

She started kissing his face all over and snuggling with him.

"I am so glad you are here".

"Me too, babe".

He kissed her softly for a few minutes.

"Darling, I'm on pelvic rest for 4 days."

"Probably for the best, darling".

They kissed and cuddled for about a half hour, and then he got up and drew her a bath.

He helped her slip into it, and sat behind her in the vanity chair, and scrubbed her back for her and washed her hair for her.

He gave her a back rub, and then helped her out of the tub.

He grabbed a quick shower while she got ready, and then he and Jennifer walked downstairs after he was dressed.

They had a nice breakfast and then he drove her to Susan's office.

***Kendall Obstetrics***

Jennifer and Jonathan came in, and she told the nurse she was there for a blood pressure check.

The nurse pulled them back to a room. Jonathan sat with her, holding her hand.

Susan came in.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that he's here with me".

"Well, let's see what your BP is like".

She checked her bp, and then looked at Jennifer.

"151/88".

"So what does that mean?"

"Still elevated. Not the best, but better than yesterday".

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Jonathan, could you step out of the room for a minute please?"

"Certainly".

He went out and shut the door behind him.

Susan checked Jennifer's pressure again.

It was the same.

She opened the door to Jonathan.

"Thank you. Jennifer, I am going to let you stay at home today, but you two need to stay apart, and let's see if we can't get that pressure to drop some more".

Jennifer looked crestfallen.

Jonathan offered to go get the car and pull it around.

Jennifer was gathering her things.

Susan was making notes in her chart.

"You know, I hated to lie to Jonathan yesterday when he asked me to tell you that he came to the hospital, but it was clearly the right decision. You only have about 20 weeks or so left in your pregnancy, if you two can stay apart for the next 6, there's no reason to think that you can't be together the final weeks.

"You lied to me. And to my husband".

"Jennifer, it was for the best".

"Screw that. I cannot believe that you did that. He was devastated, Susan. And worse, I defended you to him. How could I have been so foolish?"

Jennifer was practically screaming now.

"This isn't going to help your blood pressure".

"I want you off my case. You are no longer my doctor. I want my baby delivered by someone I can trust, not someone who purposely sabotages me for no reason".

Jennifer got her stuff and walked out.

Susan followed her.

"Jennifer, please listen to me."

"No. You are no longer my doctor. You are no longer anything to me".

Jonathan came in to help Jennifer, and heard them yelling.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"No. I don't feel well, and I need to get out of here. She is fired."

He helped her to the car, and opened the door for her.

As he was opening the door, she fell against him. She had fainted.

He picked her up, put her in the front seat, and then got in the driver's seat.

He drove her to the hospital, straight to the emergency room.

***Bel Air Community Hospital***

Jonathan parked, and picked Jennifer up, and carried her inside.

Nurses rushed to his side and had him lay her on a gurney.

"My wife fainted. She has high blood pressure and she fired her doctor this morning".

"When is she due?"

"umm…May. May 7th I think".

He walked beside them as they took her to a room.

They put an oxygen mask on her, and she woke up a few minutes later.

"Hi, I'm right here".

"What happened?"

"You apparently had a fight with Susan and then came out to the car and fainted before you could get in".

"Mrs. Hart, can you tell me if you are in any pain?"

"I have a headache. Other than that, I'm fine".

They checked her vitals, and then took her blood pressure.

It was still slightly elevated.

"Have you been put on blood pressure medicine before?"

"Yes. Dr. Kendall put me on some yesterday".

They looked in her chart and saw what she had prescribed.

"Ok, I want you to scratch that. I am going to give you something stronger and I am going to give you a dose here in the hospital. It will be in IV form, and should only take a couple hours to get in your system".

"Will taking that medicine mean that I can ease up on the other restrictions?"

"What restrictions?"  
"She said no salt, no hot tubs, at least 120 oz of water per day, light strenuous activity, and pelvic rest for the next 4 days."

"High blood pressure has nothing to do with pelvic rest. So, I am taking you off pelvic rest. In pregnancy, if you need to be on pelvic rest, you typically also need to be on bedrest. No salt is definitely staying, as well as no hot tubs. I support the water one as well. No heavy lifting, but light exercise is fine".

"Can you please make a note in my chart that I no longer wish to have Dr. Kendall as my doctor?"

"Jennifer, don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"No, I don't. I will explain why later".

"Certainly Mrs. Hart. It has been noted in your chart".

"Thank you".

The nurse started the IV then, and left the room.

Jonathan lowered the rails, and Jennifer scooted over and he climbed in next to her.

"Jonathan, I know that before you met me, you were friends with Susan, and I respect that. I just don't want her to be my doctor anymore".

"If something is important to you, then it's important to me. So, if you think she isn't the doctor for you, I will respect that and support you in that decision".

"Thank you".

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just you were mad at me before I went to my appointment. She asked me when I was in her office how I was, and I was honest. I told her that my hormones were all over the place, and so were my emotions and that I owed you an apology. And she was checking my vitals. So, she checked my blood pressure and said it was high. So, then she said she would check it again in a few minutes, and it was even higher. So, then she said I had to get a prenatal massage and relax some, and she put me in the room to do that. So, that's when I called you and you did talk to me, and we had the fight about the sex comment. And then she came in after the massage to check me again, and it was still high. So, she said that she wanted me to have an ultrasound, and we did. She said everything was fine, but that our princess wasn't moving as much as she would like, so she sent me to the hospital for monitoring. Anyways, I kept asking her to call you. Not once did she tell me she had spoken to you. Not even yesterday morning. She knew that I was upset that you weren't there, and she never once told me that you had been or that she had spoken to you or anything. And then today, after you left to get the car, she told me that she hated lying to you on the phone yesterday when you called her from the couch. She made the statement that we have about 20 weeks left of our pregnancy, and you and I should stay apart for 6 weeks of it. I confronted her about it and she didn't apologize, she justified it. I know you are friends with her, I just don't want to go through childbirth with someone I cannot trust being responsible for delivering our baby".

"I completely support that".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I apologize Jonathan. I have been so ugly towards to you, and you don't deserve it. I shouldn't have snapped at you in bed, and I shouldn't have gone off on you on the phone. I love you, and I am so, so, sorry".

"Babe, it's ok. I seem to remember a few months ago, that I was in a bed just like this. And you told me that we were doing this pregnancy together, and we would figure it out together. And we will, hormones and mean comments, and sleepless nights-the whole package."

He kissed her.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"At the end of it, we will have a beautiful baby. And it will all be worth it just knowing that she has gotten here safely, and is healthy, and hopefully she will look like you".

"I don't deserve you. And I want her to have your eyes".

"That's why I was willing to leave yesterday. I may not have been on board in the beginning, but I am on board now, and I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that our daughter is safe and healthy".

They chatted some more and Jennifer eventually drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door.

Jonathan looked up, and saw Susan Kendall standing there.


	12. Chapter 12

Jonathan motioned to Susan that he would talk to her in the hall.

He eased out of the bed and walked out of the room.

"I came to apologize to Jennifer, can I see her?"  
"No. She's sleeping, and besides, she has made it clear that she doesn't want to see you. I support her in whatever decision she makes".

"Jonathan, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help her de-stress".

"Well, as it turned out, the one who stressed her out the most was you. She has removed you from her case, and won't be seeing you as a patient any longer".

"Jonathan, I'm sorry".

"Yeah, me too".

He turned and went back into the room with Jennifer, leaving Susan in the hall.

The doctor came in again, and checked her blood pressure.

"Great news, the medicine appears to be working. So, I am going to write out a prescription for this, and I want her to take it every morning as soon as she wakes up. Same restrictions I mentioned before, no salt, at least 120 oz. of water per day, and no hot tubs. As healthy a diet as possible".

He pulled out a business card and gave it to Jonathan.

"If she has any problems or questions, call me day or night".

"Thank you so much Dr."

He signed the discharge papers and told Jonathan he could take Jennifer home.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Darling…wake up. We can go home now".

She stirred a little.

"Wake up, babe. We can go home".

She nodded.

He helped her get her shoes on, and the nurse brought her a wheelchair and wheeled her out of the hospital.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan ordered them dinner, and they dropped off her prescriptions, picked up dinner, and then went and picked up her prescription.

They walked around the pharmacy a bit, and Jennifer picked up some parenting magazines, and a book that tells you what to expect during childbirth and pregnancy.

They checked out and headed home, and Jennifer went upstairs to change clothes.

After they had a nice dinner, they curled up on the couch to watch a movie.

Jonathan fell asleep about ½ way through, but Jennifer really got into the movie and made it the whole way through.

Just as the movie ended, the phone rang.

She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Megyn. I was wondering if I could bring Bryson by to talk with Jonathan a minute? He's really upset and he won't tell me what is going on, and Dave is out of town again".

"Sure, come on over. I'll open the gate".

She hung up, and then woke Jonathan up.

"Darling… wake up sleepyhead".

"What's going on? You alright?"

"I'm fine. Megyn is coming over. Bryson is upset and needs to talk to you".

"I wonder what has upset the Ladies' Man".

"Jonathan!"

They were sitting on the couch, kissing when she heard a car door.

She got up and went to answer the door.

"Hi, come on in".

Bryson ran straight to Jonathan.

"Hey man, what's going on?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we go someplace else?"

"Sure. Let's go upstairs".

They headed up to the media room, and Megyn and Jennifer and Maddie sat on the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, ok, I guess. My blood pressure has been up, and I had to fire Susan as my doctor today. But other than that, and my emotions being all over the place and my hormones going nuts, I guess I'm fine".

"Why did you fire Susan?"

"It's a long story. But she thought Jonathan was stressing me out, so she admitted me to the hospital for my blood pressure and wouldn't let him come see me and convinced me that he needed to move out so that my blood pressure would decrease, and then lied to us on the phone when he asked her if she had seen him at the hospital. I hadn't seen him and he was insisting that he had come by and she lied about it. So, I fired her".

"I would have too".

Jennifer took Maddie from Megyn.

"Well hello there, sweetheart. You sure do have on a pretty outfit tonight".

"Say Aunt Jennifer, those are my pajamas. Bubba didn't get upset till bedtime, and Mommy had already changed me".

"Crazy to think that in about 5 months, I will be doing the changing at bedtime".

"I promise you, it's the most fun you will ever have in your entire life".

"The men folk sure are taking a long time talking, I wonder what's bothering Bryson".

"Well, I think it's all tied into his real dad. William resurfaced last weekend and asked to see him, and they spent about an hour talking in the living room. And then he said he had to go and wanted to come by the next day and take him to the park, and he completely ghosted him. And then, I got a phone call from the school guidance counselor that he's been getting into fights, and cussing, and that William's son by his newest ex-wife is going to be joining Bryson's class. I begged them to put him in a different class, but they said that the other classes didn't have room. I asked her if Bryson knew about this, and she said yes, that William and his son, Cade, and Cade's mom Shayla had all walked in together, and that William announced to everyone that Cade had a brother in class, and the teacher made Bryson Cade's buddy, the one who has to show him around".

"Oh, that's not fair."

"Yeah, I'm considering meeting with the principal over this. Part of me wants to pull him out, and part of me wants to let him experience this. I mean, if William is as active as he says he's going to be, then Bryson will get to see his dad. However, I am nervous that he will ignore Bryson and only pay attention to Cade, which isn't fair. And the guidance counselor kept calling them the twins, so I had to gently explain to her that I was pregnant with Bryson when I caught him having an affair, and the boys are only 4 months apart, with completely different moms, and that William and I were divorced when I gave birth, so they aren't twins. And then I decided to make sure that they know that William and Shayla are in no way allowed to check Bryson out of school at all, for any reason. Only David and I are allowed to do that".

"That's a good idea".

"So, yeah I have a feeling that he is getting bullied over the fact that Cade is his brother, or he just wants to figure out how to come to terms with not having a dad. Tonight, at dinner, he was asking questions about when I had to go to court again, and if I could tell the court to tell his dad to stop it. As soon as I announced it was bedtime, he started pitching a fit saying he needed to see Jonathan and could he come over, and I said I would call and see if Jonathan wanted to take him to the park tomorrow, but he got more upset and said he had to talk to him tonight".

"Jonathan was excited too. He called him a ladies' man".

Megyn laughed. "He thinks he is one, after Jonathan helped him get that girl in his class to like him".

Jonathan and Bryson came downstairs then.

"Bryson, honey, come here please".

He went over to Megyn.

"Are you ok?"

Bryson nodded.

"You can come talk to Mr. Jonathan whenever he will let you come talk to him, but I want you to know that you can always talk to me, ok?"

He nodded.

Max came in then.

"Hey everybody".

"Hey Max".

"Max, do we have any chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes, Mrs. H."

"Max, do you think you could take Bryson here into the kitchen so he can eat some?"

"Sure. Come on, kid".

Bryson went with Max and Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Is he alright?"

"I think so. He started off by saying that he feels like his dad is going to ignore him and only come to things for the other son. And I told him that he would have to wait and see what happened, but that if he ever wanted a dad type guy to come see him at school, I would come or Dave would come. And I told him he could always call and ask his dad to come for him as well. And then he told me that Cade has been telling him that their dad doesn't love him and that he was a horrible baby and that because of that, he left Megyn and took up with Cade's mom. So, I told him that sometimes, siblings can be jealous of each other, and that Cade might just be making it up, and to tell him that he didn't want to talk about it. And then he told me he wants me to adopt him as my son, so that way he wouldn't have to be Cade's brother anymore. He was pretty disappointed when I told him you and I were having a girl".

They chuckled.

"And then he said that the kids at school are cussing and he didn't know if he should cuss too. He wanted to know if we cussed in the Navy".

"Oh how cute".

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that real men don't cuss, and that if you cuss in the Navy, you get put on exercise detail, where you have to do 1000 pushups, and that some of the meanest, toughest guys in the Navy always said the same thing when they wanted to cuss, and that word was 'phooey'."

"Good job, darling".

"Thank you, Jonathan, for talking to him, and thank you both for letting us just ambush you like this".

"You are welcome here anytime, you know that".

Max and Bryson came out of the kitchen then.

Bryson had chocolate all over his face.

"Were the cookies good?"

"Absolutely. And so was the chocolate milk, and the chocolate chips Mr. Max spread on the cookies after he got them out of the microwave".

"Geez, you won't sleep for a week".

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?"

"Not till the weekend".

"Aw, man."

He turned to Jonathan.

"I bet if you were my dad, we could have chocolate chip pancakes whenever".

"Don't bet on it, Champ. Ms. Jennifer is pretty strict about eating healthy and not eating a lot of sweets".

"Bummer".

Maddie had fallen asleep on Jennifer's chest, so she helped Megyn put her in the car seat, while Jonathan had a final chat with Bryson.

Pretty soon, Jonathan and Bryson were walking out to the car.

"Go ahead, champ."

He ran to Megyn.

"You are the best mommy, and I can't wait to have chocolate chip pancakes on the weekend".

He gave her a big hug.

She leaned down to talk to him.

"We will definitely have them this weekend. And we will figure out the stuff with your dad, together. But regardless of what happens, it has nothing to do with you being a good kid or a bad kid, because the truth is, you are an awesome kid, and he doesn't know what he's missing".

Bryson nodded and hugged her again, and then ran back to Jonathan.

They high fived, and he thanked him for talking to him.

"Anytime, Champ".

Megyn came back and hugged Jennifer and Jonathan.

"Thanks again, guys".

"Goodnight."

Jonathan and Jennifer walked back into the house.

"Ready to go up?"

"Yeah. You?"

She nodded.

"Max, we are going up. Goodnight".

They went upstairs and got in bed, and she snuggled up to him.

"Darling, you were so great with Bryson tonight. I can't wait till you are like that with our daughter".

"I was scared to death. I was so afraid he wanted to have the sex talk".

She started laughing.

"You get to have that talk with our kid too, Mr. H."

"Oh no. We are having a girl, that's a mommy talk, not a daddy talk. If we have a boy someday, I will have that talk with him".

"That is fair".

She started scratching his chest, and nestled into the crook of his arm.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Not at all. I love it when you lay with me like this".

"Yeah, but there's now more of me to lay on you".

"Darling, you are growing a baby. I would be worried about you if you didn't gain weight through the process".

"I know…I just want to look my best for you, and for myself, that's all".

"I love you at any size, any shape, any everything, and that is never going to change".

He captured her face in his hands, and pulled her in for a long, slow, absolutely perfect kiss.

"Honey…."

"We can't….we don't want to hurt the baby".

"I need you, Jonathan. We won't hurt the baby".

"You need me, huh?"

"I do…I want you".

"I want you too, but the baby…"

She leaned down and kissed him. She felt him hesitate. She glared at him.

She climbed off him, and rolled away from him.

"Babe…"

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

He tried to wrap his arms around her but she wouldn't let him.

Frustrated, he rolled over and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

She woke up about an hour before his alarm went off. She got up to go to the bathroom and came back to bed.

Jonathan woke up as she was getting back in bed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine".

They settled back in and slept till his alarm went off. She got up and got a shower first.

He slipped in behind her in the shower, and soaped her back for her, and gave her a back rub. She dropped the razor she had been using to shave her legs.

"We'll get it later, babe".

She leaned back against him as he grabbed her breasts, and kissed her neck.

"Jonathan…"

"You are so beautiful, darling".

"Honey, my back is killing me. Can you do a deep rub on my lower back, please?"

"Certainly".

She leaned forward and braced herself against the shower wall, and he rubbed her back for her, and got the knots out.

After he was done, he lifted her leg and gently entered her, causing her to cry out.

He thrust in and out of her, and then brought them to mutual release.

She turned and kissed him, and just as she broke their kiss, she looked down.

There was a pool of blood on the shower floor.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jennifer, are you alright?"

"I'm fine".

"Come on, let's get you out of the shower".

He helped her out of the shower, and they both realized that she had cut her leg while shaving and that's where the blood was coming from.

She could see he was worried, even after she had put a Band-Aid on and cleaned her leg off.

"Darling, I promise, I'm fine. The baby's fine. Everything is ok".

She finished drying off, and got dressed. After he was dressed, they walked downstairs together and had breakfast.

"What does your day look like darling?"

"I have a few meetings, and then I can come home. What about you?"

"Well, I was thinking. Do you want to go with me to register for baby stuff?"

"If you want me to".

"But what do you want? I don't want to do it without you unless you don't want to go. It's just going to involve us picking out baby items we need and what colors we want them in".

"We can also just buy the stuff".

"I know that. But darling, we don't know if we are going to have a baby shower or not, and this tells people what we want. After the showers are over, we can go buy the stuff we didn't get".

"I see. How do you know all this stuff?"

"Woman's intuition".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"So, are you going with me?"

"You can handle that".

She nodded.

"Want to have lunch today?"

"Sure. How about 11:45?"

"Perfect".

She walked him to the door and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm absolutely certain".

"I love you, if I hurt you, please tell me".

"Jonathan, stop. I'm fine, the baby is fine, and nobody is hurt. I did it before you got in the shower, I'm sure. I love you".

"I love you past the moon and back".

He kissed her a few times, and then headed to the office.

She went to the study to work on an article for a little bit, and then went to meet him at the office.

She stepped off the elevator and walked to Deanne's desk.

"Hi. Is Jonathan busy? I'm here for our lunch date".

"Not at all, Mrs. Hart. Go right in".

"Thank you".

She opened the door and walked in.

Jonathan was on the phone.

She blew him a kiss, as she shut the door behind her and locked it.

He gave her the thumbs up sign, and motioned for her to come to him.

She studied him as she walked towards him. Her husband was easily the most handsome man in any room, let alone the city.

"I am absolutely obsessed with my husband', she thought to herself.

He ended his phone call and hung up. He buzzed Deanne as he held his hand out to Jennifer, which she happily took.

"Deanne, Mrs. Hart and I are going to be on a very important long-distance phone call, and don't wish to be disturbed. Thank you".

"Certainly, Mr. Hart".

He hung up from buzzing Deanne, and immediately took the phone off the hook.

"Darling, what about lunch?"

"I had it delivered. But, really, all I need right now is you".

She wrapped her arms around him as he drew her in for a long, slow kiss.

He led her to the couch, and made sure she was comfortable.

"Darling, I have to tell you something".

"What is it?"

"Susan Kendall called this morning. She wanted me to ask you to reconsider your decision not to use her as a doctor and ending your friendship with her".

"What did you tell her?"

"The same thing that I told her in the hospital the day you fired her. I support whatever decision you make".

"Thank you".

"Today I told her that I wasn't getting involved, and that if you wanted to speak with her, you would come to her. She said she would respect that and seemed concerned that you didn't have a doctor yet. She said it's almost time for your gestational test".

"Well, I do need to find another doctor. I am not going to go back to her. I want someone who I can trust to tell you what's going on if I cannot. She lied to you and she lied to me, and I just feel I can't trust her".

"I support that."

"She was so convinced that you were making my blood pressure rise. But really, I think you are what keeps it normal. I feel it rise when I can't be with you, not when I am with you".

"I know what you mean".

He leaned back and kissed her on the neck.

"Speaking of something rising…"

"Yes, let's speak about that".

She had worn one of the only outfits that fit her, a purple dress with cap sleeves and some black flats.

She pushed him back on the couch and straddled him, kicking her shoes off as she did so.

She kissed his face all the way to his earlobe.

"Unzip me", she whispered.

He unzipped her dress, and then just as quickly, zipped it back up.

"Darling, unzip me…"

"Jennifer, we shouldn't do this".

She leaned back and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we shouldn't do this. We need to stop".

"Ok".

She climbed off him, and put her shoes back on.

She walked over to his desk and got her purse.

"Have a nice afternoon darling". She quickly kissed him and headed to the door.

"Jennifer, wait-"

"Bye darling".

She walked out the door. She made it to the car before she started to cry.

She spent the afternoon registering for baby stuff at Target, Bye Bye Baby, and Pottery Barn kids. She went and got a pedicure, and then headed home.

She called Megyn on her cell on the way home.

"Hey-I was wondering, who delivered Maddie?"

"Susan did. But I see a different obgyn now, Dr. Allison Perkins. She's in the book on Elm. I love her, she's very knowledgeable and very easy to talk to".

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you let Susan go?"

"I didn't. I never went to her in the first place. Maddie came during a week when Dr. Perkins was out of town, and Susan just so happened to be the doctor on call. She was great, but it was awkward exposing that part of me to her".

"Great. I will call Dr. Perkins today. Thank you, Megyn".

She hung up and pulled in the driveway.

She went inside and got some water, and took it upstairs.

After she had changed clothes, she sat down and called Dr. Perkins and made an appointment for the next day.

She laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Next thing she knew, it was dark, and Jonathan was kissing her head.

"Darling….wake up. It's almost dinner time".

She woke up and looked at him, and rolled back over.

"I'm not hungry".

"Jennifer, please don't do this. I was hoping we could have a nice dinner".

"No, we shouldn't".

"The baby needs to eat, Jennifer. Come on, be reasonable".

"Fine. I will go eat. Alone."

She got out of bed and went downstairs without even looking at him and headed to the kitchen.

She started making herself a plate of leftovers.

Jonathan came into the kitchen and didn't say anything. He just stood there, watching her.

When her plate was ready, she took it to the back patio swing, and ate alone.

She had just finished eating when he came outside and sat next to her.

"Can we talk?"

She turned and gave him a pointed look.

"We shouldn't".

"I love you, Jennifer. I don't want to hurt you, or make you feel rejected".

"Killed two birds with that stone, didn't you?"

"Babe, I would never forgive myself if I hurt you or the baby while we made love".

"Need I remind you, you started things today, not me. And, even though there's less than a 2% chance of that happening, your solution is to never touch me again?"

"That's not what I'm saying".

"I knew it. You think I'm fat. You told me I'm not fat, but ever since my belly really popped out, you can't get away from me fast enough. Well, let me make it easy on you. Find somewhere else to sleep, Jonathan. I would hate to repulse you with my fatness".

She got up and went inside, slamming the door behind her.

She took her dish to the sink, and then went upstairs.

Jonathan came upstairs about 10 minutes later, and found that she was already in bed.

He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed with her.

He heard her crying softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I love you, I am here, ready to explain this to you when you are ready to listen".

"Explain what? How you don't want to be with me anymore, how you aren't attracted to me anymore, how you are disgusted by how big I've gotten? No explanation necessary, Jonathan. I will never forget that look on your face today".

"Babe, come here. Please".

She rolled over to face him.

"I love you. I am not repulsed by you. I am not saying that I am not attracted to you. I am saying that I got scared that us having sex would hurt the baby. Physically hurt the baby. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you or the baby, you know that".

"Jonathan, when Susan was my doctor, she told us that we could have sex, just not overdo it. It's not like we were going to have an all-day sex session".

"I got scared, I'm sorry".

"I am too".

She rolled back over and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan woke up quietly and let Jennifer sleep. He went and showered in the guest room so that he wouldn't wake her.

She slept till 8, and when she woke up, she saw that he had placed a love note on his pillow for her.

"Darling, I hate that we aren't speaking. This is supposed to be a happy time, us getting ready to meet our daughter. I'm sorry I made you feel as though I didn't love you or want to be with you, nothing could be further from the truth. I will be home for lunch and the rest of the day. I love you, Jonathan".

She went and showered and was in the study when he got home.

"Jennifer?"

"In here".

"Hi".

"Hi".

He walked to her at the desk, with a bouquet of flowers.

"I love you. I'm sorry about yesterday, darling. I never meant to hurt you. in fact, I was trying to do the opposite".

"I know. It's just complicated Jonathan. My emotions are all over the place, and the one thing you and I have always had no matter what, is chemistry."

"Babe, this is as new to me as it is to you. We are just feeling our way through, alright? All I can say is I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry too, I feel like all I do is yell at you".

"No, you don't. And you are some kind of cute when you yell".

"Glad you think so".

"I cleared my schedule for the afternoon, I was thinking we could have a massage date".

"I like the sound of that."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I have a surprise coming".

"Really?"

"Yes, it will be here in an hour".

She leaned up and kissed him, and then they went and had lunch.

After lunch, Jennifer called Megyn's doctor and made an appointment for the next day.

She called Susan's office and asked to have her medical records sent right away to Dr. Perkins office.

She was in the study when her surprise came.

"Darling, I am closing the door. Stay in here till I tell you".

"Can I go to the back patio swing instead?"

"I will allow it".

"Oh, how gracious of you". She leaned up and kissed him.

She went and swung for about an hour and finally, Jonathan came and got her.

"Ok, you can come inside now".

He took her hand and led her upstairs, and stopped her at the top of the stairs.

"Ok, blindfold time".

He put a blindfold on her, and led her to the bedroom.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3…. You can take the blindfold off".

She took the blindfold off, and looked at it, and then looked back at him.

"Darling, what is that?"


	14. Chapter 14

"It's a pregnancy mattress. I ordered it for you last week. There is a section that comes out, and you can rest your belly in it, so you can sleep on your stomach. Go ahead, try it out".

She went over to the bed and he pulled the section out, and she laid down on her stomach and stuck her belly in the cut-out part of the mattress.

He went and laid down next to her.

"What do you think?"

"It's heaven. Thank you". She leaned up and kissed him.

He helped her up, and they went and changed clothes, and then she laid back down in the bed so that he could give her a massage.

After a nice hour-long massage, she was all relaxed and calm.

They napped together for a little bit, and then she woke up and climbed on his back.

She gave him a back scratch, and a deep tissue massage.

He woke up just before dinner, and they went downstairs to find that Max had prepared them a gourmet meal.

"What do we have, Max?"

"Shrimp and grits, salad, and key lime pie for dessert".

"Sounds great".

After a nice dinner, Jonathan built them a fire in the fireplace, and they snuggled up on the couch.

"Darling, we talked about naming her Jessi Lynn. But now I am thinking no…"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure. I just don't feel like Jessi Lynn is her name…."

"Well, we have till she's born to pick a name. If you don't like it, we can change it to something else".

"What do you like?"

"Whatever you like".

"Jonathan! If you like something, will you just tell me?"

"I don't have a clear favorite, babe. I don't. If you say a name and I don't like it, I will tell you".

"Did you ever think about what you were going to name your kids when you were growing up?"

"No. I honestly never did".

"I've always liked names that are like two names put together".

"So, you want us to name her Jonniffer? Or Jennithan?"

She started laughing.

"No, silly. I mean like Anne Marie, or Martha Ann, things like that. But in our case, it has to start with a J".

She went and got the baby name book that she had bought, and turned to the J section.

She grabbed a legal pad and a pen, and they made a list.

Jennifer liked Josie, Jolie, Jessica, and Jaycie. Jonathan liked Jamie, Jenna, and Jayde.

They both liked Jessa, Janie, and Jana and Jordyn.

Jennifer wrote down everything, and leaned against him, while she made up all the different combos of first names and middle names.

By the time she was finished, he was asleep.

She sat up, and kissed him, and rubbed his chest.

"Darling…come on."

He woke up and they went upstairs to bed, and fell asleep rather quickly.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer woke up with a start around 3 a.m.

She started nudging Jonathan.

"Darling….Jonathan….."

"I love it when you wake me in the middle of the night".

"No, not that. The baby."

"Are you ok? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine. I just had this dream, and her name was Jillian. I want to, Jonathan. I want to name her Jillian. We have to name her that, her name is now Jillian!" She was being very insistent.

"Ok, babe".

"Jonathan, I'm serious".

"Ok, I believe you".

She nestled down on to his chest and lightly scratched his chest.

He held her closer.

"Goodnight babe, I'm going back to sleep now".

She kissed him and a few minutes later, she fell asleep herself.

***Later that morning***

Jonathan woke up at 7 when his alarm went off.

He eased out from under Jennifer, and headed for the shower.

When he was finished, she was up, and got in the shower behind him.

They had breakfast together, downstairs in the kitchen.

"Darling, my appointment with the new doctor, Dr. Perkins is at 11. Can you make it?"

"I certainly will".

"Perfect. Her office is on Willshire, the building across from the light, suite 304."

"I will be there at 10:45".

She leaned over and kissed him.

After they finished eating, she walked with him to the door.

"Bye darling, I love you".

"I love you past the moon and back, twice. Just for starters".

She chuckled as she kissed him.

"Bye, I love you".

One more kiss and he was out the door.

She worked on an article until about 10, and then she got ready to go to the appointment.

"Max, I'll be back later".

"Ok, Mrs. H."

She got in the car and headed out, and pulled up at almost the same time Jonathan did.

"Hi Darling. Perfect timing".

"Perfect indeed".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss.

They walked inside and Jennifer got signed in.

She was called back as soon as she filled out the paperwork, and they were taken to an exam room.

The nurse came in and took her vitals and asked her some basic questions.

The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Hi, I'm Allison Perkins."

"Hi. I am Jennifer Hart, this is my husband Jonathan. We were referred to you by Megyn Watkins and Maddie".

"Oh, how sweet. I love them".

She told them all about her practice, and what the basic policies were.

"Now, since it's your first appointment, I want to do an in-depth ultrasound, if that's ok".

"Perfect. We would love to see our princess".

She laid back on the table, and undid her pants, and they started the ultrasound.

Pretty soon, there she was on the screen.

"Hi sweetheart".

"Looks like she's waving at us".

"Ok, Mrs. Hart. I have you measuring about 2 days ahead, which is normal for this stage. You are right at 20 weeks. I find that your daughter is perfectly developed, and growing normally. So, from here on out, she will get eyelashes and fingernails, and then her skin will start to take shape. As her skin gets thicker and more solid, she will just grow bigger, which is what we want. So, while I know that women don't usually like to gain weight, in this case, you want to gain weight because the more weight you gain, the more weight the baby gains. And the more weight the baby gains, the healthier at birth she will be".

She nodded.

"Now, I see in your chart that you were diagnosed with high blood pressure. The medicine that you are taking seems to be working, so I am going to write you a prescription, and I am going to give you enough refills to last the pregnancy. If you can't find your pills or run out, just call me and I will get you more. It's very important that you take these pills because high blood pressure in pregnancy can be harmful to the baby if not treated."

"When do we do the gestational test?"

"I want you to make an appointment for next week and you can do it then".

"Ok. What do you think about us flying somewhere for Christmas?"

"Where?"

"Maryland, to my father's house".

"At this stage in pregnancy, normally I would have no objections. However, given your blood pressure issues, I'm afraid I have to say no, due to how long you would be in the air. It's just too far, I'm sorry".

She looked sad, but nodded.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Given my blood pressure issues, is it safe for us to have sex?"

"Yes. Just don't go trying the karma sutra, or anything wild and crazy. And laying flat on your back isn't recommended either, as it will cut off blood supply to the baby. So, wedge a pillow under one side of your back. And, while we are on the subject, when your delivery is imminent, and your water breaks, that's it. No more sex, come to the hospital".

"Thank you, doctor".

She printed them a few copies of pictures of the baby and made them a DVD.

"And just for good measure, I can confirm for you that you are indeed having a girl, and just the one. Only one baby".

Jonathan leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Do you have a name picked out?"

"I kind of like Jillian".

"Kind of? Darling, you sat up and practically screamed it to the neighborhood in the middle of the night".

She started laughing.

"Ok, so it's a favorite".

"Jillian is a lovely name."

After they went over what to expect next time, they shook hands with her and headed out.

Jennifer made her appointment and then she and Jonathan headed to the car.

"Want to grab some lunch, babe?"

"Do you have time?"

"Yeah, I can make it work".

She rode with him and they went to a Mexican place that they loved.

"I think I am going to have to go get a new wardrobe today. It's time".

"You get whatever your heart desires, darling."

"Babe, we talked about cars, but we never went and test drove one. Can we do that tomorrow night?"

"Sure. After dinner".

"Great".

She was quiet for a bit. She turned to look at him.

"Is there anything you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there anything you want? I keep telling you what I want to do and buy and you keep telling me to go for it. So, what do you want?"

"I want you to be happy and taken care of and our daughter to be happy and taken care of".

"Well you are doing that, darling. But what do you want?"  
"Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Promise".

"I want us to do the doll that Susan gave us".

"You do?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, I do. I want to practice before JJ gets here, and that's the best way I can think of".

"JJ?"

"Jennifer Jr. I want her to look like you".

Jennifer teared up.

"I love you".

She leaned over and kissed him nice and slow.

"We will do it this weekend, on Friday".

"Sure".

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"I know that you had your heart set on going home for Christmas. I promise you, we will have the best Christmas right here, just you and me".

She nodded.

"I just wanted a snowy Christmas. And Walter's caramel apple cider. And the smell of my dad's pipe tobacco wafting through the house. And, I was itching to get into my mom's recipes and make some of her old favorites".

"I know. But you heard the doctor, it's not safe. Jillian deserves to have the best shot at life, and we can't give her that unless we do everything we can to make sure that she stays where she is until it's absolutely the right time for her to come. I promise you, next year, when she's here with us, we will all three spend her first Christmas in Hill Haven".

She nodded. She was sad but she understood.

"Which recipes of hers would you make?"

"Well, her sausage stuffing is always a favorite. And there are a few salad recipes of hers, like her bleu cheese and grape salad with the onion dressing, and the rainbow salad she used to make. And she used to always make three different kinds of sauces. And every year we had ham, and she would always make mustard sauce, a sweet and sour sauce, and a horseradish sauce. The mustard one was my favorite, but we always had the other two as well. I just miss her cooking sometimes, but especially at the holidays."

They finished their lunch, and paid the check, and he took her back to her car.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I guess. I just have to wrap my mind around it".

He opened the door for her, and got her all buckled in.

"I love you, I will see you in a few hours. Please be careful".

"I will. I love you too".

He leaned in and kissed her, and then she left.

She shopped all afternoon, and bought several outfits and several separate pieces from several places. She bought clothes for herself and also clothes for the baby.

She found a baby book she liked as well.

She was pretty tired when she got home. Max came out to help her with the packages.

He carried them up to the bedroom for her.

"I'm going to take a hot bath, Max. I'll be down in a little bit".

"Ok, Mrs. H. As soon as Mr. H. gets home, dinner will be ready".

"Sounds great, Max".

After her bath was over, she put on some pajamas and started putting her new clothes away.

"Jennifer?"

"Up here".

He came in the room and saw her putting something in the closet.

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just putting new clothes away".

He came to her and kissed her.

"Max says dinner will be ready soon".

"Great."

He changed clothes and then they headed downstairs.

They were on the couch, he with a cocktail and her with sparkling water.

"Darling, the ladies at the office want to throw us a shower. I told them it was fine. They are going to get back with me about a time and date and all that".

"That's so kind of them."

He looked at her.

"Are you feeling ok? Your face is awfully red".

"I'm fine. I took a hot bath before you got home, maybe that's why".

"Yeah, maybe".

"I found this lotion today while I was shopping. And they gave me a sample of it, and I liked it so much I bought a big bottle of it. I think you might like it too. Here, smell".

She put her wrist in front of his face.

"I do like that smell. Smells like gardenias and jasmine".

"Yep, that's what it is-jasmine and flowers".

Max came in just then.

"Dinner's ready folks. Trying a new recipe tonight. Stuffed steak, roasted vegetables, and wild rice".

"Sounds wonderful".

He helped her to the table, and everyone got settled.

Jennifer took a bite and moaned in delight.

"Max…this is amazing! What is in it?"

"Well, the steak is stuffed with bleu cheese and artichoke hearts. I also rubbed the steaks with olive oil and red pepper flakes".

"This is so good. I love this, Max".

"Yeah Max, this is pretty good."

"Thanks, guys. I like new recipes".

Jennifer liked it so much that she had a second helping.

After dinner, she and Jonathan did the dishes, while Max headed out to a poker game.

After the dishes were done, Jonathan and Jennifer went upstairs to bed.

She showed him the baby clothes she got, and the baby book.

"I can't wait to see her in these clothes".

"I just want to see her".

They fell asleep rather easily, and he had his arms around her.

Around 2 a.m., she woke up to go to the bathroom.

She came back to bed.

"Jonathan, I don't feel so well".

"Mmmm".

"Jonathan….Jonathan…."

He sat up.

"I don't feel so well".

"What's wrong?"

"I'm itching all over and I'm hot".

He leaned up and turned the light on.

He looked back at Jennifer.

"Ok, darling. It's going to be ok. Get dressed, I am taking you to the hospital".


	15. Chapter 15

"The hospital? I don't want to go to the hospital, Jonathan. You know I hate hospitals".

"I know that. But I will be with you, and we need to make sure the baby is ok. Here, let me help you".

He got up and got the clothes that she told him to get, and helped her get dressed. He quickly changed his clothes and then they headed downstairs.

He left her standing by the stairs, while he left a quick note for Max, and then they headed to the car.

"Now, just lean your seat back and relax, and we will be there before you know it".

15 minutes later, they were at the hospital.

"I'm going to go get you a wheelchair, and I will be right back".

He went inside to the nurse's desk.

"Ladies, I am about to bring my wife in. She has this horrible rash all over her body, but I haven't let her see it yet. So please don't say anything till you know what it is. Also, she's 5 months pregnant".

He walked back out to the car.

"No wheelchair darling, they said they didn't have anyone available to push you".

"It's ok, I can walk".

They got her settled in to triage, and she noticed the nurses were staring at her.

"What brings you in today?"

"Well, I just don't feel well. We were asleep and I got up to go to the bathroom, and I was dizzy and itchy and I couldn't get it to stop and I just feel weird."

"Where are you itching?"

"Everywhere. Literally all over".

They took her vitals, and wrote some notes on her chart.

They took her blood pressure and saw that it was slightly elevated.

"Ok, Mrs. Hart, we are going to put you in a room, and the doctor will be in to see you shortly."

They had her put a gown on, and then Jonathan helped her into bed.

"Darling, why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you are so beautiful".

"Jonathan, I'm serious".

"I am too. You are the most beautiful woman in any room".

"Jonathan! It's 2:30 in the morning, I doubt very seriously that these people are awed by my beauty".

"Why wouldn't they be? I sure am".

She started to make this weird noise, and grabbed at her chest.

She dug in her purse and pulled out her compact.

"If you won't tell me da tooth, I will dust hav to wook for myseff…..Donatan! Dis is awbul!"

He tried to hold her hand, but she wouldn't let him.

"why bidn't you tell me?"

"Jennifer, calm down. Let me get the nurse. Hang on".

He reached over and pushed the button for the nurse to come.

"If dey gib me a sot, I bill kill you".

"Ok, honey".

"I'm therious. I'm tho uggy".

"You are beautiful, Jennifer. You are just having a reaction to something, that's all. They will give you some medicine and you will be fine".

The nurse came in, and saw her then, and paged the doctor.

"Thee? Eben thee was repulsed by me".

"she wasn't repulsed by you, she was doing her job."

He put the rails down and climbed into bed next to her.

"Honey, I promise you, it's ok. It's going to be ok".

She let him put an arm around her, but that was about all.

"Ab I thplotchy?"

"Are you what?"

Jennifer started to cry.

She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote "Am I splotchy?"

"Darling, splotches or not, you are absolutely stunning, no matter what time of day it is."

She didn't say anything, she just covered her face with her hands.

He kissed her head and tried to make her feel better.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and examined her.

"Can you say your name for me?"

"Benniver Art".

Jonathan had to stifle a chuckle.

"Ok, I am going to give you some Benadryl. I am not sure what you are allergic to, but we will get the swelling to go away and then we will figure it out."

The nurse brought the Benadryl shot, and Jonathan held Jennifer's hand while they gave it to her.

She didn't like it, but she was cooperative.

She wrote out "What about the splotches?"

"The Benadryl will help with those too. They won't go away as fast as the swelling will, so when you get home, you will want to put some Oatmeal lotion on yourself, that is usually soothing".

She nodded.

"Does anything hurt?"

She pointed to her head.

"Ok, we will get you something for your headache. I will be back to check on you in about 20 minutes."

She smiled at the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor. We appreciate it. If you don't mind, can I ask you something I know my wife is thinking?"

"Certainly".

"Is the baby ok?"

Jennifer started nodding and grabbed Jonathan's hand.

"I am not seeing anything right now that would make me concerned for the baby. However, had you not come in, it could have definitely caused concern-if you don't have oxygen, the baby doesn't have oxygen. So, it's very fortunate that you started swelling here at the hospital and not at home".

Jennifer nodded.

"Thank you".

The doctor left, and the nurse came in and started her an IV, and then gave her some headache medicine.

She snuggled up onto Jonathan's chest and he covered them with a blanket. He reached behind them and dimmed the lights, and she tried to fall back asleep.

Just as she had fallen asleep, the nurse came in and checked her blood pressure.

It was a little elevated, but not too bad.

"Mrs. Hart, I need you to say your name for me please."

"Bennfer Art".

"Ok, thank you".

She made some notes in the chart and then left the room.

Jennifer fell asleep on Jonathan's chest, and slept for a couple of hours. The doctor got delayed, so his 20 minutes turned into 3 hours.

She woke up and kissed his chest, and then went to the bathroom and came back.

"Babe, are you still swollen?"

"Yeb, I ab". She had a sad look on her face.

"It's ok, it will be ok".

She got back in bed with him, and they waited for the doctor. She kept touching her lips and her face.

He kissed her forehead and tried to comfort her.

The nurse came back in to check her vitals again and check her blood pressure. It was up even more, so she gave her a dose of her blood pressure medicine in her IV, and then left.

Jennifer wasn't asleep, but she had her eyes closed.

As soon as the medicine went into her arm, she started crying.

"Burns…..it burns…. Please make it stop….. it burns".

Jonathan pushed the button for the nurse, and then held both of her hands.

"The swelling seems to have receded".

"It burns. My arm is on fire".

The nurse came back in, and Jonathan explained to her that Jennifer was in pain and saying it was burning.

All of a sudden, Jennifer started swelling again, and this time, it was even worse. Her eyes were almost swollen shut, and both of her lips swelled up this time, not just her bottom lip like last time.

The nurse paged the dr. and immediately gave her a shot of Benadryl.

The dr. came in and examined Jennifer.

"Ok, so it appears that you are having an allergic reaction to your blood pressure medicine. So, we are giving you Benadryl, and we will switch your blood pressure meds to other medicines. It will only take a little while to get the medicine out of your system. I promise you, the baby is fine. We are going to put a monitor on you so that we can watch your blood pressure more closely. Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head no.

"Ok that's good. I will be back to check on you in about an hour, try to rest".

Jonathan and Jennifer laid the bed back, and she snuggled up to his chest and they fell asleep.

About 45 minutes later, Jonathan felt something happening to his arm. He woke up and looked over at Jennifer. She was holding her head and thrashing about slightly. Her monitor was going crazy with beeping and numbers. He hit the button for the nurse, and tried to hold Jennifer still.

The nurse and the Dr. came in.

"Mr. Hart, we are going to need you to get out of the bed".

He climbed out of the bed and stood by while they worked on Jennifer.

The nurse gave her a shot for pain, and a few minutes later, Jennifer calmed down and seemed more relaxed.

"Mrs. Hart, we are going to put you in reverse Trendelenburg to control your blood pressure. You are allowed to go to the bathroom, and you are allowed to eat and drink, but any time you aren't doing either of those things, you need to be in reverse Trendelenburg".

"What is that?"

Jonathan was holding her hand, and she started nodding after he asked the doctor that.

"It's where we put you on your back, with your head lower than your feet. It can be used for a lot of things in pregnancy, and blood pressure is one of them".

"How long will she have to stay this way?"

"Hopefully not too long. But we need to stop these blood pressure spikes".

They got her set up, and then Jonathan asked the doctor to order him a bed so he could stay with her and he agreed.

After the bed was delivered, he put the rails down on Jennifer's bed, and on his. He climbed into bed and heard her whimpering. He then got his bed into position like hers was and put his arm around her.

"Barling, bat are you boing?'

"Well, I want to lay with you, and you have to lay like this for the baby. And since everything we do is for the baby right now, if you have to lay like this, I will too".

She wanted to tell him how sweet that was, and how that was adorable, and how that made him the best husband ever. But she was still swollen, so instead, she just puckered her lips for a kiss and kissed him a few times.

They laid there a few hours, almost upside down. Jennifer managed to fall asleep, with her head on Jonathan's chest.

Jonathan fell asleep a little while later, and they managed to sleep well for about 3 hours.

The doctor came in and let her sit up, and they took her vitals and gave her some water.

"Your splotches are going away. How is your speech?"

"I don't know".

She looked at Jonathan.

"Jennifer Hart".

"Sounds perfect to me".

"Me too".

She was so happy. And so tired.

"Ok, so we are going to keep you here a little longer. We want to give you a dose of the new blood pressure medicine and see how you react to it."

She nodded.

They gave her some of the new medicine in her IV, and she ordered them some food from the cafeteria.

She moved the bed back to reverse Trendelenburg, and waited for her food delivery.

She snuggled closer to Jonathan.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"Wanna have upside down sex?"

"Jonathan, we can't do that here! Someone will see us".

"So, let's show them how it's done".

"Jonathan, behave yourself!"

She kissed him.

"As soon as we get home…"

"You got a deal".

He gave her several long, slow kisses.

They laid in the bed kissing and cuddling till the nurse came back in.

"Ok, you are responding to this medicine well, so we are going to let you go home. Dr. Weston has discharged you, and he wrote you a prescription for the blood pressure medicine. Take one every day, first thing in the morning. No salt, and try to drink plenty of water each day".

"Thank you".

They raised the beds up, and Jennifer changed clothes, and then she and Jonathan headed home.

***Willow Pond***

They pulled up and parked, and went inside.

"Hey, how's the baby? Mrs. H., you alright?"

"I'm fine, Max. Just a little tired. Going to go lay down".

"See you in the morning, Max".

Jennifer was in the room first, and she went and changed into one of her new pajama shirts.

She climbed into bed, and soon he did too.

She snuggled up to him and he put an arm around her.

"I hate hospitals".

"I know you do, but babe, we had to make sure the baby was alright".

"I know."

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day by having to go to the hospital".

"Don't give that another thought. I love you, and you and our daughter are the most important things in my life".

"I am so ready to have this baby".

"Me too. But we want her to stay in, as long as possible".

"Only till her due date".

"Deal".

She leaned up and kissed him, and held his face with her hands.

He moved his kisses to her neck, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She started lightly scratching his back, as he squeezed her breasts, and opened her pajama top.

He heard her breath hitch as he sucked her nipple for a bit, and then he returned to kissing her neck.

As best she could, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and reached down to guide him where she wanted him.

"Come on honey".

"Not just yet, darling…"

"Jonathan….I want you".

"I want you too".

He kissed her hungrily, and she returned the passion in kind.

He joined their bodies together, and thrust in and out of her, bringing her to the edge before himself.

"Jona….than…."

"Oh god…."

They went over the edge together, and lay there, exhausted and so in love.

"That was incredible".

He didn't say anything, he just kissed her, and held her tenderly.

They fell asleep, all tangled up in the covers and each other, not even bothering to take the piece of the bed out so Jennifer could sleep on her stomach.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer was dreaming. She was in a room, with lots of bright lights.

There was a masked face that kept telling her "I'm sorry".

She looked up and saw all these faces looking at her, and she didn't know any of them.

She woke up sweating and panting.


	16. Chapter 16

***The next morning***

Jennifer had managed to fall back asleep after her dream, but she still remembered it.

She was quiet at breakfast, and very hungry. It seemed like overnight her appetite had tripled.

"Darling, what are your plans today?"

"Well, I have a meeting this morning, and another one this afternoon, and I was hoping that we could have lunch in between".

"Sure. Name the place".

"I'll call you".

Just then the phone rang, and Jonathan went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, hi. It's Susan Kendall. I was calling to see if Jennifer wanted to have lunch today".

"Hi, Susan. I'm not sure if she's free for lunch today, let me ask her. Hang on".

He put the phone down, walked over and kissed her.

"No".

She kissed him again, and then he walked back to the phone.

"I'm sorry, she says she's busy."

"Ok, thanks. Please ask her to call me".

"Ok Susan."

He hung up.

"She wanted me to tell you to please call her".

"Well, it's too bad that you weren't able to give me that message, now isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is".

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"I love you, see you later. I will call you when the meeting is over".

"It's a deal, Mr. H."

She went and showered and got dressed and was working in the study when he called.

"Darling, how about you come to the office at 11:45, and we can go from here?"

"Ok, see you in a bit".

She hung up and went and put on some maternity black pants, a gray long sleeved maternity blouse, and silver sparkly slip on shoes.

She wanted to wear heels but was afraid to, for some reason, and she just wasn't feeling the flip flops today.

She got to the office right on time, and parked, and went inside.

As soon as she stepped off the elevator, she realized that everyone was gone. Nobody was at their desks like they usually are.

She opened Jonathan's office door and found him at his desk.

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

She walked over and kissed him.

"Where shall we dine today, Mr. H.?"

"Well, I had reservations for us at the Bistro. However, HR had a thing today, and they had it catered, and I started thinking, what if we just grabbed some of that out of the conference room, and then ate in here?"

"Perfect".

They headed down to the conference room, holding hands the whole way.

He opened the door for her, and when they walked inside, everyone yelled "Surprise!"

They were throwing them a baby shower.

"Oh my goodness! This is so sweet!"

"You guys really got us, this is so kind".

Jonathan and Jennifer were led to their seats, and given a plate of food. After they were done eating, it was present time.

Everyone had purchased things from their registry, which made Jennifer happy.

They opened outfits and cart covers and blankets and boppy's, and all kinds of baby products, and lots of gift cards.

"This was so thoughtful of you all, I really appreciate it".

"Thanks everyone".

They cut the cake then, and Jonathan went and got Jennifer a piece.

"So, Mr. H., do you guys have a name yet?"  
"We think we might. Nothing official of course, but there is a very strong contender".

Jennifer started packing up everything, and Jonathan told her he would carry it all to the car.

She got another plate then, and they sat and ate some more.

"What time is your meeting this afternoon?"

"2. I should be home right after that".

"Yay. I guess I should figure out what to make for dinner. Max will be at a poker game".

They packed up the leftovers for her to take home, and the leftover cake, and promised to send her pictures later in the week. Jonathan helped carry the stuff to the car.

"Were you surprised too?"

"Yes, I was. I had no idea they were planning that."

"That was so sweet. I can't wait till she gets here and we can dress her in all the cute outfits".

"I just want to hold her and love on her".

"Well, you can practice with me later tonight".

"Sounds great". He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, be careful."

"I love you too".

She got in the car and headed home, while he went back to work.

When she got home, she carried everything inside, and took it straight up to the nursery. The walls were painted, but the furniture wasn't in there yet.

She got in the car and went to a furniture store and ordered a baby crib, a changing table, a glider, a dresser, and a swing. She also picked out a car seat, stroller, and bouncer, as well as a baby bath seat.

They promised to deliver everything to the house that night, and she headed back home.

There was a nip in the air, so she decided to make chili for dinner, and stopped and got all the ingredients.

She had it in the crock pot when Jonathan got home.

"Jennifer?"

"Up here".

He found her outside the nursery, and gave her a long hug and kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I went shopping today. And I was putting some stuff away, and getting things organized, because after dinner, the deliverymen are going to be here and we will have to put together what I purchased".

"I see. And what did you purchase?"

"A crib, changing table, glider, dresser, swing, car seat, stroller, and bouncer."

"Was there anything left at the store?"

"Not much".

He kissed her again.

"I just want her to have what she needs".

"It's alright. You did good".

"So, all that's left to purchase is the crib mattress, and the bedding, and we need to pack my bag and her bag, and sign up for Lamaze classes."

"What is that?"

"It's where I learn how to breathe in labor, and you learn how to help me".

"Oh gee, that sounds like fun".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding. I will gladly go with you".

"Good. Now, while you change clothes and get your toolbelt, I am going to go downstairs and get dinner ready".

She kissed him and headed downstairs.

After they ate, they were sitting on the couch when the intercom buzzed.

It was the deliverymen.

Jonathan buzzed them in. Jennifer opened the door.

"First room upstairs on the right."

She sorted out what stayed downstairs and what went upstairs, and after about 30 minutes, the deliverymen were finished.

Jonathan tipped them well, and then he and Jennifer went upstairs to the nursery.

"I'm thinking Crib here on this wall, changing table on that one, and dresser over there. Rocker maybe in this part?"

Jennifer tested the door opening and closing and where the light would reach, and started shaking her head.

"We are going to have to switch it all around".

After about 20 minutes, they finally figured out the layout, and Jonathan sat down to put the crib together.

She read him the directions, and handed him the pieces.

It took the better part of two hours, but they got it finished.

"We will tackle the changing table another night".

"Deal".

They headed to bed then, and Jennifer gave Jonathan a long backrub, since he had put the furniture together.

"Oh, that feels so good".

"You deserve it, darling".

After she was finished rubbing out his knots, she climbed off him.

He had fallen asleep.

She covered him with a blanket, and climbed under the covers and went to sleep herself.

***Friday***

Jonathan went to the office, and was home by 3.

Jennifer had already changed into her maternity yoga pants and a tank top.

As soon as he got back downstairs, she picked the doll up and started reading on how to start it.

They had to put an outfit on the baby, put a diaper on the baby, and swaddle the baby.

After they were finished, Jennifer had to push a button on its heel, and wait for it to blink twice.

There were packs of formula in the box, along with a key, and a set of special diapers and wipes.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be".

She pushed the button the babies heel, and It blinked twice.

Jonathan held the baby while she mixed the formula.

She had a bottle all ready for the baby, and got some diapers out too.

The first few hours went really well. The baby had a long crying spell around 11, and then went to sleep.

It woke up around 3, and then again at 6, but it was good in between.

Finally, at 8 a.m. Saturday morning, the baby turned itself off, and they were done.

They were exhausted but overall enjoyed the experience.

Max made them a special breakfast of French toast, sausage, bacon, and eggs.

"So, do you think we can do this?"

"Yes, I do. We can get our daughter on a schedule, and she will go to bed around the same time each night, which will give us some alone time. And she will eat the same stuff each day, which will help regulate her diapers. I have every faith in the world we can do this".

"Good, me too".

He kissed her on the forehead as he took his plate to the sink.

They went and showered and dressed, and then he took her shopping.

"Where are we going?"

"To the car dealership".

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

They test drove a few vehicles at a few different places, and finally ended up at the Porsche dealership.

She fell in love with a Porsche Cayenne, and they looked at it for a long time.

"This will only hold one car seat, though".

"So?"

"So, what if someday we have two?"

"Two? You mean you want two kids now?"

"I didn't say that. I am saying suppose".

"I don't want to suppose. We are old enough as it is, and we aren't getting any younger. One is enough".

"I cannot believe you just called me old, Jonathan. I am not old".

She stalked off back to their car and sat inside.

A few minutes later, he came to the car and got in.

"So which one do you want?"

"Whichever is the cheapest, seeing as how I probably won't live long enough to drive it much".

"Jennifer, that's not what I said! Now come on….babe, this is silly".

She turned and looked out the window.

"Answer me honestly. Were you really telling me that you wanted another child after this one?"

"I was saying maybe, what if, suppose, Jonathan. We don't know for sure that this is our last child".

"Jennifer, I don't think we should buy a vehicle for a car load of kids that we might not have".

"And I don't think we should buy a vehicle for one when there's a possibility we could have two. And I would hardly call two children a car load".

"Just tell me which car you want".

"No, I don't want to do this anymore. Take me home please".

She was quiet the rest of the way, and went inside the house and upstairs without talking to him.

He went upstairs a few minutes later, and changed clothes. She was in the bath.

He didn't say anything to her and she didn't say anything to him.

He went outside and cut the grass, and when he came back in, she was downstairs on the couch.

He came and sat by her.

"Are you ready to talk to me again?"

"That depends. Do you still think I'm too old to have your child?"

"I didn't say that".

"I was standing right there, you said we were too old to have this baby, let alone another one".

"Jennifer-"

"Do you think I'm too old to have your child?"

"Jennifer-"

"It's not an essay question, Jonathan. A simple yes or no will suffice".

"No, I suppose I don't".

"Then why did you say that?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting us to decide in the car dealership parking lot whether or not we were going to have another child after this one. It all happened so fast".

"You promised me, Jonathan. You promised me that you wanted this baby".

"Yes, I did. I have made no promises about another one".

"Ever heard of accidents?"

"Yes, I have heard of accidents".

"Ok, so there's always the possibility. I mean, it's not like we were exactly trying for this one".

"I understand that".

"And all I was saying was that if we needed to, we wouldn't be able to put another car seat in the back because of space. It makes sense to me to plan for two, instead of planning to buy a bigger car in a year or two. And instead, you called me old. Thanks a lot".

She got up and headed into the kitchen.

He went outside and resumed cutting the grass.

She started on dinner.

She decided to make his favorite meal, shrimp scampi, for herself and Max. She grabbed a few other things from the pantry and threw them together for Jonathan's dinner.

He saw her setting the table outside, so he knew that dinner was almost ready. He came in and got a shower, and was ready just in time.

Max brought their plates to the table.

"Thanks, Max".

"Darling, what is this?"

"Oh, you have a special dinner tonight. Old English Peas, Old fashioned chicken pot pie, and Old, as in leftover, garlic mashed potatoes."

"And what are you and the baby having?"

"Shrimp Scampi".

"You made your point".

"Yes, I did, didn't I? And you made yours, twice".

They finished the meal in silence, and Jennifer did the dishes.

She was just about finished when Jonathan came and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I called you old. That was insensitive of me. I love you".

"Thank you".

She eased out of his embrace and headed upstairs.

He went and made himself a drink, and then went upstairs.

She was in her closet, hanging up some clothes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Babe, you can't stay mad at me forever, it's not good for the baby".

"I'm not mad".

She moved past him and started washing her face and putting on night cream.

He changed into his pajamas and then went to the nursery and started putting the changing table together.

She went to the nursery and put the knobs on the dresser, and then started putting the baby's clothes in the dresser.

After she finished that, she put the glider together, and got it set up where she wanted it.

She took the trash downstairs and put it by the back door, and then came upstairs to bed again.

Jonathan finished the changing table, and came to bed.

She was already asleep, so he just climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, goodnight".


	17. Chapter 17

***Middle of the night***

Jonathan and Jennifer are asleep, when Jennifer suddenly wakes up with a start.

She has heartburn, bad.

She gets up and heads to get some medicine, and then comes back to bed.

As soon as she lays down, it gets bad again, so she gets up once more and heads to the baby's room.

She sits in the glider rocker and falls asleep, sitting up.

***A few hours later***

Jonathan woke up and felt for Jennifer. Her side of the bed was cold.

He looked for her in the bathroom, but didn't find her.

As he was passing the baby's room, he saw her in there, fast asleep in the recliner.

He came and knelt in front of her.

"Darling…wake up….it's morning".

She woke up.

"Hi".

"Have you been in here all night?"

"No. I guess just a big part of it".

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I had heartburn is all, and laying down made it worse".

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I took something earlier, before I came in here".

She took his hand and he led them downstairs to the kitchen.

He got her some coffee and then made them both breakfast.

As they were finished eating, he looked at her.

"We can go car shopping again today, if you want".

"I don't want to argue with you".

"Who said anything about arguing? I'm talking about buying a car".

She didn't say anything, and took a drink of her juice.

He put his hand on hers.

"Ok, so the Porsche is out. Of the others that we looked at, which one did you like best?"

"Honestly, I want something that I can fit the kids in, but that won't be a large vehicle to drive. I liked the Explorer but I don't want to go any bigger than that. I also liked the Jaguar, and the Range Rover. I like that the Range Rover can call you if something happens. And I also like that it has the automatic doors".

"Kids?"

She gave him a pointed look.

"One, for now. And however many in the future".

"What color do you want?"

"I don't know…. Something metallic, like a white pearl or a silver sparkly color. I liked the green one, and the blue one…"

She finished her juice and looked at him.

"I really want us to get all the furniture put together and all of her things organized. If we can do that, I will be so happy".

"Well, why don't we go pick up a crib mattress for her crib, and swing by your seamstress place and see if we can get her bedding? And tonight, I will hang the curtains, if they are ready".

"Perfect".

They went and got ready, and then headed out.

They were back in about 3 hours, and went straight to the nursery to start getting everything done.

They had just finished hanging the curtains when Max came upstairs.

"Hi you two. You guys got a second?"

"Yeah, what's up Max?"

"Well, I've been thinking. With the baby coming, you guys need to be a family, and you don't need me hanging around, so maybe it's time I got my own place".

"Max, no".

"Max, you are always welcome here, no matter what".

"He's right, Max. We can't do this without you. It wouldn't seem right".

"I don't want to be in the way".

"You aren't in the way, you could never be in the way. Now, listen, I am not supposed to be stressed, and you talking about moving really makes me feel stressed".

"I'm sorry, Mrs. H. I just don't want you guys to have to worry about me too when the baby gets here".

"It won't be like that, Max".

"He's right. We have no clue what we are doing, Max. We need all the help we can get, and we want you to be part of it".

"You're sure?"

"Positive".

"And you'll tell me if you change your mind?"

"No, because we aren't going to change our mind".

"Ok, fair enough".

"Our daughter needs her Poppy, Max. And we need you, and we want you to be here with us".

"You got it, Mrs. H."

She kissed his cheek. Jonathan patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm headed to a poker game, so I will see you guys tomorrow. Room looks really good".

"thanks, Max".

Jennifer got the bedding put on the crib, and then organized her clothes in the closet, and put some of her blankets in the dresser.

She started looking around the room.

"Darling, do you think you would be able to install something in here?"

"Like what?"

"Like a video monitor. I mean, I know she's just right across the hall from us, but I think I would feel better if I could see what she was doing when she is in here without us".

"We can look into that".

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are going to be the absolute best mommy our daughter could ever ask for".

She kissed him.

"And you are going to be the best daddy she could ever hope to have".

He kissed her several times, and then they cleaned up the room, and he took the trash out while she went downstairs to the kitchen.

He came in to find her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"We can, if you want".

She closed the fridge and turned around in his embrace.

She was just about to kiss him when the phone rang.

She sighed and leaned her forehead against his.

"This better be good".

She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, glad I caught you. It's Megyn. Listen, Dave's Dad died. We have to fly out tonight. My mom was going to watch the kids, but she got sick. Is there any way the kids can stay with you and Jonathan? We will be home Monday night, or Tuesday Morning at the latest".

"Sure, bring them on over".

"Ok, we will be there within an hour. Thank you so much".

"Absolutely".

She hung up and looked at Jonathan.

"Change of plans. Dave's dad died, and her mom was going to watch the kids so they could fly to the funeral but she can't. So, we are going to watch them, for a couple days".

"You really think we can do this?"

"Yes, I do. And I think it will be best if we do it together".

He nodded.

"Bryson will probably be glued to your side, and Maddie will be with me. So, I guess we need to change our dinner plans. What do you think about ordering something and having it delivered?"

"Great idea".

She made a grocery list to have delivered later.

"Where are they going to sleep?"

"Well, I suppose Maddie can sleep in the baby's room. And Bryson can take the other guest room or he can sleep on the couch in the media room, if he wants".

"Great idea".

They were sitting on the couch when Megyn buzzed the gate.

"Come on up". Jennifer opened the gate and then opened the door.

She met her at the car.

"Thank you so much for this, we really appreciate it".

"It's no problem. It will be fun".

"Ok, so Maddie has been teething. If she wears this necklace, she's usually fine, just drooly. If she starts screaming, and you can't figure out, it's probably teething. At night, I take the necklace off and put the bracelet on her."

"Perfect".

Bryson unbuckled and ran inside to say hey to Jonathan.

Jennifer held Maddie while Megyn started getting their bags out. They all walked inside.

"Ok, here is her bag with clothes and blankets. And the chevron bag is diapers and wipes, and bottles and formula. And I have more formula and diapers in the car, just in case."

Jonathan was leaning against the back of the couch. Bryson was right next to him.

"Ok Champ, let's go. Being a gentleman lesson #87- you should always help your mom or your wife unload the car".

They went and brought in the pack n play, and her swing, and the stroller and car seat. Jonathan had also grabbed the extra formula and diapers.

"Thank you, Gentlemen".

Bryson and Jonathan high-fived.

"Here is a list of emergency numbers. He has his backpack with him. School drop off is Monday morning at 8:45, in the car line. I usually wake him about 7:30, and he gets dressed and we go. Pick up is at 3:45, but you might want to get in line early, maybe around 3:20. It's ok if she naps in the car. We are planning on flying home Monday night, but I will call you if not."

"We will be fine. No worries. If we have to, I can take him to your house and get him some more clothes, don't worry".

"I would take them with us, but she would be a nightmare during the services and he didn't really know Dave's parents, so this is a better idea".

Jennifer nodded.

Megyn said goodbye to Bryson and Maddie, and then grabbed her purse.

"Bryson, Mr. Jonathan and Ms. Jennifer are in charge, ok? I expect you to listen to them and mind them, and to be on your best behavior. Go to bed when they say, ok? I will be home in a few days". He nodded.

"Oh, here's some cash, just in case. Neither of them are allergic to anything. On the weekends, I let him stay up till 11, but if you want him to go to bed earlier, that's fine too. I wrote out her schedule and slipped it in her diaper bag. And on school nights, he has to be in bed by 9:30, if possible. He gets 30 minutes to read or play on his Ipad before lights out".

"Got it".

"Ok, I'm going now. Love you guys, and thanks so much".

"Have a nice trip, and we are sorry for your loss".

"Thanks. I'll text you when we land".

They settled onto the couch, and Jennifer was holding Maddie. She was giggling and laughing.

"Ok Champ, we are going to order in dinner. What do you want?"

"We can order pizza, or something from your favorite restaurant".

"Do you guys ever get Growlers?"

"We haven't. But we can if you like".

"They have good stuff."

Jonathan went and printed off the menu and brought it back to Jennifer. She glanced at it.

"BBQ nachos, no jalapenos".

Bryson looked it over and said he wanted 10 buffalo wings with extra ranch.

Jonathan called and placed their order for delivery, and Jennifer went and made Maddie a bottle.

She came back and sat on the couch and started feeding Maddie.

"Dinner will be delivered in an hour".

"Perfect. I just thought of something we need for the baby that we completely forgot about. We should probably go buy it tomorrow".

"What's that?"

"A high chair. We have no way of feeding our child real food because we don't have a high chair".

"Well, we can get one."

He grabbed the laptop and they looked up the website for the baby store, and she picked one out. She picked out a video monitor also.

"After dinner, maybe Bryson and I can go pick it up".

"Sounds great".

Maddie finished her bottle, so Jennifer put her in her swing for a little bit.

She settled back on to the couch next to Jonathan.

Bryson was playing on his Ipad.

Jonathan leaned over towards her.

"I'm sorry".

He kissed her cheek.

"For what?"

"For doubting your abilities to be a mom. You are great with her, and I just know that you will be amazing with our baby too".

"And you are amazing with Bryson and will be amazing with our baby also".

She leaned over and kissed him.

Jennifer looked over to see Maddie asleep in her swing.

She got up and went and set the table.

Pretty soon, their dinner was being delivered.

After a nice dinner, in which Bryson ate every single one of his chicken wings, impressing both Jonathan and Jennifer, they cleaned up the kitchen. Bryson and Jonathan took the trash out, and then came back inside.

"Ok babe, we are going to go pick up the grocery delivery, the baby store delivery, and whatever else we feel like getting into".

"Great. I will stay here, with Maddie".

"Champ, you want to take a convertible tonight, or a regular car?"

"Convertible".

"You got it."

Jonathan kissed Jennifer bye, and they left.

She went and sat on the couch in the den, and read while Maddie slept.

She woke up about an hour later, and Jennifer changed her diaper and put her pajamas on her. She was starting to get fussy, so Jennifer got the bracelet and put that on her, and they sat on the couch and played a little bit.

"You are such a pretty princess, yes you are. We are going to have such a fun few days".

She sang to her, and gave her about a thousand kisses.

Maddie eventually fell asleep on Jennifer's chest. After a little bit, she slowly stood up and carried her upstairs and put her in the crib in the baby's room. She was just coming out of the room when Jonathan and Bryson came in the door.

"Babe?"

"Shh….Maddie's asleep".

She came downstairs and followed Jonathan and Bryson to the kitchen.

They had picked up the groceries and also the high chair and video monitor.

"Thanks darling for getting all this".

"Sure, we had fun too".

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers, and kissed her on the cheek as he handed them to her.

"Aww, how sweet".

She kissed him back.

"Ok, Champ, want to help me put together the high chair?"

"Sure".

Jonathan went and got his tool belt, and came back to the kitchen. They opened the box, and started putting it together.

"Darling, I picked up two kinds of high chairs, this one, plus the one in the other box. I figured we might want her at the table some, and that one can be moved from table to table".

"What a great idea".

She sat in there with them while they put the high chair together, and moved some plants and a small shelf to make room for the high chair when they were finished.

After it was all complete, Jonathan took a seat in a chair at the table.

"Can I have some milk?", Bryson asked as he sat at the table.

"Certainly".

Jennifer got up and got him a glass of milk and brought it to him.

Jonathan pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her.

"It's getting late. What do you say we turn in?"

"Ok".

"Tomorrow, we will figure out something really fun to do."

"Awesome!"

Jennifer took his glass to the sink, and they went and grabbed his bag and they all went upstairs.

After they got him settled into the guest room at the end of the hall, they went to their room.

"He's a great kid".

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

They changed into their pajamas, and then climbed into bed.

"Did you enjoy your nachos tonight?"

She snuggled up to his chest and leaned up on one elbow.

"Yes, but what I have really been looking forward to tonight, is dessert".

He reached up and turned out the light.

"Coming right up".


	18. Chapter 18

***The next morning***

Maddie slept all night, which was a relief to Jennifer.

Jennifer heard her around 7, and went and got her and changed her diaper.

"Good morning, Angel". She gave her a quick kiss.

After her diaper change, she went downstairs and got a bottle ready, and brought her back upstairs to their bed to feed her.

Jonathan woke up and saw them sitting in the bed.

"Morning, babe."

"Say hi Uncle Jonathan…."

Maddie kept sucking down her bottle.

"Darling, do you think you could do me a favor today?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want us to go get our Christmas tree, and I was thinking…. What if you took Bryson to a game tonight? I can decorate the tree while you guys are gone."

"I don't mind getting the tree. And putting it up. And getting the decorations down from the attic. But, I don't want you climbing while you are here alone, or while you aren't. So, what if we decorate it together?"

"We can definitely do that".

"I tell you what. Let the men folk go pick out the tree and bring it home for you and set it up. We can figure out decorating later".

"It's a deal".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Darling, can you watch her while I take a shower? I promise to be quick".

"Sure".

She gave Maddie some kisses and handed her to Jonathan.

About 10 minutes later, she was out of the shower, and getting dressed.

As soon as she was dressed, she came out and found Jonathan holding Maddie on the bed.

She came and took her from him, and he got a shower while she and Maddie went downstairs and started breakfast for everyone.

Jonathan and Bryson came down a little while later.

"Good morning. How about some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yay!"

"Darling, will you bring her swing in here, please?"

"Certainly".

As soon as he brought the swing in, she put Maddie in it, and then went and mixed up the pancake batter.

It wasn't long before they were having pancakes, and she did the dishes after they were finished.

"Champ, Ms. Jennifer wants a Christmas tree. Want to go with me to get one?"

"Sure".

Jonathan went and pulled the one of the cars around, and then came back inside.

"Ok babe, we will be back soon".

"I love you, be careful. Remember, big and full".

"I'll show you big and full".

"Jonathan! Behave yourself!"

She leaned in close to him.

"I believe you have that covered".

He kissed her again and they left.

She and Maddie played and watched TV some, and then she put Maddie down for her nap.

She laid down and took a nap herself, and the next thing she knew, the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Babe, we are almost back home. Bryson wants pizza for lunch. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni, green peppers, onions, and extra cheese. No anchovies, because of the baby".

"Got it. See you in a bit, babe. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up, and got up and went and checked on Maddie.

Maddie was sitting up in the crib, playing with her lovie.

"Hi sweet girl. Did you have a nice nap?"

She picked her up, and changed her diaper again, and they headed downstairs.

Jonathan and Bryson got home a little while later, and moved the furniture like she directed so that they could bring the tree in.

After it was all set up, they had lunch in the kitchen. Jennifer put Maddie in the highchair, and gave her a bottle, while they ate.

Bryson was telling Jennifer all about how Jonathan cut the tree down for them, and how they carried it to the car.

After lunch was finished, Jonathan and Bryson went up to the attic and brought down the lights and ornaments for the tree.

Jennifer put Maddie in the swing, and Bryson played on his Ipad while they decorated the tree.

After it was all finished, they turned the lights off and lit the tree up. It was gorgeous. Jennifer had spent a lot of time putting a lot of lights on the tree, so it would be all pretty and bright.

Maddie loved looking at the lights, and Jennifer loved holding her, so they sat on the couch so they could do both.

"Darling, why don't you take Bryson to a game tonight? I bet he would love to go".

"There aren't any games right now. Everyone's away. But, I was thinking about taking him to the arcade".

"I bet he would love that".

"So, what if we go to the arcade for about an hour or two, so that he will be back here before too late? We could have a late dinner".

"Sounds great, Mr. H."

"It's a deal, Mrs. H."

He kissed her, and then looked over at Bryson.

"Hey champ, you like video games?"

"oh yeah".

"Well, there's an arcade not too far from here, and I was thinking, we might could go for a couple hours if you want".

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!"

"Alright, well let's go".

He turned to Jennifer.

"See you in a little bit".

She nodded.

She leaned over and kissed him a few times.

"What do you want for dessert?"

She leaned her forehead against his.

"Nothing you can buy in a store".

She gave him another kiss and then they left.

She and Maddie watched some TV, and then they went to the kitchen.

She had her final bottle in the highchair while Jennifer made dinner for them.

By the time Jonathan got back home with Bryson, Maddie was in bed for the night.

Jennifer had made them spaghetti and homemade meatballs, and had the table all set.

"Hi. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, we played air hockey and Jonathan won me lots of prizes".

"That's great!"

They had a nice dinner, and then Jennifer did the dishes while Jonathan took Bryson upstairs and showed him where the guest bath was.

After he was ready for bed, they went and tucked him in, and told him goodnight.

"We are right down the hall. We will wake you up in the morning, for school".

"Ok. Thanks for a fun day. I hope we can do it every weekend".

"You're welcome, Champ".

Jonathan went downstairs and locked up and turned the lights out.

Jennifer was getting ready for bed.

Just as Jonathan walked into the bedroom, the bedroom phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. H., it's me, Max. Just wanted to tell you I will be in Vegas a few more days. I hit it big and I want to ride this out".

"Sounds good, Max. Have fun and good luck".

He hung up.

They settled into bed, and she snuggled up to his chest.

"It's fun having the kids here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. They are good kids".

She kissed his chest.

"You are going to be the best daddy".

"And you will be the most amazing mommy".

He kissed the top of her head as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Darling, do you remember meeting me?"

"Yes, I do".

"What was your favorite moment from meeting me?"

"Day 1 was dancing. The second day was the kiss".

"The kiss the second day was your favorite?"

"Yes, it was. What was your favorite part?"

"Dancing with you from the first night. And our conversation from the second day".

"The conversation?"

"Yes, because it led to you kissing me".

He rolled them till they were both on their sides, and captured her lips with his, as she grabbed his hair.

He reached down and started unbuttoning her pajama top, and fondling her breasts.

He trailed his kisses along her neck to her jawbone.

She reached down and pushed his boxers off him, and guided him to where she wanted him.

"Darling….I need you".

"I need you too".

She raised a leg up and threw it over his hip, allowing him to enter her.

He thrust into her, being careful not to go too deep. A soft moan escaped her lips, as he laced both of his hands with hers.

He grunted as he thrust in and out of her, causing her to cry out.

"Jona…than!"

He grabbed her face and kissed her, as his body stiffened when he filled her. It was hot, passionate, mind-blowing, and exciting.

They laid there together, as he gave her tiny kisses.

She lightly scratched his back.

He laid his head on her chest.

"So this is what It will be like, put the kid to bed so Mommy and Daddy can do the wild thing?"

"Basically".

"I can live with it".

"Or, we can have Max babysit overnight and go to a hotel…."

"I like that idea better".

They continued chatting till Jennifer fell asleep, and slept all night wrapped up in each other's arms.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when the alarm she had set had gone off. She went and woke up Bryson, and then stopped and checked on Maddie.

Maddie was still sleeping, so Jennifer quickly jumped into the shower.

When she got out, Jonathan was holding Maddie.

They were looking out the window.

"And that right there is a bird….and that is a big fat tree, and this is a flower bush…."

Jennifer was loving listening to him interact with her.

After she was dressed, she took her so he could shower and change, giving him a quick kiss before she headed downstairs.

"Darling, did you change her diaper?"

"No, I just picked her up".

"Ok".

After a quick diaper change, they headed downstairs and she made her a bottle and put her in the high chair.

She quickly made Bryson and Jonathan breakfast, and had it waiting on them when they came downstairs.

"Mr. Jonathan, can you drive me to school?"

"Not today, Champ. I have a meeting in a little bit. Ms. Jennifer can drive you though, in any car you want".

"Ok".

"Busy day at the office?"

"Yeah, back to back meetings. But I should be home at the usual time. How about I pick up Espana for dinner?"

"Perfect".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"Have a good day, I love you".

"I love you past the moon and back, twice".

He turned to Bryson.

They high-fived.

"Have a good day, Champ. I will see you tonight".

"Awesome".

"Darling, can you put her car seat in whatever vehicle Bryson wants us to take before you go?"

"Sure."

He and Bryson went and picked the vehicle and brought it around, while Jennifer cleaned up the kitchen and got Maddie ready to go.

After they dropped Bryson off at school, Jennifer and Maddie came back home, and she gave her a bath and got her dressed.

The phone was ringing just as they were finished getting Maddie dressed.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Megyn".

"Hi. What's going on?"

"I completely forgot-Maddie has a check-up today and I completely forgot about it. Would you mind if Susan Kendall came to your house and checked her out? It shouldn't take long, it's just to make sure her ear infection is healed up."

"No, I suppose we can do that".

"How are things?"

"Fine. They have been so fun. Yesterday, Bryson and Jonathan went and cut down our Christmas tree, and brought it home, and Jonathan took him to the arcade on Wilshire, and they had a good time. Maddie has been so good, she hasn't really even been fussy at all. I just gave her a bath and got her dressed, after we dropped Bryson off at school."

"Glad to hear it. We will be home tonight, probably around 8. You guys are lifesavers".

"We are happy to help out. It's good practice for us, really. We thought we had everything that a baby would need, but we realized we didn't have a high chair. Jonathan and Bryson went and got one and he helped Jonathan put it together. He has really enjoyed spending time with him".

"Oh, he was so excited. He was jumping up and down. Now, tonight when he gets home, he will probably have a good bit of homework. He might give you some resistance, because he hates to do it. So, just tell him that if he gets it done before I get home, he will get a special dessert. That usually gets him motivated".

"What time do you think Susan will be here?"

"Within the hour".

"Ok, well, we will see you tonight. Hang on, I'm going to put you on speaker so Maddie can hear you".

Jennifer hit the speaker button, and Megyn started talking to Maddie.

Maddie started smiling huge when she heard her mom's voice.

"Oh, she's smiling big for you. She is so happy. She's clapping her hands".

After a few minutes, Megyn hung up, and Jennifer and Maddie went downstairs to wait on Susan.

Jennifer picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hi, you busy?"

"I have a few minutes".

"Megyn called. They will be home tonight, around 8. And Susan is coming to the house in an hour to do a check up on Maddie."

"You think you can handle that?"

"I guess. We will just keep things to Maddie, and not talk about me or my pregnancy".

"That's a good plan. I wish I could come home, but I'm sorry, I can't skip this meeting".

"It's ok".

"We will be breaking for lunch around 12:15, I will call you then. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, the intercom buzzed.

"Hello, it's Susan".

"Come on up".

She looked at Maddie.

"Here goes nothing".


	19. Chapter 19

Jennifer went and opened the door, and let Susan in.

"Hi."

"Hi, come on in".

"How are you?"

"Fine".

They walked over to the couches and sat down.

Jennifer held Maddie on her lap.

"Hi there, Maddie. Let's see if your ears are better". She looked at Jennifer.

"Just hold her and I will look in her ears".

Jennifer nodded.

Susan looked in Maddie's ears, and then put the otoscope down.

"Not bad. I am going to give her a drop or two in each ear, just to speed things along. How long has she been with you?"

"Since Saturday afternoon. Megyn will be home tonight".

"Has she been fussy or ran a fever at all?"

"No, nothing. She's been perfectly fine. Megyn said she was teething though, but she really hasn't been too fussy".

"Has she been eating well, and having regular diaper changes?"

"Yes, she has taken her whole bottle each time. She usually sleeps after each bottle, although she didn't this morning. And I have changed her diaper each time after she woke up".

"Perfect. How has her sleep been?"

"She took 2-hour naps, almost 3 hours, both days, and she has slept through the night both nights and woke up happy both mornings."

"Well that sounds wonderful. I think, Miss Maddie, you are almost over this ear infection you had".

Maddie turned back to Jennifer and tried to move closer to her.

"Ok, so hold her while I put the drops in. I will put two in each ear today, and I will write Maddie a prescription so Megyn can get it filled when she gets home tonight".

Jennifer held her, and they put the drops in. Maddie didn't even notice.

"Ok, well I think that's it". Susan wrote out her prescription and handed it to Jennifer.

"Good job, sweetheart. You did a good job".

"How are you doing? How is your pregnancy?"

Jennifer stiffened up a little.

"I'm fine".

"Glad to hear it".

Jennifer and Maddie stood up then, and walked Susan to the door.

Susan hesitated.

"Can we have lunch soon?"

"I'm not sure. I will call you".

Susan nodded, and then left.

Jennifer looked at Maddie.

"Are you ready for another bottle, princess?"

She kissed her as she took her to the kitchen.

After she fed her a bottle, she put her down for a nap, and laid down and took one herself.

She woke up when her alarm went off, and found Maddie playing in the crib.

"Hi darling. Are you ready to go pick up your brother from school?"

Maddie was smiling and laughing.

Jennifer changed her diaper, and then they headed out to get Bryson.

Jennifer hadn't spoken to Jonathan since he had called at lunch, right when her nap was starting.

She was anxious for him to get home so they could spend some time together.

Jennifer and Maddie were on the couch, and Bryson was on his Ipad when Jonathan got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome". He came over and kissed her and put his arm around her, and Maddie smiled really big and clapped her hands when she saw him.

"I think someone is happy to see you".

"Hi there".

He took her from Jennifer and held her on his lap.

Jennifer looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I am so proud of you…3 months ago you couldn't stand the sight of a baby".

"I was just scared. But it's not so bad".

"I am so glad you are realizing that".

"I decided to have Espana delivered. We should probably order it soon".

Bryson put his Ipad down and got out his homework.

"Mr. Jonathan, are you good at math?"

"I can be."

Bryson and Jonathan worked on his homework for about a half hour, and then Jennifer placed their dinner order.

"How did it go with Susan?"

"Fine. We just kept things focused on Maddie. She gave her some drops, and said that everything we had been doing was fine".

"That's good."

"She asked if we could have lunch, and asked how the pregnancy was going. Other than that, we focused on Maddie".

"What did you tell her about lunch and the pregnancy?"

"That I would let her know and that my pregnancy is fine".

"Well, given everything that happened, she shouldn't expect more than that, really. And she technically only came here because of Maddie".

"I know. I didn't even know she had been sick. Megyn called this morning, and said they would be home tonight".

"Darling, do you want to hire a nanny for our child?"

"I have been thinking about that. I don't want a full time nanny, because I do want to spend time with our child. But, maybe if we hire someone to come a few days a week so I can still work, and you and I can still travel, that might be ok".

He nodded.

"What's your schedule going to be like over Christmas?"

"I decided today to close the office on the 22nd, and give everyone off till the 2nd of January".

"Oh, that's wonderful! I hope that includes yourself".

"Yes, it does. I want to install the video monitor, and spend some time with you and Max".

"That sounds like a plan".

Their dinner arrived, and Jonathan paid for it while Jennifer made Maddie a bottle.

After they were all finished eating, Jonathan and Bryson went upstairs to watch a movie while Jennifer packed up Maddie's things and got them ready to go.

Megyn called just after 8, and told her she had just landed.

"I should be at your house within about 30 minutes".

"Great, we can't wait to see you".

"Have they been good?"

"Absolute angels".

"Glad to hear it. See you soon".

Jennifer yelled up to Jonathan to have Bryson pack his stuff, and then she and Maddie sat back on the couch and watched TV while they waited for Megyn.

Megyn arrived about 15 minutes later, and Jennifer let her in the gate.

Maddie smiled really big when she saw her mommy, and clapped her hands.

"Hi angel… mommy missed you".

She took her from Jennifer and kissed her a bunch of times.

Jonathan and Bryson came downstairs and Bryson ran to his mom.

"Hi buddy…I missed you".

"I missed you too. I had tons of fun here though. We went to an arcade and we got the Christmas tree and Jonathan chopped it down himself. And we got Growler's".

"Well, it sounds like you had an amazing time".

Bryson gave Jonathan and Jennifer big hugs and then he and Jonathan loaded the car for Megyn.

"Jennifer, I can't thank you enough".

"Don't mention it. They were fun. And it was great practice for us. Oh, Susan gave her two drops in each ear today, and then wrote you this prescription. She said the ear infection is on its way out".

"Good, glad to hear it".

Jennifer leaned forward and kissed Maddie goodbye, and they all walked outside.

"How is Dave?"

"Distant as always. He barely acknowledged me the whole time I was there. That's why I flew home today instead of tomorrow."

"I'm sorry".

"You are so lucky that you don't have in-laws to deal with".

"In some ways, yes, I am. In other ways, no, I'm not".

"I understand. I had a good set the first time, and a not so good set this time".

Megyn loaded Maddie into the car then, and they left, with Jennifer promising to call her later in the week.

Jonathan and Jennifer went back inside the house.

They sat down on the couch, and he put a blindfold on Jennifer.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you. Sit here till I can get it ready".

"Ok".

"No peeking".

"I'm not peeking".

She heard him getting things ready and moving things around. She couldn't figure out what he was doing.

She sat there patiently, and finally felt him come sit next to her.

"Ok, I am going to get you into position, ok?"

"Ok".

He had her stand up, and then he led her to the other side of the den.

She felt him pick her up, and then set her down.

He took her blindfold off.

They were on cushions on the floor, and he had built them a fire.

"Oh, I love this".

He started giving her a backrub, and got her all nice and relaxed.

"That feels so good".

"Well, you deserve it. You took care of Maddie all weekend with very little help and no complaints".

"I had help. You helped me, darling. You also took care of Bryson".

"Yeah, but that's different. He's fun to hang out with. He can talk back".

"One day, she will be able to as well".

She was really enjoying the backrub he was giving her.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Well, we only have two weeks till Christmas. So, I think I want to decorate the house. I am going to get out the rest of the decorations, and maybe put the lights on the banister, and I want to do the mantle".

"Don't overdo it, darling".

"I won't, I promise. I can handle it".

"I tell you what, why don't we make a list of how you want to decorate."

He grabbed the legal pad and pen off the table.

"Banister lights, mantle, got it. What else?"

"I also want to put lights on the outside of the house and the bushes, and the wreaths on the gates".

"I will do that this coming weekend, I swear. I don't want you on a ladder, I mean that".

"Compromise. Step ladder?"

"No, darling. If you fell, it could hurt the baby. If you can't reach it, I want you to ask me or Max".

"Ok".

"Promise me".

"Promise you? Why do you sound like you don't trust me?"

"Because I know how much you love to decorate and I know you, Jennifer. You will think you can do it just this once, and it will be ok. Except if you fall this time, you could really hurt yourself and the baby".

She took the legal pad from him and finished the list.

After she was done, she started trying to get up.

"Here, let me help you".

He helped her up and she reached down and got her water glass.

"Thank you".

She moved past him and went to the kitchen.

He sighed. He could tell she was upset. He followed her to the kitchen.

"Babe, you realize that everything I do has nothing to do with me, right?"

She looked at him as she got more water.

"Everything I do is to provide for you, and now for our daughter. And that includes keeping you safe and keeping her safe, and making sure that both of you don't go without anything you want or need".

She took a sip of water and continued to look at him.

"It's not a matter of not trusting you, it's a matter of not taking any chances".

"I'm pregnant, I'm not a 5 year old".

"Jennifer, remember how you were scared when I had the motorcycle accident? You told Bryson that you were too scared to be angry at me. Do you remember that?"

"Yes".

"Ok, so you climbing up onto something right now makes me feel the same way. Can you just do me this one favor and promise me you will leave the climbing to me and Max?"

"Fine. Whatever you say".

She moved past him and went upstairs. He followed her.

She was getting ready for bed when he came into the room. He chose to do the same.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you. I love you both".

"I agreed to not climb on anything, Jonathan. No need to rub it in".

"I'm not rubbing it in, I promise."

He let her go and went and got ready for bed, and slipped in bed beside her.

She was almost asleep.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her.

"Goodnight, I love you".

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up around 4 and got up to go to the bathroom and then came back to bed.

Jonathan woke up when she climbed back into bed.

"Everything ok?"

"My back hurts, that's all".

He scooted closer to her and rubbed her back for her for about 20 minutes.

She managed to mumble a thank you as she drifted back to sleep.

He held her and fell back asleep himself.

As soon as his alarm went off, he shut it off and then kissed her.

He got up and grabbed a shower and got dressed, and then headed downstairs. She was in the kitchen.

"Morning".

She turned to him.

"Morning".

She handed him his plate of eggs and bacon, and sat down at the table with him. She had made herself avocado toast, 3 egg whites and sliced fruit.

"Darling….what if I come home from the office around 4 today, and I help you decorate? You tell me where you want things to go, and I will do whatever you say".

"I suppose that's fair".

They finished their breakfast in silence, and then she went and did the dishes.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Just a few short months, babe. And then you will be able to start doing all these things you can't do right now".

"I know. I just hate giving up my independence".

"I know. But JJ is worth it".

She nodded.

She turned and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, babe. I know I drive you crazy every day".

"Only in the best of ways. I love you, past the moon and back, twice".

"I love you more".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

She went and took a shower after he left, and got dressed. She decided to go shopping for new Christmas stuff, to go along with what they already had.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan had a big surprise he wanted to do for Jennifer. He just hoped he would be able to pull it off.

He thought about it all the way to the office, and then made a decision.

He sat down at his desk and made a few phone calls.

After everything was in place, he had one more thing to do.

He buzzed Deanne.

"Deanne, can you please ask Stanley Friesen to come to my office?"

"Sure, Mr. Hart. Right away".

A few minutes later, Stanley entered the office.

"Yes, Mr. Hart?"

"Hi, come on in. I need a favor".


	20. Chapter 20

Jennifer came in, with her hands full of shopping bags. She had to make about 4 trips from the car to get it all inside.

She sat everything down in the den, and went and sat on the couch and started going through it.

Jonathan came home about 30 minutes after Jennifer had gotten home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. You are just in time".

"What's all this?" He leaned down to kiss her.

"I went shopping and got some new Christmas decorations. To go along with what we already have".

She returned his kiss and then moved some stuff so he could come sit by her.

"How are things at the office today?"

"Fine. Things are winding down. Everyone is looking forward to the Christmas break".

"That's good".

"Babe, your face is red. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. I just brought all this in from the car".

"By yourself?!"

"It wasn't heavy. I made multiple trips." She put her hand on his.

"I'm not going to break, darling. I'm fine".

He kissed the side of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back for a few minutes.

"Do you want to decorate first and then order dinner, or do you want to order dinner and eat and then decorate?"

"Order dinner, decorate, eat and then decorate".

"Oooh, I like that one".

They ordered a pizza and then began to tackle the mantle. She wanted lighted garland hung on the mantle, and a couple metal figurines placed around it, along with the hooks for their stockings.

After the mantle was done, they started doing the lights on the banister of the stairs.

They took a break when the pizza got there, and planned out what else they wanted to do.

Jennifer wanted to spell out "Merry Christmas" in lights on the wall between the gates. Jonathan wanted to use red lights, and Jennifer wanted to use blue.

"Why don't we mix them?"

"No, we can't do that. it would be patriotic, not Christmas".

"What if we used all white lights or multicolored lights?"

"We can try them and see. But, it's getting dark, so I will have to do this tomorrow when I can see to do it, babe".

"Deal".

"There's one more thing we need to put up".

"Oh, what's that?"

"This".

He held up a sprig of mistletoe.

"What a good idea".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Where should we hang it?"

"Hmmm, how about on the door frame going into the kitchen?"

"I like that".

He hammered in a nail, and hung it up, and then held out his hand to her.

She took it and he pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her nice and slow, for about 5 minutes.

"We should keep this up all year long…."

"I like that idea. Where's Max?"

"Met a new gal, named Suzanne. She's taking up a lot of his time".

"I hope he's around more when the baby comes".

"I'm sure he will be".

They gathered up the rest of the decorations and Jonathan made a trash run.

After they were finished cleaning up, they headed upstairs to bed.

"Darling, what else needs to be done after we put the lights on the wall?"

"We need to get out our stockings, wrap the presents and put them under the tree, and I want to set out some Christmas candles".

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatever your heart desires, we will do".

"Be careful what you promise me". She grinned at him.

She changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed.

He joined her a few minutes later.

She snuggled onto his chest after he turned out the light.

"I can't believe this is our last Christmas without a child".

"I know. Next Christmas we will be putting together toys, and going to see Santa and we will have to scale down the Christmas tree".

"Maybe not…."

"Darling, our kid will pull the tree down on herself. We can't let her do that".

"We can put one of those fence things around it…."

She started scratching his chest.

"Maybe next year I will be able to fit into that Christmas lingerie you got me".

He kissed her forehead.

"You are still gorgeous to me, darling".

He rolled them till they were both on their sides, and leaned down and tenderly kissed her. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her.

He slowly lifted her nightgown, and slid her panties down.

She captured his face with her hands and kissed him passionately.

He had her sit up a little, and they pulled her nightgown off over her head.

She wrapped her arms around him again, and threw her leg over his hips.

He began to caress her breasts, which were now bigger than his hands, causing her to moan softly.

Her breath hitched as he flicked her nipples with his thumbs, and leaned down and suckled one.

"Oh, Jonathan…"

He began to assault her neck with his lips, in that one spot that drove her crazy.

"Tell me what you want", he murmured.

"You, I want you".

He pulled her closer to him, and quickly joined their bodies together, as they gave into their passion.

It was fast, exhilarating, passionate, intimate, romantic, and frenzied all at the same time. He wanted her just like he had always wanted her, but at the same time, he couldn't recall ever wanting her like this. It was a need that had to be fulfilled just like the first time, even though they were well past that.

She fell asleep in his arms, as he held her. He lay there holding her, thinking about how she would never fully understand how much he really did love her. After all, if he didn't understand the depth, how could she?

***A few days later***

It was 2 days before Christmas. The house was fully decorated, and Jonathan was home from the office for the next two weeks.

Jennifer had wrapped all his presents, and they were under the tree. She and Jonathan used a system- they wrapped all their gifts for each person in the same wrapping paper. Jennifer wrapped all of Jonathan's in blue paper, all of Max's in red, and all of her father's in green paper. Jonathan had chosen red glittery paper for Jennifer's gifts, and green paper with horses for Max's. It was tedious, but it made giving the gifts so much easier, and it looked nice under the tree.

Megyn and Jennifer were going to have lunch and get a pedicure, and Jonathan and Bryson were going to a Laker's game.

They showed up right on time, at 2 p.m., like they had agreed.

"Hi, come on in".

"Whoa, you officially have that pregnancy glow about you. You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you". She took Maddie from her, and gave her a kiss.

"Ms. Jennifer, do you know where Mr. Jonathan is?"

"He's upstairs in the media room. You can go on up if you want".

"Awesome".

He ran past them and zipped up the stairs.

"Walking feet, please. Thank you", Megyn reminded him.

"He is so excited about going to the game with Jonathan… It's all he's talked about all day long".

"Jonathan is looking forward to it also. And, we get to get our toes done, don't we?" She kissed Maddie's head.

"Well, we are going to drop her off with my mom, so that she won't be crawling all over us at the nail salon".

"Aww…. Maybe next time, Peanut".

Jonathan and Bryson came downstairs then.

"Darling, we are going. See you when we get back. Have a great time".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you. Be careful".

"Love you too".

He kissed her again.

"Jonathan, here's some cash in case he wants something. Bryson, you stay with him and you behave, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Megyn, this is on me. I got this". He handed the cash back to Megyn.

"Thank you. Bryson, be extra good".

"I will, I promise".

Jennifer kissed Jonathan again, and then she and Megyn left.

After a nice lunch, she and Megyn went to the nail salon.

Because they were short-handed, Jennifer and Megyn got to soak extra long, which they loved.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry, mostly. Seems all I do is eat".

"Yep, that's how I was with Maddie. I craved something for a month at a time. Mostly seafood. And stuffed tomatoes".

"Right now, my craving is for tacos. All the time".

"I never craved tacos with either of my children. Bryson made me crave chicken. Maddie made me crave seafood. I also had to have ice cold water all the time with both of them."

"Yes! I love my water ice cold, the colder the better. Jonathan thought I was crazy last week when I made an ice slushie".

"Have you bought everything for the baby?"

"I think so. Her nursery is done, it looks like Babies R Us threw up in there. I can't think of a single thing we need that we haven't gotten. Except maybe diapers and formula. I need to sign up for Lamaze and childbirth classes, and I need to decide if I want to breastfeed or formula feed."

She was quiet for a minute, and then turned to Megyn.

"Were you scared when you were pregnant with Bryson?"

"No, I was petrified. And then I caught his dad cheating on me, and that became my focus, getting the divorce. Once I got divorced, I remember it was final the exact day I was 7.5 months pregnant, after that, I was focused on how to raise him as a single mom. I wasn't so much scared, as I was determined to figure it out".

"I'm terrified too. I feel like I have to prove myself to everyone, but especially Jonathan. And I keep wondering if I can hack it".

"You will be a wonderful mom. Just look at my kids-they can't wait to see you and Jonathan. They love you. You are a natural. And it will be totally different with your baby. You'll see-it just sort of happens naturally. Your instincts just kick in".

"I hope so".

She turned to Megyn.

"Do you remember when Maddie was born, and Jonathan and I were at the hospital, and he was holding her?"

"Yeah, she was screaming her head off and he was the only one who could get her to stop".

"Yes! So a few months ago, when Bryson broke his arm and she stayed with us, I wish I had it on video. He was acting like he didn't have a clue what to do. He held her at arm's length, when she started crying. That was two days before we found out we were pregnant".

Megyn was laughing so hard.

"Dave does the same thing when he doesn't want to hold her. He holds her like he's Frankenstein, and she screams so loud".

"Yes! That's exactly what it was".

"Must be a guy thing".

Jennifer picked a bright, soft purple for her toes, and paid extra for the deep pressure foot massage.

By the time Jennifer got back to the house, she was worn out.

"What time do you have to pick Maddie up?"

"In about an hour. She isn't spending the night, and it's almost bedtime".

"Oh. Bummer".

"I know."

Megyn left shortly after that, and Jennifer locked up and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

She was almost asleep when Jonathan got home.

She woke up when he climbed into bed beside her.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. He's a real fun kid. He put away 3 hot dogs and a large Coke, he will probably stay awake about 4 days".

She rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

"One day, you can take our kids to games like that".

"Yeah, I know. I hope they will want to spend time with me like he does".

"I'm sure they will, once they realize how wonderful you are".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They chatted a few more minutes, and then Jennifer fell asleep, all wrapped up with him. All the anxiety she had been feeling just melted away as soon as he put his arms around her.

***Christmas Eve***

Jennifer woke up to an empty bed. She got up and grabbed her robe, and headed downstairs to see where Jonathan was.

She found him about to come up the stairs with a tray.

"Oh, I was just about to bring you breakfast in bed".

"How sweet. But why don't we sit at the table instead?"

"Ok".

They walked back to the table.

He pulled her chair out for her, and helped her sit.

"French toast, bacon, and sliced fruit, just the way you like it".

"Thank you, darling. This is so nice".

"What do you want to do today, for Christmas Eve?"

"Well, we can open stockings tonight, if you want. And we can watch Christmas movies, and whatever else we come up with".

"I want to cook you a nice dinner, and I want to do whatever you want to do today. It's been a long time since we spent Christmas alone".

"Sounds great".

She leaned over and kissed him, and they finished eating.

Afterwards, they did the dishes together, and then she started making some of their favorite things to eat at Christmas.

About an hour later, Jonathan came into the kitchen.

"Darling, I have an errand to run. Will you be all right here?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are you headed?"

"It's a surprise".

"Oh yay, I love surprises".

He kissed her a few times, and then he left.

When he got back, he snuck a few boxes into the study, and then came to find her. She was still in the kitchen, cooking.

"Honey, I'm home".

"Honey, I'm glad".

She greeted him with a kiss and he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"what are you making?"

"Well, I made breakfast casserole for us to have in the morning. And I made stuffed mushrooms, and crab dip, shrimp stuffed jalapenos, some cheddar poppers, bacon wrapped pickles, and I'm infusing some potatoes so that later this afternoon, I can make you some garlic mashed potatoes".

"You are too good to me". He came over and kissed her and then helped her put everything in the fridge.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, they went and relaxed on the sofa and watched some Christmas movies.

About halfway through the second movie, he repositioned them so that they were both laying on the couch.

He buried his face in her neck and started giving her nibbles and kisses.

"Darling, Max might come home and catch us".

"He's not home. It's just us".

"I see."

He started unbuttoning her blouse, and kissing his way down to her breasts.

He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, and unhooked the straps, so that he could pull it off her.

"Why, Mr. Hart…"

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

He started to unbutton her pants when the phone rang.

She reached behind her and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sweetheart, it's me, Pa. Merry Christmas".

"Pa? Is that you?"

Instant mood killer.

Jonathan slowly zipped her pants back up and rebuttoned them.

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders and blew him a kiss.

"How's my granddaughter doing?"

"Very well. It won't be long till she's here with us".

"Well, I can't wait. Did your gifts arrive?"

"Yes, and they are under the tree, just waiting to be opened. Did yours come?"

"Yes, they are here. Well, I won't keep you, I just wanted to call and wish you a Merry Christmas".

"Thanks, Pa. Merry Christmas to you also. Jonathan sends his love. Give our best to Walter".

She hung up, and Jonathan noticed she had a sad look on her face.

"I'm the worst daughter ever".


	21. Chapter 21

"Why do you say that?"

"He sounded so lonely, Jonathan. And I just realized that I was so caught up in the fact that Dr. Perkins said I couldn't go home, that it never occurred to me to ask him if he wanted to come spend Christmas here with us".

She sat up some and reached for her water glass. He sat up and helped her get it.

"Darling, we will see him when the baby is born. I tell you what, why don't we call him in a few days, and see if he wants to come out for a long visit? If he does, I will have Jack go get him and bring him out right away".

She nodded.

She buttoned up her blouse and then they switched positions and she laid on top of him this time. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

He waited about 20 minutes, and then eased out from under her.

He went to the kitchen and started making his special Christmas eve dinner for her, being quiet so he wouldn't wake her.

Four hours later, everything was in the oven, and she was still sleeping.

He finally woke her around 5.

"Darling…. If you don't wake up, you will be up all night".

She woke up, and yawned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just tired is all."

She started rubbing her neck.

"My back hurts…must have been the way I slept on it".

"I tell you what, after dinner, what if we do something special?"

He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What if I give you a Christmas massage?"

"What's going to make it a Christmas massage?"

"I will rub you with mistletoe".

She burst into laughter, and kissed him.

"Deal".

"Ok, so dinner is in the oven. As soon as we eat, I will do the dishes and then give you a massage".

"Darling, let me help you".

"No, no no. This is part of my surprise for you".

"How long do we have till dinner is ready?"

"About 20 minutes".

"Perfect."

She stood up and started unbuttoning her blouse.

He gave her that devilish grin that she loved so much.

"Oh, I love you".

He stood up and shed his clothes and then joined her on the couch.

They made love right there, in front of the Christmas tree.

After they were finished, they were on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket when the timer went off.

Jonathan got up and threw his pants on and went and started getting everything out of the oven.

Jennifer gathered their clothes and went upstairs and changed into a nightgown she knew he liked, and the matching robe and came back downstairs.

He had just gotten the last thing out of the oven, and set it on the counter.

"what a great idea. Darling, I'm going to go change also. Can you get both of us a glass of water? But wait to go into the dining room till I get back".

"Certainly".

Just as she finished making their waters, he was back, wearing a pair of red pajamas.

"Ok, so, I am going to put this blindfold on you, and then get everything on the table. After I am done, I will come get you".

"Alright".

He put the blindfold on her and led her to the kitchen table, and had her sit.

A few minutes later, everything was ready.

"Ok, darling, it's time. Let me help you up, there…ok, now I am taking off the blindfold."

He took her hand and led her to the dining room.

She walked in and gasped.

"How did you…?"

"I placed a few phone calls, called in a few favors, and here we are".

The table was set with her mother's fine china. The meal he had prepared was a mix of his favorites and her favorite dishes that Walter and Max always made at Thanksgiving and Christmas.

"We have pork tenderloin with a soy sauce based demi glaze and a homemade mustard sauce, sautéed mushrooms, a fresh garden salad consisting of spring mix, tomatoes, cucumbers, and mozzarella cheese, with an oil and red wine vinegar dressing, apple bacon coleslaw, sweet potato casserole, Caprese sticks, fresh rolls, and coconut sweet tea".

He kissed her cheek.

She had tears running down her face. She stepped forward and touched one of the plates.

She turned and grabbed his face and kissed him with the most passion she had shown him in months. Their kiss lasted a good 5 minutes or so, until he finally broke it.

"You are the most wonderful person in the whole universe. I don't know what contest I entered where I won you, but I am so glad I did. And I would never, ever trade a thing".

She reached up and kissed him again.

"This is the best surprise ever, thank you so much".

"Darling, our food will get cold. And I slaved over all of this while you napped today…"

She chuckled and kissed him again, and then they sat down.

"How did you do this, darling? I gotta know".

"Well, I called your dad. And I told him that you really wanted to come home for Christmas but the doctor said no. He said he understood. He also said that if he didn't have to fly to London the day after Christmas, he would have come to see us. And then he told me that you might feel better if we incorporated some of Hill Haven into whatever we did. So, I thought about it and decided we could have some of the traditional dishes that we would have there, and we could do a few other things, that will be surprises later, also. Walter helped me out big time. And I paid Stanley a double bonus to fly on our plane, and go to your dad's house and pick up the china. Walter was kind enough to send copies of the recipes I would need, so that I could pull this off."

"So that special errand today? That was this?"

He nodded.

"I was meeting Stanley to get all of it".

She grabbed her napkin and wiped her eyes.

"I have never felt more special in all my life. You really touched me this time, Mr. H."

After they finished eating, they did the dishes together, and then went to the den.

He built them a fire, and they snuggled up on the couch.

"Do you want to do stockings?"

"Actually, I think I want you to open one present."

He got up and rummaged under the tree and brought it to her.

She opened it carefully, and found a box. She broke the tape on the box, and lifted the lid to find some soft pink, suede gloves.

"Gloves? Darling, we live in sunny California".

"I know that. But they might come in handy someday".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"That present has a part two. I will be right back".

He ran upstairs and grabbed her gray sweat pants, one of his blue long sleeved henleys, and her brown mocassins.

"Babe, put these on."

"Ok". She put the outfit on, like he requested. He slipped his rain galoshes on, and then, when she was finished, he took her hand and helped her off the couch.

"Close your eyes. I will lead you to part 3".

"Jonathan, if this is a trick, I am going to be so mad".

"It's not, I swear it".

He led her to the front door and then opened it, and led her outside.

"Open your eyes".

She opened her eyes and her mouth fell open.

"Is this real?"

"Yes, it is. You said you wanted a white Christmas. So, I hired a truck to come by and cover the yard in snow".

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Now, there's just one thing left, Jennifer".

"What's that?"

"You have 5 minutes to make as many snowballs as you can, before the 1st annual Hart vs. Hart snowball fight commences. Winner takes all, and may God have mercy on your soul because you sure won't get any from me".

She was looking at him in shock.

"You expect a pregnant woman to run all over the yard making snowballs?"

"That's a good point. Ok, ten minutes. No running."

"Thank you".

She kissed him.

"Good luck".

She started walking fast and gathering snow and making snowballs. She grabbed one of the buckets that they kept outside by the door and started piling the snowballs into the buckets.

After several minutes she almost had a full bucket.

Suddenly, it struck her that maybe this was a trick. Maybe he wasn't going to make snowballs at all. She started looking around for him, and didn't see him anywhere.

She was just about to call his name when she got hit in the back with a snowball.

She turned and started laughing, trying to duck and throw at the same time.

She ended up behind the car, and threw several good ones that got him.

After about 10 minutes of throwing snow at each other, he called a truce.

"Ok, I concede. You are the winner. I'm out".

"Well, that makes sense, considering I grew up in the snow and you didn't".

She walked over to him and kissed him, and he embraced her.

"Thank you for my snow, darling. This is amazing".

"You're welcome. How about a snuggle by the fire now?"

"Oh, that sounds amazing".

They walked inside and she changed back into the nightgown. He went and made her some warm apple cider, with caramel on top, and made himself a brandy.

He came and snuggled with her.

"Darling, will you do me a favor?"

"Certainly".

"Take a big drink of your brandy."

He took a nice long gulp.

"Now, run it over your lips a little".

He dipped his finger in his brandy and ran it over his lips.

"Now kiss me".

He kissed her nice and slow, and then when the kiss was over, she licked her lips.

"Nah, not the same".

He chuckled at her.

"You miss your brandy's huh?".

"Yes. But, soon enough".

She set her drink down, and put her hand on his chest.

"This has been the best Christmas Eve I have spent with you, ever."

She leaned up and softly kissed him.

The clock on the bar started chiming.

"Oh, it's almost bedtime, Mr. H."

"We better get to bed before Santa comes".

He finished his brandy, turned out the fire, and then held her hand as they walked upstairs.

As soon as they got to their bedroom, she changed into a short nightgown, and he changed into his red silk boxers.

They climbed into bed, and she climbed on top of him.

"Darling, I'm sorry we never got to your massage".

"It's ok. We can do that another day".

She was rubbing his chest.

"You gave me the most wonderful surprises today. So, now it's your turn. Close your eyes, and sit up with your back against the headboard".

He obliged, and she reached over and turned out the light.

She started kissing his chest, and then started moving her kisses lower on his body. She slithered down his body, till she was laying in front of him, and reached her hands down into the waistband of his boxers.

Freeing his manhood, she slowly took it into her mouth, causing him to draw in a shaky breath.

She focused on licking him and squeezing him and making sure he was enjoying it. He ran his fingers through her hair as he laid back and let her have complete control.

She brought him to a climax, and held on as he shuddered and released inside her.

"That was amazing".

She rolled off him, and went and brushed her teeth, and then came back to bed.

He was about to fall asleep.

She snuggled up to him, and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

He kissed her for a few minutes, and then they fell asleep together.

***Christmas morning***

Jennifer woke up around 8:30, and was surprised to find Jonathan still in bed with her.

She sleepily snuggled closer to him, causing him to wake up a little.

"Darling, it's Christmas".

"Merry Christmas".

He rolled over away from her, and she started scratching his back.

"Oh, that feels wonderful".

She scratched his back for about 20 minutes, and then got up.

"I'm going to start the coffee".

She grabbed her robe and slippers and headed downstairs.

She could hear him getting up.

She had made his coffee just the way he liked it, and had it ready when he came in the kitchen.

"How about an omelette?"

"Sure".

He chopped the veggies for his while she chopped the veggies for hers, and they made the omelette's together.

After a nice breakfast, they went to the living room to open their presents.

"You go first, darling. Yours are the blue paper".

He brought all the presents over to the coffee table.

As soon as they were all over there, he sat down next to her and started opening his.

First up was a new sweater, that he loved. It was grey, and she had gotten him a grey and blue striped tie to match.

Second was a new pair of boots for when they went to the ranch.

She also got him new golf clubs (that were being delivered later), some new pajamas and boxers, and a new watch.

"I love all of these, darling. You did great".

He thanked her with a kiss.

"Now it's your turn".

He handed her one of her gifts, and piled the others into his lap.

She opened the first one and found a beautiful white lace pajama set.

He had also gotten her several pairs of thick socks like she loved, a gorgeous ring with 4 colored stones, and a beautiful pink pashmina.

"Darling, is there a special meaning behind the stones on the ring?"  
"Yes, and you get to figure it out".

She studied it and thought about it long and hard.

"Birthstones?"

"Yes. The purple one, the amethyst, is my birthstone. The topaz one is yours. The sapphire is for when we married, in September. And the emerald is for when our daughter gets here".

She teared up.

"That is so thoughtful". She leaned up and kissed him. She couldn't stop staring at her ring.

He put one more present in her lap.

"Ooh, this is heavy." She started to open it.

After she got all the paper off, she opened the box.

As soon as she saw it, she started to cry.

It was her mother's recipe box.

"Walter made copies of all of them, and you have the originals. And just in case something goes wrong, I am going to have Deanne make copies of them so that we will always have a backup set".

She was crying for real, and he teared up too.

"Now we can have her recipes whenever we want to, babe".

She nodded.

She couldn't say anything, so she just kissed him.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head a few times. A few minutes later, she had wiped all her tears away.

"I love this, thank you darling".

They sat there on the couch a little longer.

"We are going to be parents, babe".

"I know. I can't believe it".

"This time next year, we won't be able to just sit here on the couch, just the two of us".

"I know. And I love this, but I'm excited about having a child too".

She put her gifts down, and snuggled closer to him.

"This has been the best Christmas, darling, and it's all because of how generous you have been, and how you have spoiled me".

She moved and straddled his lap, and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you".

She leaned forward and kissed him a few times.

"How about that mistletoe massage?"

"You got it".

She climbed off him, and then he went and got out their massage table that they hardly ever used.

She laid down on it, and he gave her an extra deep tissue massage, using his elbows. He really rubbed her knots out, and used the massage oils that he knew she loved.

She fell asleep on the massage table, and dreamed of their child. She had the prettiest smile, and the most wonderful sparkle in her eyes, and she was a big time daddy's girl.

Jonathan looked at Jennifer as she slept, and was surprised to see she was smiling.

"Hope it's a great dream, babe".

He kissed her forehead as she slept.


	22. Chapter 22

***A month later***

Jennifer was now almost 7 months pregnant. She was feeling great, but despite her best efforts to eat completely healthy, she was still gaining weight. Dr. Perkins kept reminding her that gaining weight was good for the baby, but she still didn't like it.

Their sex life had kind of hit a lull, due to the fact that she was now so self-conscious about her stomach.

She was home, sitting on the couch, waiting on Jonathan to get home.

He had just called and said he was on his way.

She turned the TV on, just when a loud crack of thunder hit.

The news was just basically weather coverage.

"If you can avoid the roads, do so. As soon as it starts raining, it will start flooding. This storm is going to be severe".

She tried not to worry. She had dinner ready, and waiting for them. She went and made herself a big glass of water and came back to sit on the couch.

She dozed off about 20 minutes later, and slept for a solid 2 hours. When she woke up, Jonathan still wasn't home.

They were still talking about the weather on TV, and it was raining buckets outside.

She called Jonathan's car phone.

"We're sorry, but the network is down at the moment. Please try your call again later".

She couldn't stop the tears even if she hadn't wanted to. Her face was flooded with tears before she realized it.

She sat there for about a half hour debating on whether or not she should go look for him, knowing that he would want her to stay home, knowing that she and the baby were safe and dry and that was what mattered. She had convinced herself that a quick drive to look for him wouldn't hurt anything and was struggling to get her shoes on her swollen feet when she heard his key in the door.

She turned and ran to him as quickly as she could. He took her in his arms and held her.

"I'm ok, it's ok".

"I…was…so…worried".

"I know….I tried to call you but the car phone wouldn't work. Trees are down everywhere, and I was stuck in traffic behind 4 accidents, and I kept having to detour and take different roads".

"I…was…about…to come….find you".

"Now, that wouldn't have solved anything. You have to stay safe and the baby has to stay safe. I'm ok, I swear it".

He was hugging her close and kissing the top of her head.

She was starting to calm down.

She looked up at him and gave him several kisses.

"I saved us dinner…"

"Well, let me change clothes and I will be ready to eat in a few minutes".

She nodded.

She headed to the kitchen while he headed upstairs.

He came back down a few minutes later and joined her in the kitchen. She was still a little upset.

"Darling, the board voted today to restart our traditional ball next month. How do you feel about dancing with me at the Hart Industries Charity Ball?"

"Sounds fun. Hope I can fit into a dress".

She smiled at him and handed him his plate.

"Caprese stuffed chicken, wild rice and chopped salad".

"Where's your plate?"

"I'm not hungry".

"Darling…. You need to eat, for the baby".

She thought about it and reconsidered, and made herself a small plate.

After they had finished eating, they cleaned up the kitchen together, and were headed upstairs.

They had just come in their room when the gate buzzer sounded.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I need to speak to a Jonathan Hart".

"Sure, come on up".

He let them in, and went downstairs to open the door.

Jennifer came downstairs slowly, and was standing there with him.

He opened the door to see the Sherriff standing there.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Mr. Hart, I am sorry to inform you that we worked a car accident earlier this evening. The person in one of the cars had a piece of paper in his wallet that said you were his emergency contact. Do you know Max Brennan?"

"Yes, I do. Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. He perished in the accident. He was taken to Bel Air Community Hospital, to the morgue. You can go there to claim him and make arrangements. These are his personal effects from the vehicle. Again, I'm sorry for your loss".

"Thank you".

Jonathan closed the door behind him as he left and turned to Jennifer.

She embraced him, as they both let the tears fall.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it".

"Come on, let's get dressed".

"No, you should stay here".

"Jonathan, I am not about to let you do this alone, I don't care what condition I'm in. He's as much my family as he is yours".

He nodded, knowing she was right.

They quickly changed clothes and then headed to the hospital.

She held his hand the whole way there, and he dropped her off at the entrance so that she wouldn't get wet.

They walked in and took the elevator to the morgue, and were led back to a room where they could identify his body.

It was fast, and painful. There was no doubt the body on the table was that of Max.

Jonathan positively identified him, and asked that he be moved to a funeral home nearby.

She held his hand as they walked out of the hospital, and they headed back home.

He called Stanley when he got home and told him he was going to be out for a while and put him in charge.

They headed to bed, together.

As soon as they were ready for bed, they climbed into bed and held each other. They were both absolutely devastated.

At some point they fell asleep.

***The next day***

They woke up around 8, and Jennifer made them breakfast.

Neither of them wanted to go into his room, but they knew they had to.

They did it together. Jennifer tackled his dresser, while Jonathan tackled his closet.

Jennifer found a letter, addressed to her and Jonathan. He had also labeled several things in his dresser with their names on it.

She walked over to Jonathan and handed him the letter.

He took it from her, sighed, and then they both sat on the bed.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. H., If you are reading this, then you know I'm gone. I hope that I went out in a blaze of glory. If I didn't, well, I tried. I just want to tell you that your love and companionship to me over the years is more than I ever deserved. I hope that I was good company and that I taught you a few things. At the time I am writing this, you just told me about the baby. You twos will be the best parents to the little tike, I just know it. Mr. H., don't overthink the parenting thing-just go with what comes natural. Do it backwards if you need to. Start with what you want them to learn, and figure out a way to teach them that. It always worked with you. Mrs. H., love him through it. Don't give up on him, just like he ain't never going to give up on you. You twos have something electric, that you can't see. Don't let that go. I love you both. There are things that I want you to have in remembrance of me. They are in the top drawer of my dresser. Mr. H., I want you to have my dad's pocket watch. It was a gift to him on his 18th birthday from his dad. It says 'Son' on the back. That's why I want to give it to you. Mrs. H., I want you to have a bracelet that was my mom's. It sparkles just like your eyes do, whenever you see Mr. H. As far as the baby goes, there is a little something I've been saving for a rainy day, that I want to give to the baby. It's in a safe spot, under my bed. Look for a green box with a horse on it. There is a letter inside.

A few more things I need to tell you: My recipes that you guys love, are in the cupboard by the sink, on the bottom shelf. All your favorites are in the front. I have a safety deposit box at Pan American bank, that has my life insurance policies and my important documents in it. As far as a service goes, I don't want no big cryfest. I want to be cremated, and my ashes spread at the track. Or maybe in the rose garden at the back of Willow Pond. As for the rest of my things, take whatever you want, and donate the rest. I hope that you have the best of things in life, and that you raise the little H in remembrance of me. I love you both, all my soul. Love, Max".

Jennifer was a mess of tears, and Jonathan was crying hard.

He called the funeral home and made the arrangements for cremation.

Jennifer called the police and asked for a copy of the police report from the accident.

It took them a few hours to pack up everything in his room, and Jonathan moved the boxes that were going to be donated to the garage.

"What are we going to do with this room now?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we will think of something".

After it was all done, they went and sat on the couch. Jonathan poured himself a scotch, and poured Jennifer some water.

She leaned up against him and scratched his chest some.

"Darling, what was his middle name?"

"His mom's maiden name…I think he told me once that it was Page. Maxwell Evan Page Brennan".

"That's beautiful".

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Jennifer got up and went and took a shower.

She came back downstairs and found him at the piano. He only played the piano when he was trying to work through something.

She came and sat beside him.

"Darling, what if we name our daughter after him?"

"How?"

"Well, I still like Jillian the best. So, what if her name is Jillian Paige Hart? Or we could do Jillian Paige Edwards Hart, or Jillian Paige Suzanne Hart, after my mom. We would spell Paige the feminine way, but the meaning would still be the same".

"I like that. I like all of those."

They spent a quiet evening, just reflecting on their time spent with Max, and missing him.

***A few days later***

Jonathan had finally returned to work, and seemed to be returning to happier spirits. Jennifer had signed them up for childbirth classes and Lamaze classes. She was going to tell him tonight, when he got home.

His birthday was in 5 days, and she had been doing things for him all week. She had given him a massage the other night, and they had gone to a Laker's game together.

Tonight, she was making one of his favorite meals and they were going to have a romantic dinner at home, just the two of them.

She had everything ready when he got home.

"Hi darling". She greeted him with a kiss.

"Hi beautiful".

"Dinner is almost ready."

"Good, I'm starved".

She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

She started setting the table while he poured himself a beer.

The timer showed 10 more minutes till it would be ready.

She walked up to him and embraced him.

"Darling, I signed us up for something, for the baby."

"You did?"

"Yes. Actually it's one thing, two parts".

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well the first is Childbirth Classes. It's a 3 week class, where they tell us what to expect during childbirth. We also get to tour the hospital. And the second part is Lamaze classes. That's a 5 week class, going twice a week".

"Sounds interesting".

He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Can we give it a shot?"

"We can do more than that, we can commit to the whole thing".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you are on board. Our first class is tomorrow".

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I know it's a little soon, but I wanted to make sure that we had enough time before my due date to finish the class".

"What time does the class start?"

"7. Should end by 9 each night".

"Perfect".

They had a nice dinner, and then went upstairs to watch a movie. She fell asleep on his chest, not long after the movie started.

He turned the movie off, and then turned off the light.

"Goodnight, I love you", he whispered in her ear.

They slept for a few hours and then Jennifer woke up with a start.

She was in pain.

"Jonathan….Jonathan…..wake up, it's the baby".


	23. Chapter 23

He woke up quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I keep having these pains shooting through my stomach".

"Ok, stay still. I'm going to call the dr."

He turned the light on, and she shielded her eyes.

"How long has this been happening?"

"I woke up about 10 minutes ago, I guess".

He found the dr.'s number, and called Dr. Perkin's office. The on-call nurse answered right away.

"Hi, this is Jonathan Hart, my wife Jennifer Hart is pregnant and having some pains in her stomach…darling, how far along are you?"

She gave him a tense look.

"WE are 26 weeks."

"26 weeks….about 15 minutes…..Ok, thank you, we will be right there".

He hung up the phone.

"Darling, she said it's probably nothing, but she wants us to come to the office just to be sure. She will meet us there".

He helped her get dressed and they started to walk downstairs, stopping as often as she needed to.

"Oh, darling, can you fill up my water bottle? I don't want to leave without it".

"Certainly". He took the bottle from her and filled it up, and then helped her to the car.

They drove to the doctor's office, and he helped her out of the car.

The nurse, Savanna was already there.

She let them in, and took them to an exam room.

"Any bleeding?"

"Not so far. We were sleeping and I woke up to these pains. They start on this side of my stomach, and go this way". She showed her with her hands.

"Ok, I am going to check the baby just to make sure everything is ok. We will start with the ultrasound first."

After a 20-minute ultrasound, she finally spoke again.

"Well, the good news is two-fold. She seems to be growing normally, and appears to be healthy. I see nothing wrong with her at all. I think what you are experiencing are Braxton-Hick's contractions, and they are usually brought on by being dehydrated. So, I want you to focus on your water intake, and I think you will see them subside."

She nodded.

"You are measuring about 3 days ahead, so your due date is still the same. If you don't see any change in the contractions, call us back in a day or two".

She nodded. "I'm sorry to have gotten you out of bed this early".

"Nonsense-it's perfectly fine. I'm glad it wasn't more serious".

Jonathan helped her up, and they gathered their things.

"Thank you, so much. We appreciate it".

"You're welcome. Drink up, Mrs. Hart. I mean that".

"I will, I promise".

They headed back home, and Jennifer got back in bed as soon as they did, not even bothering to change back into her nightgown.

She just slipped off her pants and took off her bra and climbed into bed.

She snuggled back up to him.

"Sorry I dragged you out of bed darling".

"No need for apologies. All that matters is that you are ok".

They wrapped their arms around each other and fell back asleep.

***Later that morning***

Jennifer slept till 10, and found that Jonathan had made her breakfast when she woke up.

He was sitting outside reading the paper when she came downstairs.

"Hi".

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Thirsty".

"Well that's good".

He pulled her onto his lap.

"Darling, I've been sitting here thinking. I know I have been a little down lately, and I'm sorry. I hope the stress of me not being myself isn't what caused you to not feel well".

"Darling, it's fine. I have been sad too. He was special to both of us. You didn't cause anything".

She leaned down and kissed him.

"Are you staying home the whole day?"

"Yep. If you are fine tomorrow, I will go back to work".

She climbed off his lap and had breakfast. They decided to have a relaxing day. They took a nap on the couch and watched a movie.

She was still having the contractions some, but not as often.

She went upstairs after dinner, and started trying on gowns for the ball. She found a few that fit, and were comfortable. She just didn't know which one she wanted to go with.

He came upstairs a little while later and found her.

"Oh darling, which one?"

She held up a red sequined gown, and also a purple gown with dark sequins and gemstones.

"Is this for the ball?"

"Yes".

"Well, the theme this year is 'Stars above the city', so I think the purple one. It looks more galactic".

"Perfect. Now I just need to find a pair of heels that I can fit my feet into".

She put the gowns away and then climbed into bed.

She snuggled up to his chest.

"Darling, do you think you could get away this weekend?"

"I suppose I could arrange it. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I remembered that you wanted to stay at the Ritz for our anniversary, and since it's your birthday next week, I was thinking we could spend the weekend there, for your birthday".

"I like that idea. I can be home around 2 on Friday".

"Perfect".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, so much, Mr. H."

"I love you more, Mrs. H."

He gave her several soft, slow kisses, as he held her.

They made tender, sweet, romantic love, and fell asleep in each other's arms, both blissful and sated.

***A few days later***

It was Friday, the day of the ball. Jonathan and Jennifer had planned to check into the Ritz, and have a lazy afternoon together, and then go to the ball. They would spend the weekend at the Ritz, and Jennifer was going to let Jonathan do whatever he wanted all weekend.

She had packed their bags for them, and was waiting for him to come home.

It had only been a month since Max died, so they were both in need of a little getaway.

Jonathan got home earlier than planned, around 12:45.

He had a box with him.

"What's that?"

"The funeral home called. Max's ashes were ready, so I went and picked them up".

He set the box of ashes on the table, right next to where Max always put the mail.

He changed clothes and then loaded the car with their bags. She refilled her water bottle and they headed out.

They checked into the Ritz with no problems, and headed up to their room.

They had a beautiful view of Downtown Los Angeles, and their room was very spacious. They had a king size bed and a sitting area with a TV and couch.

"This is so lovely".

"Not as lovely as you".

He gave her several kisses.

She started kicking her shoes off and unbuttoning his shirt.

She started kissing his neck, as she pushed the shirt off him.

They undressed in a hurry, both of them needing to satisfy the other.

He laid back on the bed, and she climbed on top of him.

He grabbed her butt, as she straddled his waist.

She leaned forward, allowing him total access to her breasts, which he fully took advantage of.

She lowered herself onto him, and began to rock her hips forward.

He reached up and grabbed her breasts as she did, and began to match his hip motions to hers.

He gave her breasts a little squeeze.

"Ohhhh", she moaned.

They picked up the pace, and then she took them both over the edge of ecstasy, together. She climbed off him, and snuggled up to him, kissing his neck.

"You were amazing".

"Me? You did all the work. All I did was just lay here".

He held her tight as they lay there in bed.

He set the alarm for 2 hours, and they took a nap together, enjoying the peace and quiet.

When the alarm went off, they got up and started getting ready for the ball.

Jennifer looked exquisite in her purple gown that Jonathan had picked out, and some strappy black heels.

"Darling, can you check this?"

"Certainly". She stepped over to him and straightened his tie, giving him a kiss before she stepped away.

They gathered their things and headed towards the elevator.

They were on the 45th floor.

He got this grin on his face as soon as the elevator doors closed.

"What?"

"I was just remembering you and me in the elevator of that hotel we stayed at in Chicago the month before we got married".

"One of the best elevator rides of my life".

She kissed him a few times.

They exited the elevator and headed to the car, and then to the ball.

They walked the red carpet and posed for a few pictures before going inside. The press was going crazy, asking her about her pregnancy.

"Mrs. Hart, do you care to tell us about your pregnancy?"

"No thank you".

She took Jonathan's hand and he led her inside.

They found themselves a table, and then he went and got them drinks.

"Darling, the food tables are open. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually."

They walked over to the buffet and made their plates, and then returned to their table.

"Everything looks amazing. This avocado and tomato salad is delicious".

"This hot chicken is delicious too".

After they were finished eating, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They shared several dances, and then went back to their table.

People from the office were coming up to him and talking to him.

She went and got him another cocktail and some more water for herself, and then came back to him.

"Darling, would you care to dance some more?"

"Sure".

He led her to the dance floor and they shared several more dances, only having eyes for each other.

At the end of the evening, it was customary for Jonathan to announce what their charity was, how much had been raised, and then kick off the last hour of dancing.

Stanley Friesen came up to them on the dance floor.

"Mr. Hart, if you don't mind, this year, I would like to announce the charity and then have you say a few words".

"Certainly, Stanley".

Stanley went off to get everything set up, and Jonathan and Jennifer continued to dance.

"You feeling ok?"

"I'm in the arms of my fabulous husband. Trust me, I'm fine".

He chuckled.

"I appreciate that. But you are pregnant".

"Darling, I'm fine".

The lights dimmed, and the music stopped, and Stanley took the stage.

"So, as most of you know, I have some private investigating skills. And this year, I put them to use, and then went to the chairman of the ball, Dana Granger, and told her what I had found. We decided together what charity to choose based on my discovery. So, without further ado, here is this year's video that will highlight the charity we chose".

The screen came down from the ceiling then, and all of a sudden, a picture of Jonathan and Max flooded the screen.

The first few minutes of the video showed pictures of the Harts with Max at various Hart Industries functions, plus their wedding, and a few photos over the years. Then, it cut to live video of Max as Santa Claus for a local orphanage. Then, Stanley's voice was heard.

"Mr. Max Brennan, the father figure to Hart industries' own Jonathan Hart, had a steady gig each year playing Santa Claus to kids at the Los Angeles home for children. It is impossible to know the Harts and not know Max. He was a fixture in the background, who always managed to come to the forefront. He had a tough exterior that gave way to a soft interior, and he will be missed".

The final picture was of Max, smiling.

"Mr. Hart, would you like to come say a few words?"

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and they walked up to the stage.

"I don't know what to say about Max that hasn't already been said. Indirectly, he is the founder of Hart Industries, as he loaned me the startup cash to found it. He's the only father figure I ever knew, and the world just isn't the same without him."

"Well, Mr. Hart, we decided that this year, our charity would be the Los Angeles Home for Children. And we are pleased to announce that a donation in Max's honor will be made to them in the amount of…..$348,542.00".

Jonathan was so touched. Jennifer teared up.

"That is so kind. Thank you, everyone. I really appreciate this. Now, we have one hour left to dance, and the dessert buffet is going to open now as well. Thanks for coming, drive safely, and enjoy your weekend".

He and Jennifer left the stage and headed back to the dance floor.

"Darling, I need to use the ladies' room. I'll meet you back at our table".

She kissed him and headed to the bathroom.

She was in the bathroom when she heard another lady come in. She came out of the stall and was pleased to find Jonathan's secretary, Deanne in the bathroom with her.

"Deanne, would you please go get Jonathan? Tell him I need him".

"Yes, Mrs. Hart".

A few minutes later, Jonathan opened the door.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"I don't know. I'm bleeding a little. Listen, in the car, there's a bag in the backseat that has some clothes and pads. Do you think you could run get me one?"

"No need, Mrs. Hart. I have one right here".

"Oh, thank you Deanne".

She stepped into the stall and put the pad in place, and then came out and washed her hands.

"Darling, I think we should call the doctor. Just to be safe".

"Ok, but we need to wait a little bit. They are going to want to know how much I'm bleeding, and I don't really know the answer to that yet".

They went and got some dessert and sat down at their table. As soon as they were done eating, they gathered their things and left.

They got back to the hotel and went to their room. Jennifer was in the bathroom changing out of her gown, and Jonathan was in the bedroom getting his pajamas out of his suitcase.

He heard it, and knew exactly what happened.

He rushed into the bathroom to find her lying on the floor. She had passed out.

"Jennifer!"


	24. Chapter 24

He ran to her and knelt down, and cradled her head in his lap.

"Darling…can you hear me?"

She stirred a little.

He eased her head off his lap and ran to the phone and called the front desk.

"Can you please call an ambulance for my wife? She passed out. I will carry her down to the lobby".

He quickly dressed her in yoga pants and a tank top, and then changed out of his pajamas into some jeans and a shirt himself.

He scooped her up and carried her to the elevator, and held her all the way down to the first floor.

The paramedics were just coming in with the stretcher. He carried her to the stretcher and set her down on it.

She woke up as soon as they put the oxygen mask on her.

She looked panicked and grabbed his hand.

"It's alright. You passed out".

He rode in the ambulance with them to Cedars Sinai, and asked them at the hospital to call in her doctor, Dr. Perkins.

"She's already here-she's on shift tonight. I will page her".

They put them in a room, and he settled into the bed next to her.

She laced her hand through his as they started an IV and put a fetal monitor on her.

Dr. Perkins came in then.

"Hi Jennifer, Jonathan. What do we have here?"

"Well, I was bleeding earlier, and I put a pad on so that I could try and measure how much I was bleeding, and then we went back to the hotel and we were changing for bed, and everything went black".

"I found her on the floor in the bathroom, and called an ambulance".

"Ok, so Jonathan, if you don't mind, I need you to get out of the bed so I can check her. Jennifer, I am going to do a blood draw, and check some things, and we will monitor you on the fetal monitor".

She nodded.

He moved out of the bed and held her hand while they did the blood draw.

Dr. Perkins did a physical exam and then went to get the results of the blood tests.

She came back in a few minutes.

"Ok, so good news, of sorts. I think you passed out because your electrolytes are extremely low. So, we are going to give you some IV nutrition to get them up. Now, as far as the bleeding, tell me- how active were you today?"

"Well, we checked into the hotel and we were… active then, and then we went to his company's charity ball and danced for a few hours".

"Ok, so that sounds like a lot of activity over the normal amount that you are used to. So, I hate to do it, but I am putting you on pelvic rest for the next week, and I want you to come and see me next Friday. In the meantime, I want you to wear a pad for the next few days and if you are bleeding through a pad in an hour, I want you to call me right away. If it's the middle of the night, go straight to the ER and have them page me".

"Thank you, dr."

"So, it should take a couple hours for this bag to get into your system. Afterwards, we will do another blood draw, check your levels again, and if your electrolytes are up, you can go home".

"Thank you".

She left and Jonathan climbed back into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So much for a happy birthday for you".

"I am sure I will still have the happiest birthday, darling".

"I'm sorry, Jonathan".

"Don't be. These things happen, this isn't your fault".

"We are just not meant to enjoy the Ritz".

He Chuckled.

"Maybe we aren't".

She rested her head on his chest and eventually drifted off to sleep.

He laid there, just holding her and thinking about how grateful he was that she and the baby were ok.

Dr. Perkins came in periodically to read the baby monitor, and said she was pleased with everything.

After the IV bag was empty, the nurse came in and did a blood draw on Jennifer. She never even woke up.

About ten minutes later, Dr. Perkins came back in.

"Jennifer, you can go home now". She was gently shaking her.

"I can? Great".

"Drink as much water as you can, and stay off your feet. And I know I told you a week on the pelvic rest-I am going to shorten it to two days since your electrolytes rebounded so quickly. Make sure you eat a lot of potassium, like yogurt, bananas, sweet potatoes. You can also sub coconut water for regular water".

Jennifer nodded.

"Are you sure the baby is ok?"  
"I'm positive. There isn't anything on the fetal monitor that would indicate otherwise. Heartbeat is healthy, and strong, at 156 beats per minute. That's pretty good for 28 weeks. The baby does not appear to be in distress at all. It's possible that you had a blood clot that burst, and this is just your period, but I still don't think there is anything to worry about unless the bleeding doesn't stop on its own".

"I don't have regular periods due to endometriosis. I wasn't expecting to have a period tonight, but I guess I could have."

"It's common to have a period in pregnancy, but it's not the norm".

"Thank you, dr."

She signed the discharge papers, and then unhooked her from all the monitors and her IV.

Jonathan helped her up out of the bed, and a nurse came with a wheelchair to escort her to the car.

About 20 minutes later, they were back at the hotel.

They came into their room. Jonathan could tell Jennifer was exhausted.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Can I get you anything?"

She turned to look at him.

"No, no. I think I am going to just change into my nightgown and lay down".

"Great idea".

He had this way of knowing when there was something that she was trying to say but wasn't saying.

"Jonathan, where…."

"In the bathroom. It's ok, you were just lying on the floor, you weren't bleeding or anything".

She nodded and finally headed in there to get her gown off the floor.

Once she was ready for bed, she came and climbed in next to him.

She moved closer to him so that she was right next to him.

"Darling, I don't recall anything. Was everyone staring at me on the stretcher?"

"You were only on it for about 2 minutes. I carried you downstairs and they met us in the lobby".

"You carried me? The whole way?"

"Yes".

She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him.

"That's so sweet and romantic".

"I love you, I would do anything for you, you know that".

"We couldn't have picked a worse time to have to go on pelvic rest".

"It's what's best for the baby, darling. We will make it through".

"I know".

She wanted to tell him how when she had originally suggested that they have a baby, she never dreamed that it would be such a tough pregnancy. She wanted to tell him how much she appreciated his taking care of the both of them. However, she was physically and mentally exhausted, and she fell asleep, in his arms.

He laid there, holding her, and thinking of all the risks. What he wouldn't give to be able to talk to Max right now. He was always the one who could reach him better than anyone, besides Jennifer. He was always the one who knew how to get through to him, especially when Jennifer couldn't. He fell asleep hoping that he would be half the dad to his child that Max didn't have to be to him.

***A few days later***

After a very relaxing weekend at the Ritz, Jennifer was feeling better and they were both glad to be off pelvic rest. She had decided to scale back her activity level and take it easier than she had been.

Jonathan was coming home earlier than normal, just in case.

Today was his birthday, so they had planned to go to a special restaurant for dinner.

Jennifer had walked out to the mailbox about an hour before Jonathan got home. She got the mail, and took a leisurely walk back to the house, stopping to smell some of the roses that Max had planted along the driveway.

She got back in the house, and put the mail on the table. She was sitting on the couch when Jonathan got home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi birthday boy". She kissed him a few times.

He started going through the mail, and realized he had received a card.

He opened it, and read it to her.

"Happy Birthday to the man who has everything". He opened it, and continued. "Well, now he does, because I just gave you this card".

It was signed "Hope Yous has a great day". He turned to look at Jennifer.

"It's not signed. But I feel like this is from Max. I know it can't be, but I feel like it is".

She didn't know what to say, so she just hugged him.

They headed to the restaurant, and she brought his gift with them.

He had picked one of his favorite places, Weston's. It was a 5-star steakhouse, about an hour away.

They had a very nice meal, and then she presented him with his gift.

She had made him a card, and had written him several things that she loved about him. Tucked inside was a certificate. He opened it up and found that she had purchased him some motorcycle lessons.

He looked at her, shocked.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"I had no right to tell you that you couldn't have a motorcycle. Just because I don't want to ride on one, doesn't mean you can't. I just want you to be safe, is all".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Darling, I love this. But you were right, I have no business being on a motorcycle. They aren't safe, no matter how many lessons you take or how good of a driver you think you are".

"I don't want to be right. I want you to be happy. You were trying to do something fun for us and I yelled at you over it. I'm sorry, Jonathan".

He took her hand in his. "There's nothing to forgive, darling. You were right, and I shouldn't have bought a motorcycle".

"So, what are we going to do with this?"

"What if we get a refund, and take a long weekend somewhere?"

"I love that".

She paid the check, and he held her hand as they left the restaurant.

On the way home, they passed an accident. One of the people involved had been on a motorcycle. The motorcycle was in pieces.

Neither of them said anything, they just laced their fingers together and drove on past.

When they got home, they climbed into bed. She gave him a long back scratch, and a nice shoulder rub.

She got him nice and relaxed and he even fell asleep with his head in her lap.

She reached up and turned out the light, and covered them with a blanket.

She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you".

She fell asleep sitting up.

***A few weeks later***

Jennifer was now 32 weeks pregnant. They had just finished childbirth classes and Lamaze classes. She was anxious, but excited too.

It was the weekend, and she was so thankful that Jonathan was going to be home this weekend. Megyn was throwing them a diapers and wipes shower at her house. The plan was basically that it was going to be a great big party, and everyone was going to bring them diapers and wipes. Jennifer was pretty excited. Jennifer and Jonathan got there at 2. Bryson and Jonathan went outside to throw the football some, while Jennifer helped Megyn in the kitchen.

All their friends showed up, and they received tons of diapers and wipes, and a few other things also. Jennifer ate till she was stuffed, and then ate some more.

They hung out for a little bit after the party ended.

Jennifer was holding Maddie, and Jonathan and Bryson were in the other room playing a video game.

"Thank you so much for this shower, it was so sweet of you".

"You're my best friend, of course I had to throw you something".

"I can't believe in a few weeks I will have one of these for myself".

"It's the greatest feeling."

"I hope she's a daddy's girl. I can't wait to see Jonathan with her".

"I thought the same thing about Dave".

"Where is Dave?"

"Well…..I guess it's time for me to tell you. He moved out. We are getting a divorce".

Jennifer was shocked.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Megyn shook her head. "It's for the best, really. He just wasn't cut out to be a daddy".

Jonathan and Bryson came in then, and Jennifer handed Maddie back to Megyn.

"Come on Champ, let's load these diapers and wipes into the car".

After a few trips, they had it all loaded.

"Thanks Bryson, for helping". She tousled his hair.

Jonathan high-fived him.

Jennifer gave Megyn an extra-long hug and Maddie several kisses.

Jonathan helped her in the car, and they headed home.

Neither of them were hungry, so Jonathan unloaded the car, and she made him a cocktail.

She told him about Megyn and Dave divorcing. He started them a fire, and they snuggled on the couch. They both fell asleep after about a half hour, and slept for almost two hours.

They woke up to the phone ringing.

Jennifer sleepily answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Jennifer, it's Megyn. Bryson ran away".


	25. Chapter 25

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I found a note in his room and his window is open. He must have climbed down the trellis. His note said that he was sorry but he didn't want to live here anymore".

"Oh, Megyn. Where do you think he is?"

She covered the phone with her hand and looked at Jonathan.

"Bryson ran away".

Jonathan sat up quickly.

"Tell her I am going to drive around looking for him, he can't have gotten too far".

"Megyn, Jonathan says he's going to go driving around looking for him".

She kept talking to Megyn, as Jonathan went out the door.

A few minutes later, he came back in.

He came over, got a note pad, and wrote Jennifer a note.

She read it and nodded and puckered her lips for a kiss.

"Megyn, Jonathan just came back in. He found Bryson right outside our gate. He says he wants to talk to him, so what if you come pick him up in about an hour?"

"Oh, thank you. I am so glad he's safe".

"He is. We will see you then".

She hung up the phone, as Jonathan walked back in with Bryson.

They came over and sat down on the couch.

"Now, do you want to tell me why you were outside our gate at this time of night?"

"I heard my mom on the phone after you two left. She was talking to my grandma. She was talking about moving away, back to where my Grandma lives. I don't want to do that at all. So, I figured if I went missing, she wouldn't move, and I could sneak in and out of the house each day without her knowing".

"Champ, of course she would never leave you here and move without you. But you can't live on the streets, and sneak back in and out. That's not a good idea".

"You lived on the streets. You didn't have a mom or a dad".

"I didn't live on the streets, I lived in an orphanage. And it wasn't pleasant, but it did have a roof".

"I don't want to move, Mr. Jonathan. Can I move in here with you? I won't be any trouble, I swear it".

"Well, that's a big decision. We would have to talk to your mom and Dave, and we would all have to come to an agreement. And the thing is, your mom loves you so much, that I know that deep down she couldn't bear to let you live with us and not with her."

"He's right, Bryson. Your mom just called here, she's pretty upset."

"Upset like I'm going to get in trouble?"

"Upset like she's scared to death that you were hurt or taken by someone who wanted to hurt you".

He turned back to Jonathan.

"Can we please just think about it? I love it at my Grandma's, but not to live. Just to visit."

"Like I said, we would have to talk to your mom first, and I think she would miss you too much."

"I have friends here, in school. And I have you guys. And she is friends with you too, and you guys will miss her. Can you just tell her you will miss her?"

"We can tell her, but we can't make her stay if she thinks moving back to Grandma's is the best option".

"You know what? When I have big problems like this, I can't ever solve them on an empty stomach. I have to have something to eat. How about some cookies and milk?"

Bryson nodded.

They all headed into the kitchen.

Jennifer got out the milk, and Jonathan got out the plates.

Jennifer set the coconut milk on the counter, and then the regular milk next to it.

"Coconut milk? Who drinks that junk?"

Jennifer turned and looked at Bryson.

"It's very good, I'll have you know. And good for you".

"Ms. Jennifer, if it's not Chocolate milk, it's not milk".

Jonathan agreed with him and gave him a high-five. Jennifer gave him a look.

He shrugged his shoulders as if to say "What else could I do?"

Jennifer poured herself a glass of coconut milk, while Jonathan poured himself and Bryson some regular milk. Jennifer looked at Jonathan with one of her annoyed looks as she handed him the chocolate syrup.

Jonathan leaned down to Bryson.

"You see how pretty Jennifer is? That's because she drinks coconut milk".

He winked at Jennifer. She blew him a kiss.

They sat at the table eating chocolate chip cookies and drinking milk, till they heard the gate buzzer. Jennifer got up and buzzed Megyn in, and then went and opened the door.

"Now Champ, you need to tell your mom you are sorry for upsetting her. Make sure that comes first".

He nodded.

They went in to the den and sat on the couch. Jennifer and Megyn and Maddie came in and Megyn rushed over to him. She handed Maddie to Jennifer. Maddie was screaming her head off, so Jennifer started walking her around the room.

"Bryson Andrew Carpenter…..I am so thankful you are ok". She hugged him as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But you said we were moving and I don't want to do that. I told Mr. Jonathan that if they let me live here, I wouldn't be any trouble. They didn't say yes, but they said they had to talk to you. I want to stay here, I don't want to move away".

She sat down on the couch.

"Bryson, you misheard me. I was telling Grandma that we aren't going to move. We are staying here. And even if we were going to move, I wouldn't leave you behind. I couldn't live without you, you are my first baby…you and Maddie are everything to me, I swear it".

"Am I in trouble? I mean, I did come here, instead of just riding around the city".

She sighed.

"No, you aren't. Leaving home wasn't a good choice. But, coming here was a better choice, I will give you that. But if you do this again, you will be grounded for a very long time, and there will be other serious consequences. You could have been kidnapped, hit by a car, all kinds of things. Just because you get mad, that doesn't mean that you can just run off".

"why not? Dave did".

"Well, I know that it seems like that to you, but that's not really what happened. He and I had a fight, and he went on a work trip. He just never came back from it. He didn't go on the trip because he was mad, he would have gone anyways. But regardless of what happened between me and Dave, that doesn't make it ok for you to run off like this. Plus, you interrupted Jonathan and Jennifer's evening. So, you owe them an apology too".

He looked over at them.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for letting me in and thank you for the cookies".

"It's alright. Your mom's right though, it wasn't safe for you to ride your bike here".

"I know".

"I think maybe your bike might need to sit for a few weeks."

"Yes ma'am".

"Alright, now where is your bike?"

"Outside."

"We will put it in the car and I will drive you home, and it is straight to bed for you, mister."

He nodded.

She stood up and took Maddie from Jennifer.

"And then it's bedtime for you, also". She looked back at Jennifer.

"How did you get her to stop crying?"

"I just walked her around the room, I don't know, really".

"I'm so sorry, you guys, but I am so thankful you were here and let him in. And I'm sorry he interrupted your evening".

"It's alright, honest. He's a good kid, he's just scared".

She nodded.

Jonathan and Bryson went outside and loaded his bike into the car, and Jennifer and Megyn put Maddie in the car. She was just about to drift off to sleep.

Bryson rolled his window down. Jonathan leaned against it.

"Megyn, Max and I had season tickets to the Laker's games. And well, he's not here to go with me anymore. So, if it's alright with you, when Bryson is no longer grounded, can he go with me to the games?"

Megyn looked back at Bryson.

She nodded. "I think that can be arranged".

Jonathan and Bryson high-fived.

"Now listen, you better not screw up, because she holds the power of your ticket, just like Ms. Jennifer holds the power of mine. So, you listen to your mom, and I am going to listen to Ms. Jennifer, ok?"

Bryson nodded. Megyn thanked them again, and waved goodbye to them as they drove off.

Jonathan and Jennifer embraced when they came inside.

"You are so good with him".

"He's a good kid. I feel so bad for him. In a way, it was like what I would feel like when my friends at the orphanage got adopted and I didn't. It's a horrible feeling".

"I am so thankful that our daughter is going to have you for a daddy".

She kissed him several times, and then headed to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess from the cookies and milk.

Jonathan was walking through the house, locking all the doors.

She turned out the lights in the kitchen, and came and found him, and they headed upstairs together.

They got ready for bed and climbed into bed together. She leaned back against him, diagonally, and he wrapped both arms around her.

"Darling, how much time can you take off from the office after the baby is born?"

"Probably about a month or so. I might be able to work some half-days".

"Well, I hope that month goes by really slowly".

She turned and kissed him.

"What's the first thing you want to do again after the baby is born?"

"Take a long bubble bath, have a hot tub date, breathe normally".

"All good things".

"I can't wait to see what she looks like."

"well, if she's as beautiful as you, we are going to have to beat the boys off with a stick".

"And if she's as smart as you, she will be very successful".

She rambled on a bit about how she wanted her to be a daddy's girl, and then suddenly, she drifted off to sleep.

He eased out from under her and rolled her to her side, and then reached up and turned out the lights.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you".

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer woke up around 3 a.m. with the most severe heartburn she had encountered so far. She got up to get some medicine, and then came back to bed. She also had a headache, so she got up again and went to get some Aleve. After about 15 minutes, she was finally able to go back to bed.

They slept till Jonathan's alarm went off at 7. He got in the shower while she went and started the coffee and made him breakfast.

He came downstairs as soon as he was ready.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning".

She kissed him a few times, and then handed him his plate of bacon and eggs.

"Darling, why are your rings on the counter?"

"I can't wear them any longer. My hands are too swollen".

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She sat and ate breakfast with him, and then walked him to the door.

"I love you past the moon and back, around the sun, through the moon, and back to Earth."

She giggled.

"I love you all of that, plus a day". She kissed him and then headed upstairs to shower.

It was a struggle, but she managed to shave her legs before she got out.

She got dressed in the only thing that would fit, her maternity wide legged yoga pants, and one of his t-shirts.

The phone rang as she was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's me. How about some lunch?"

"Sure, if you don't care to be seen with me. I can't fit into anything but lounge clothes".

"Girl, it's fine. I will come by and pick you up, say in a half-hour?"

"Sounds great. See you then".

She finished getting ready and then went downstairs.

Megyn picked her up right on time, and they headed to Espana.

They were shown to a table and had just ordered, when they heard a voice.

"Hi Jennifer, Megyn".

Jennifer turned. The voice belonged to Susan Kendall.

"May I join you?"

"Fine with me".

"Sure, come on".

Megyn moved over and Susan sat next to her.

Jennifer looked at her. "This wasn't planned".

Jennifer nodded.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You should be due soon, is your pregnancy going ok?"

"For the most part".

Jennifer dug the bottle of Aleve out of her purse and took some.

"Are you alright?"

"I have a headache".

"Jennifer, I'm sorry for what happened. I should have told you the truth. I was trying to keep you from being stressed out".

"Thank you. You also owe my husband an apology".

"I know. I will apologize to him the next time I see him".

Their food arrived then, and Susan ordered her meal.

"So, really, how is your pregnancy?"

"Well, Dr. Perkins had to switch me to another blood pressure med. And last week I had to go in for an IV of electrolytes, but other than that, I'm fine. I just feel like a beached whale. My fingers swelled up last night and I woke up with this horrible case of heartburn. I'm so ready to meet my daughter, take a deep breath, and feel like a normal person again".

"Sweetie, it took me minutes to take a deep breath. But it took me months to feel normal again".

"Jennifer, I know I'm not your doctor anymore, but when do you see Dr. Perkins again?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"Swollen fingers, headaches, heartburn-those are all signs of preeclampsia. If untreated, it could be hazardous to the baby. Listen, I'm not telling you what to do, you aren't my patient. But if you were, I would tell you that if your headache doesn't go away in the next hour or so, you need to go to Dr. Perkins' office".

"Thank you".

Jennifer turned to Megyn.

"How is Bryson?"

"Better. I think he understands that what he did wasn't the right choice, but that he made a good choice by coming to your house. I promised him that we aren't moving, and I think it's starting to sink in".

Megyn filled Susan in on how Bryson had run away to Jonathan and Jennifer's house.

"There is something he said this morning that I wanted to ask you about. He told me that instead of makeup I should drink coconut milk like Ms. Jennifer".

Jennifer almost spit her drink out.

"Well, when we brought him inside, Jonathan sat him down on the couch and had a chat with him. Afterwards, we went into the kitchen for milk and cookies. I got out the regular milk for them, and the coconut milk for me. Bryson looked at the coconut milk and asked who drank this junk, and I informed him it was good. He said the only milk that counted was chocolate milk, and then he and Jonathan high-fived. So, I gave him a look, and then he told Bryson that the reason I'm so beautiful is because I drink coconut milk".

Megyn was laughing.

"Jonathan could tell Bryson to eat dirt and he would do it. He thinks he walks on water".

"So, do I".

They left then, and Jennifer headed home.

Jonathan was home when she got home, which made her happy.

"Hi darling".

"Hi, where did you run off to?"

"Lunch with Megyn. And Susan saw us, and ended up joining us".

"Oh? So, does that mean she is your doctor again?"

"No, it doesn't. I mean, she apologized, but I still want Dr. Perkins".

He nodded and kissed her.

She walked to the kitchen to get some water, and he noticed that she was holding her back a little funny.

After she came back into the den, he held his hands out to her.

She took them, and came and sat by him.

He started rubbing her back, and pretty soon, she had taken off her shirt and bra, and he had gotten the baby oil.

She settled onto the massage table and he gave her a deep back rub. As soon as he found the two spots in her lower back, she let out a moan.

"Yes, right there". He rubbed those spots for about 20 minutes, and just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt this odd sensation. It seemed to take over her entire body. She couldn't really figure out what it was, just that something was about to happen.

"Jonathan, I-"

And just then, her water broke.

She looked at him.

"We need to go to the hospital, as soon as I change clothes and pack a bag".


	26. Chapter 26

Jonathan went and got a towel, and cleaned up the floor under the massage table, while Jennifer went upstairs.

She took a quick shower, and then got dressed and started packing her bag really quickly. She had made a list, so that was helping her go faster.

She packed a bag for herself and a bag for the baby.

As soon as Jonathan got upstairs, she started to head downstairs.

He quickly changed clothes, and packed himself a bag, and then headed downstairs. She was in the kitchen packing a snack and filling her water bottle.

They arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later. He dropped her off out front, and then parked the car. She was inside, in a wheelchair doing paperwork when he came inside with their bags.

They put her in a room and paged Dr. Perkins.

The nurses were putting the blood pressure monitor on her and taking her vitals. They did a pelvic exam.

"She's not dilated, but her blood pressure is elevated."

"Mrs. Hart, do you have any other symptoms?"

"Well, I woke up in the night with heartburn and a headache. And my back was hurting a little bit ago".

The nurse examined her hands.

"Where was your back hurting?"

Jennifer leaned forward and Jonathan showed them where the spots were.

"Ok, we are going to have you put this gown on, and take your underwear off, you can leave your socks on if you want, and then get back in the bed. The doctor will be in shortly. No food or drink until you see the doctor".

She got up and put the gown on, and then got back in bed.

She made a list of things she wanted to talk to the doctor about, such as ordering Jonathan a bed, and speaking with a lactation consult.

"Honey, we forgot to bring the baby bag".

"No, we didn't. It's right over there".

"Oh."

He pulled the chair up to her and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay, darling. We got this. We are in good hands".

She nodded.

All of a sudden, her stomach felt like it was on fire. She started her Lamaze breathing, and she started pointing to the door, trying to tell him to get a nurse.

He ran to get one and came right back.

She was breathing a little better then.

They hooked her up to a fetal monitor.

"The dr. should be in shortly".

She labored a long for a little bit, with them monitoring her closely. After about 5 hours, nothing had really happened. She was starting to dilate some, but she was growing impatient.

The nurse had brought another bed in for Jonathan, and they had called her dad. He was taking the next flight out. Jennifer managed to get some rest for a few hours, but woke up around 2 with strong contractions. He hit the button for the nurse, and they did another pelvic exam.

"You are at 5 cm, Mrs. Hart."

"Epidural, please".

"We will call them right away".

They let her have some ice chips, but no food.

Jonathan laced his hands through hers and kissed the back of her hand.

He could tell she was worn out.

They rested again for about an hour and then the anesthesiologist came by and gave her the epidural. Jonathan held her hand and she squeezed it hard, but it wasn't too bad of a stick.

About 10 minutes later, she started to feel some relief.

Dr. Perkins still hadn't come in. The nurse paged her again.

About 20 minutes later, the nurse came in to check her and said that she was now at 7.

"Dr. Perkins is in surgery, so the on-call OB will have to deliver your baby. I paged them, and they will be here soon".

She laid back and tried to rest, but it was no use.

She was hot, and her headache was getting worse.

They came in and gave her a shot in her IV for the headache.

Just as she was about to push the button again, the dr. walked in. It was Susan Kendall.

"HI. I know that you asked me to be removed from your case, and I respect that. However, I'm the on-call OB, so until your doctor gets out of surgery, I will be the one delivering your baby".

Jennifer nodded.

Susan did an exam, and then looked at the fetal monitor print out.

She took Jennifer's blood pressure, and it had spiked way up.

"Ok, I am going to give you a small dose of Pitocin to get you all the way dilated, and then we are going to meet your daughter. Jonathan, I need to move your bed over, and the nurses are going to come in and prepare Jennifer's bed".

He got up and they moved the bed out of the way, as the nurses layered her bed with sheets and towels.

About 20 minutes later, she felt like her stomach was about to explode.

Susan walked in, and checked her.

"Ok, Jennifer, this is it. Jonathan, hold her hand. We are going to put your legs up into the stirrups, and then we are going to start pushing".

They got her into position, and helped her count to ten as she pushed.

She was giving all of her energy every single time, and feeling like she wasn't getting anywhere.

After about 15 minutes of pushing, she laid back and looked at Jonathan.

"I can't. I'm done. I just can't".

"Come on, darling. You can do this. I'm right here with you and we have a little girl to meet, right? One more push, and then we will take a breather".

She nodded and he helped her sit up again. They counted for her as she pushed.

"I can see the head, Jennifer. You are doing great, we are so close".

She pushed again, and then finally, at 6:14 a.m., their daughter was born.

Jonathan cut the cord, and then they held up the baby so Jennifer could see her.

Jennifer started crying, and Jonathan came over and kissed her.

"She's beautiful, just like you".

"I want to see her".

"We are cleaning her up, and then you can hold her".

She hadn't even noticed that she delivered the placenta while they were talking.

She was screaming, and it was the sweetest little cry. They brought the baby to Jennifer so she could see her better.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She's going to have to spend some time in the NICU, as a precaution, but as soon as the doctor observes her for a little bit, she might graduate from the NICU, and get to come to your room in an isolette or be in the nursery. We will keep you updated".

They helped Jennifer with the recovery process, and then as soon as the baby was cleaned off and ready, they brought her to Jennifer so that she could hold her and let her sit up some.

"Hi there. You are so pretty angel. Yes, you are. Daddy says you look like me. But you know what, you have his nose. And you know who else you look like? Your grandma Suzanne. You have her lips. You won't get to meet her though, because she's in heaven. However, you will get to meet Grandpa Stephen, as soon as he gets here".

Jonathan sat back and just watched Jennifer talk to the baby.

She let Jonathan hold her for a little bit, when the nurse came in to do the paperwork on the baby.

"Darling, are we sure about her name?"

"I think so. Whatever mommy wants to name you is fine with me".

"Jillian Paige Edwards Hart, or Jillian Paige Suzanne Hart? Which one do you like?"

"Well, you have Suzanne as your middle name. And that was your mom's name, so I think we should go with that one".

"Perfect".

She looked at the nurse.

"Jillian Paige Suzanne Hart".

"Got it, Ma'am."

"How much did she weigh?"

"5 pounds, 6 ounces. And she was 21 ½ inches long".

They did her handprint and her footprint, and Jillian slept through the whole thing.

They let Jennifer have some water and crackers, and then the nurse took Jillian to the NICU to monitor her.

They were moving Jennifer to a different room as well.

After they got her settled into a new room, Jonathan went into the bathroom to shower and change clothes.

When he got out of the shower, he heard this beeping noise. He quickly put his clothes on, and opened the door.

Jennifer was in the bed, and she had grabbed the bedpan to throw up in.

He hit the button for the nurse and then yelled for one down the hall.

He went and sat by her, and held her hand.

They came in and took her blood pressure, and found that it had spiked. They gave her a dose of anti-nausea meds and blood pressure meds, and had her lay back. .

"I need to see the lactation consultant. I want to breastfeed".

She looked over at Jonathan.

"Darling, will you go check on Jillian?"

"Sure, if you are sure you will be ok".

"I'm fine. I just don't want her to be alone".

He kissed her forehead and headed to the NICU.

The nurses helped her shower then, and they let her put her regular pajamas on. She was starting to get feeling back in her legs.

Jonathan came back a little bit later, and showed her some pictures he had taken of the baby.

"They are feeding her and if she does well, she will get to come visit in a little bit. None of the nurses think that she will have to stay in the NICU very long".

He sat down next to the bed.

"Darling, are you hungry? I can run get us something, if you are".

"I'm starved. How about some breakfast, maybe from CJ's?"

"Perfect. I'll be right back. I love you".

"I love you, too." She kissed him a few times.

Just before he got back, the nurse brought Jillian to her, and said that she had graduated out of the NICU, and was hungry.

Jennifer decided to try breastfeeding, and the nurse helped her get started.

"There you go, that's it. Such a good girl".

The nurse was helping to make sure she was getting the hang of it.

"How do I know how much she eats?"

"You don't. As long as she has wet diapers and poops, and is gaining weight at her doctor's appointments, everything is ok. If you really want to measure it, you can always pump and then bottle feed her."

"That might be easiest. That way Daddy can help feed you also".

"I will send the lactation consultant in to see you, she can answer all your questions".

"Thank you".

"Here's a blanket in case you want to cover up if someone comes in. And if you need something, just push the button. She will stop when she's full".

"Thank you".

Jennifer leaned back and tried to relax while Jillian ate, but she was feeling so out of her element. Before she knew it, the tears were flowing fast and hard.

"I hope I am doing the right things with you. I don't know what I'm doing, I hope I learn it as I go".

She sat there, crying and feeding Jillian, until Dr. Perkins came in.

"Jennifer, hi. I'm sorry, I was in surgery. How are you?"  
"I….don't….know…."

"Ok, let's take a look. She is eating good, so you are doing it right. Is it painful?"  
"No."

"I think you are having some postpartum symptoms. Your hormones are having to regulate themselves. This is totally normal. But, if you start to have unusual thoughts, that are even the slightest bit negative, I want you to call me right away, ok?"

She nodded.

She looked over her chart.

"Seems like you had a good delivery."

"I just don't understand why she came so early. I mean, I'm glad she's here, but I was only 32 weeks".

"what were you doing when your water broke?"

"Well, my back was really hurting, so Jonathan was rubbing my back and he found these two spots and really rubbed them deep tissue like for about 20 minutes. And massages get me really relaxed and sleepy like, so I was about to fall asleep. I felt really weird and almost didn't know how to tell him, and then my water broke".

"Jennifer, lean forward."

Jennifer gingerly leaned forward, and adjusted Jillian, and Dr. Perkins got up and went behind her.

She placed her hands just above Jennifer's lower back.

"Am I near the points?"

"Yes, that's them, exactly".

Dr. Perkins smiled.

"Those are pressure points. There's an old wives' tale that says if you massage those points for a long time, you can induce labor. Guess it worked".

She leaned back again, and Jillian finished eating.

"Well, I guess she's done".

"How long were you feeding her?"

"About 10 minutes before you came in".

She handed Jillian to Dr. Perkins, and she examined her some. Jennifer fixed herself and leaned back against the bed.

"I do believe you have given birth to the most perfect baby."

"I think so too".

"She has your lips".

"Those are my mother's lips. She has Jonathan's nose though. And I hope that she opens her eyes soon, and they are the same deep blue that he has".

"How are you feeling, otherwise?"

"I was a little nauseous earlier, but it seems to have passed. The nurse gave me something".

"That was probably a side effect of the epidural, and your hormones being all wonky from delivery".

Jonathan got back then, with a dozen pink and purple roses for Jennifer, plus breakfast for the both of them.

"Well, I am going to let you two eat, and spend some time with your beautiful daughter. I am graduating her out of the NICU, and clearing her to stay in here with you. I will be back later this afternoon to check on you again. Congratulations, you are parents to a beautiful baby".

"Thank you, Dr. Perkins".

Jonathan set the roses down on the bedside table, and then set their food down.

He came over and picked up Jillian.

"Hi there. Were you a good girl for your mommy?"

"She was a perfect angel. She breastfed like a pro".

"I'm glad you were good. You don't want to get on her bad side, trust me. It's not pretty".

"Jonathan!"

"See? Trust me, we want to keep her happy".

Jennifer was laughing.

"Stop telling our child that I'm mean."

"I never said that, honest."

He gave her a couple of kisses and then set her in the middle of the bed.

He went and moved the isolette closer, and then picked her up and got her settled in that.

He moved it to Jennifer's side of the bed and then came back and got out their breakfast.

He had ordered Jennifer Steak and Eggs, and sliced fruit.

He had ordered himself two Huevos Rancheros and an egg in the hole sandwich.

As soon as they were done eating, Jonathan took the trash, and then came back and washed his hands, and handed the baby to Jennifer.

"Hi angel."

She gave her a kiss and settled her on her chest.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"Good. I was crying earlier, and Dr. Perkins said it was postpartum. But I'm fine now".

She kissed the top of Jillian's head.

"We are going to get you some sparkly outfits and some princess bows and the cutest little blankets ever. And you have the most gorgeous nursery ever. Mommy can't wait till you see it. And your grandpa is coming today, yes, he is. He is going to fall in love with you, so hard. You are going to be his favorite person ever, you know that?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hi, can I come in?"

It was Dr. Kendall.


	27. Chapter 27

"Sure, come on in".

"I'm about to go off shift, but I just wanted to come by and check on you and the baby".

"We are good. Dr. Perkins came and checked us out, and Jillian just got done eating a little bit ago".

"Great. Well, I wanted to apologize to you both for everything that happened. I am glad that your delivery was a happy and safe delivery. And she is so breathtakingly beautiful".

"Susan, you are a big part of the fact that the delivery went well. We couldn't stay mad at you after you helped bring Jillian into the world".

"Jillian? I love that name".

"Jillian Paige Suzanne Hart. Paige is for Max, that was his middle name. And Suzanne was my mom's name and my middle name as well".

"That's absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you".

"Well, I'm off to bed. You are in good hands with Dr. Perkins, but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call".

"Thank you for coming by, Susan".

"It was great to see you both".

She left then, and Jennifer handed Jillian back to Jonathan.

She hit the button for the nurse.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi. Can we get another bed in here so that my husband can stay with me?"

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

"Darling, we need to put some clothes on her".

"She's wrapped up in a blanket."

"Yeah, but still."

He put her down on the bed, and then grabbed the diaper bag and put it on the bed. Jennifer dug into the bag and picked out an outfit.

She unwrapped the swaddle, and then changed Jillian's outfit.

"There, that's better. Now you have some sparkle".

Jillian yawned and stretched, and then opened her eyes.

"Darling, she opened her eyes. Oh, they are blue like yours. I hope they stay that way".

They brought his bed then, and placed it right next to hers.

They lowered the inside rails, and then made up the bed for him.

Jonathan climbed into bed after they were finished, and they both started talking to the baby.

"You are just perfect".

"I think she has your nose, darling. Your nose and eye color and my lips".

"Well, she's bald now, so I wonder what color hair she will have".

They spent a long time just analyzing her inch by inch, until a knock at the door got their attention.

"Hi, anyone up for some visitors?"

"Pa! You're here. I'm so glad to see you!"

He came over and gave Jennifer a big hug.

"Hi darling. You look radiant".

He reached over and shook Jonathan's hand.

"Jonathan, my boy, great to see you".

"Always great to see you, Stephen".

"Pa, this is your granddaughter. This is Miss Jillian Paige Suzanne Hart".

"Well hello there, Princess, aren't you a beauty? You look just like your mother did when she was born".

He picked her up and carried her over to a chair and sat down.

He was talking to her and telling her all sorts of things. It was absolutely adorable to watch.

Jennifer leaned back and put her head on Jonathan's shoulder.

She turned to look at him.

"Hey".

"Hey".

"I love you".

"I love you, too".

She kissed him a couple times and then looked back at her dad.

"And then when she was 4, she thought she wanted to try ballet. And she was a good ballet dancer, yes, she was. But, she liked horses more. So, back to horses it was".

Jillian began to cry a little, so Stephen stood up and handed her back to Jennifer.

"Hi Princess, it's alright. It's time for Mommy and Daddy to play a guessing game. Are you hungry? Is that it?"

Jennifer checked her diaper.

"Nope, not hungry. Wet".

She changed her diaper and got her outfit back on her, and then swaddled her again.

She got her settled on her chest.

"Pa, how was your flight?"

"Fine, fine. Not too crowded, thankfully".

"That's good. How's Walter?"

"He's fine. He sent a little present for the baby."

"Oh, that was kind of him. He didn't have to do that".

"He loves you, just like you were his daughter, my dear".

Stephen took a sip of his water.

"Jonathan, my condolences on the passing of Max. He was a fine man, an original soul. He would have been a great grandfather".

"Thank you, yes he certainly would have".

"Jillian is named after him. Paige was his middle name".

"What a fine way to honor him".

"So, Pa. How long can you stay? We have some catching up to do".

"Unfortunately, only a few days. I have to be in London by the end of the week. But I will return to see my grandbaby on my way home".

"Great. And we will make some trips to see you, as well".

The nurse came in to check on Jennifer, so Stephen and Jonathan headed out into the hall for a minute.

The nurse let them back in after she was done.

"Pa, I need to sleep now. You can hold Jillian if you'd like".

"For a few minutes. And then I'm going to go to my hotel and rest some".

"Hotel? Why don't you stay with us at the house?"

"Because you need to have peace and quiet darling, that's why. I'll stay with you next time".

She nodded.

He got up and took Jillian from Jennifer.

"Now, let's see, where were we? Oh, that's right. Your mother was 5…"

Jennifer chuckled a little bit.

She leaned back and nestled closer to Jonathan.

"Darling, can we get a freezer for the garage? I want to start pumping, so that you can feed her too. And we can freeze the milk".

"Sure".

She rested her head on Jonathan's shoulder, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

After Stephen was done talking to Jillian, he handed her back to Jonathan.

"I will see you guys later".

Jonathan nodded.

"Hi there sweetheart. Daddy's got you, now. We have to be very quiet, because Mommy is sleeping. She had a hard night, trying to have you, so she's earned some rest. Lesson number one, kiddo: Mommy is the most important person in our house. More than anyone. See, if we didn't have her, we would fall apart. Yes, we would. Daddy wouldn't know how to go on without her, and I promise you, she will take care of you better than I can. So, we both need her. She's the best thing that ever happened to us. You see, a long time ago, the planets lined up just right, and your mom just so happened to walk into the room where I was. And not only that, but she sat down next to me. I tell her often that we are star-crossed. That means that we are meant to be together. She can get a little feisty and testy when she wants something. It's probably best if you and I give her what she wants before she gets that way".

"Jonathan…are you talking bad about me to the baby again?"

"No, darling. I am telling her that you are the most important person in the house and that we have to make sure that you are happy so that you don't get feisty".

"I see".

"Anyways, you are so lucky, you know that? You could have gotten anyone as a mom and dad. You could have gotten a murderer or a drug addict, but you didn't. You got the absolute best mommy ever. And I have to apologize to you now, because I have some bad news. Your grandpa, he wanted to be called Poppy, well, he went to heaven before you got here. He would have been the best Poppy ever. So, the bad news is, you don't get to meet him. He was kind of like my dad. And I promise you, If I am half the dad to you that he was to me, we are going to be solid. You know why? Well, I will tell you why. It's because he didn't have to. See, he wasn't really my dad. That's a long story I will tell you when you are older. But, he was my dad in every way that counted. And I am your dad in all of the ways. And I admit that your mom had a fight on her hands when she told me she wanted to be a mommy. But I got on board and now you are here and it's the best thing ever, yes, it is. See, if Mommy had shown me your picture first, there wouldn't have been a fight. But, she couldn't really do that. You look like you might be hungry. Are you hungry? I hope not, we will need mommy to wake up so that she can feed you. Now, onto lesson number two. This is something that Poppy would have taught you, I'm sure-Never draw to an inside straight. You see, there's this game called Poker. And it's a fun game that your mommy is really good at playing. I'm good at it too, but she's better. She's better at a lot of things. Anyways, Poppy loved Poker, and he was always playing it. So, that's what he would tell you".

Jillian started to cry then, and Jennifer woke up.

"Here, she's probably hungry. Let me take her".

She grabbed the pillow at the end of the bed and held her on it while she fed her.

"So, what did you and Jillian talk about?"

"I gave her lesson number 1- Mommy is the most important person in the house. And then we talked about Max, and that led us to lesson number two, that Poppy would have taught her-never draw to an inside straight. And I told her all about how you are a better poker player than all of us".

"Lesson number 3- we love our daddy bigger than the world. He takes such good care of us, and he is kind of responsible for you coming today, so he's pretty special".

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, while you were gone getting us breakfast, Dr. Perkins examined me and Jillian. And I told her where my back was hurting. She said that the spots that I was begging you to rub were pressure points, and that there is an old wives' tale that says that if you massage those points, it can induce labor."

"I see".

Jillian was finished feeding, so Jennifer wrapped her back up in the swaddle.

"Darling, would you mind if we turned out the light and got some rest?"

"Not at all."

He got up and turned out the light, and then came and took Jillian from Jennifer and put her in the isolette.

He climbed back in bed next to Jennifer, and they snuggled up and took a nap.

They all slept for a good two and a half hours. Jillian woke up to eat again, and Jennifer scooped her up and fed her, while Jonathan slept next to her.

"Ok princess, here goes. I can't promise that I am going to be a good mommy to you, but I promise I will try. What I can promise you though, is that you have the best daddy in the whole wide world. He loves us so much, and we are so lucky to have him. We have to remember to show him every day how much we love him, ok? Ok."

Jillian finished eating, and Jennifer drew her knees up and laid Jillian on her knees.

"Mommy and Daddy thought you were going to be a May baby. But you surprised us, both. Yes, you did. March 12 is a little different than May but that's ok."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in".

The door opened. "Up for some visitors?"

It was Megyn, Bryson, and Maddie.

"Of course, come on in".

"Susan called and told us you had the baby, and we just had to come see you".

She gently nudged Jonathan.

"Honey… wake up. Bryson's here with his mom".

Jonathan sat up.

"Hey champ".

"How are you feeling, Jennifer?"

"Good. Weird, but good."

"Why do you say you feel weird, darling?"

"Because I just gave birth, darling".

Megyn pulled the chair up next to Jennifer's bed. She set Maddie down in the other chair and gave her a toy, and then Jennifer handed Jillian to her.

Bryson was over by Jonathan's side of the bed.

As soon as Maddie saw her mom holding another baby, she started to cry.

Jennifer tried to hold her but it was no use. Megyn eventually handed Jillian back to Jennifer and picked up Maddie, and she calmed right down.

"I think someone's jealous".

"I have to agree".

"So, tell me the birth story".

"Well, after I got home from having lunch with you, my back was hurting. So, Jonathan was rubbing my back and I had him focus on these two specific spots, because they were hurting the most. After about 20 minutes, I was really sleepy, but this weird feeling came over me, and I was having a hard time figuring out what I felt like. And I was going to tell him that I didn't feel well, and my water broke. So, we cleaned it up, and then I went and took a shower and packed our bags and he packed his bag and then we came here, and they said my blood pressure was up, but I wasn't dilated at all. Absolutely nothing. But they admitted us because my water had broken. And then Dr. Perkins, she was in surgery and couldn't deliver my baby, but I had started dilating, so they had to call the on call OB. And it was Susan. So, she delivered Jillian."

"How long did it take?"

"We got here yesterday about 5:30-ish, and she was born this morning at 6:14".

Jennifer moved Jillian to her chest.

"Darling, do you want to hold her?"

"Of course, I do".

She passed her to Jonathan.

"She has blue eyes like him, and she has his nose, and my mother's lips. We are just waiting to see what color hair she has."

Jonathan and Bryson had turned the TV on, and were watching a basketball game.

"So, when do you think they will let you go home?"

"Hopefully tomorrow".

Jennifer suddenly got a panicked look on her face.

"Darling, we never put the car seat in. We have no way to take her home".

Before she could stop herself, she started crying really hard.


	28. Chapter 28

"Darling, it's ok. I tell you what, I will go home, put the car seat in myself, and then come back and pick you two up, alright?"

She nodded, as she wiped the tears away.

"I can't believe we forgot to do that".

"Darling, it's alright. She's here, and that's all that matters."

She nodded.

Maddie started getting antsy, so Megyn decided they needed to go home.

"We brought you this. It's a little outfit and blanket set for her. And also, here's a duffle bag. The hospital gives you free diapers and pacis and stuff, so when they bring the cart by, fill this diaper bag. Trust me".

Jennifer was laughing.

"Ok, thank you".

"Come on Bryson, we gotta go."

"Mom, can I spend the night with Jonathan and Jennifer tonight?"

"Here in the hospital? No, son. You may not".

Jonathan and Jennifer chuckled.

"Mr. Jonathan, when is the next Laker's game?"

"Well, there's one tomorrow night, but I'm not sure I will be going to it, since we will be going home tomorrow. You and I can maybe plan for this weekend".

"Ok".

"But Champ, if Ms. Jennifer needs me, or Jillian needs me, that's where I have to be now, ok? You and I might have to alter our plans from time to time now that Jillian is here".

"I understand".

They high-fived, and he went over to his mom.

"Well, thanks for coming to visit, we appreciate it. I will call you when we get home and get settled."

"Sure thing. And listen, seriously-mom times 2, here. If something happens, and you just need a second opinion, call me. Middle of the night, whenever, it's fine."

Jennifer grabbed her hand. "Thank you".

They left then, and Jennifer had to feed Jillian again.

"Jonathan, will you do me a favor?"

"Certainly".

"It's not that I don't trust your ability to do it, but when you put the car seat in, will you please go by the fire station and have them check to make sure it's in right?"

"That's a great idea. Of course I will".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Darling, I'm starving. So, what if I run home, get the car seat, put it in, and then run to the fire station, have them check it, and then run by that taco stand you like, and get us some dinner?"

"Yes, please".

She kissed him a few times.

He leaned down and kissed Jillian.

"Daddy will be back soon, princess. And remember what I said, keep mommy happy".

"Jonathan!"

"Well, darling, it's my job to see to it that you are happy. And I am just asking her to pitch hit for me while I'm gone. Teamwork. I am teaching our daughter about good teamwork".

"Yeah, right". She puckered her lips for one more kiss, which he happily obliged.

Jillian fell asleep again after she finished eating and she slept through a diaper change and an outfit change.

When Jonathan got back about an hour later, they were both asleep.

He leaned down and kissed Jennifer's cheek, and then took Jillian and put her in the isolette.

Jennifer woke up when Jonathan climbed into bed beside them.

"Hi, when did you get back?"

"Just now".

She sat up a little bit, and saw that he had put Jillian in the isolette. She was sleeping peacefully.

"So far, she really seems to be a good baby".

"I know, we are so blessed".

"Jonathan, I didn't mean to freak out on you over the car seat. I'm sorry".

"Darling, you didn't freak out on me. It's alright. She got here earlier than we expected, we would have had the car seat in the car if she had waited a little longer. And it's in there now, and the fire department said I had done it correctly, so it's fine".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They quietly ate their dinner, trying not to wake up the baby.

The nurse came in and checked Jennifer, and checked Jillian as well.

"How is your pain?"

"I'm not really feeling any."

"That's good. Don't be surprised if you feel some tomorrow though, sometimes it takes a little bit to set in".

"I understand".

"After you are done eating, you might want to get up and walk up and down the halls some. The sooner you do that, the easier it will be each time".

"That sounds nice. Maybe we can take a family walk. Actually, more than that, I would love a shower. Am I allowed to take one?"

"Yes, you are. Just push the button when you are ready and I will come and help you".

"Thank you, so much".

Just as she left, Stephen came back.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Pa! Feeling better?"

"Oh yes. I had a lovely nap".

"So have we. Jillian has been sleeping for a while now".

"she looks just like you did when you would sleep. You always put your hand under your chin, and you preferred to sleep on your stomach".

"Still do".

Jennifer finished her last taco, and then pushed the button for the nurse.

She turned in the bed just a little.

"Darling, can you make sure that the bottom tie is tied on this gown before I get up?"

"Sure."

He tied it and then she started trying to get up.

The nurse got there and helped her to the bathroom, and showed her how to use the after delivery products.

After a nice long hot shower, Jennifer put her own pajamas on, and came out with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, much."

"Jill woke up, so your dad has been holding her and talking to her."

"Darling, Jillian".

"Right. I was just trying it out. I like Jillian much better".

Stephen held her and talked to her for about an hour, and then he decided it was late and he needed to get back to the hotel.

"Ok my sweet girl, I am going to give you back to your mommy now. I will see you later, ok? Be a good girl. And always remember one thing-when mommy says no, Grandpa will say yes".

"Pa! Don't tell her that!"

She looked at Jillian in her arms.

"He didn't mean that, sweetheart. When mommy says no, there is no second opinion".

She gave her a kiss.

Jillian yawned and stretched and opened her eyes.

"Aww, Pa! She has her eyes open. You haven't seen her with her eyes open yet".

She turned her so that he could see her.

"Hello there, you have such pretty eyes. Yes, you do. You are so beautiful, my sweet girl".

He left shortly after, and promised to come by the next day.

As soon as he did, Jennifer swaddled Jillian and they took a short stroll up and down the hallways.

When they got back to their room, Jennifer was exhausted, so she put Jillian in the isolette, and then climbed into bed.

Jonathan took a shower and changed into his pajamas and then came out to join them.

She was fast asleep.

He leaned over and put his arm around her, and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, I love you".

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up every time Jillian did, all night long. She was wanting to eat about every 3 or 4 hours. She woke up again around 8, and Jennifer tried to keep her up some afterwards.

She put a pretty outfit on her, and they came by to do her newborn photos.

Dr. Perkins came by and checked on both of them.

"Ok, so things are looking good. I think you can go home today. A few things, though. I want you to take your blood pressure medicine until your 6 week checkup. We will reevaluate then. No sexual intercourse till then either. And I don't know what your plans are for baby number 2, but you can't have another one for a year, your body needs to heal. So, if you plan it, plan for it to happen after she is 1. You are extremely fertile in the coming months, so use protection. I want to see her in 2 weeks. In the meantime, you will want to wear nursing pads for leakage, and pads for bleeding. A lot of first time moms find it easier to pump on a schedule regardless of whether or not she's eating then. So, just because you need to pump, that doesn't mean you need to wake her up to feed her also. And the number one thing to remember is children will eat when they are hungry, and sleep when they are tired".

"Thank you".

She handed Jillian to her, so that she could examine her as well.

"Ok, so once she passes the car seat test, then she will be discharged. I will have the nurses do it as soon as possible".

"Thank you, so much".

"Make sure you sleep when she sleeps, for at least the first few days. You can't take care of her if you are burning the candle at both ends".

"I understand".

"Ok, so call me if you have any questions, and I will see you at her 2 week appointment".

"Thank you".

Jennifer got up and started packing up some of their things, and saw the diaper cart in the hall.

"Honey, will you go pull that in here?"

He went and got it and they loaded up on the diapers and wipes and pacis.

The nurses came and took Jillian for the car seat test. Jennifer took a shower while she was gone, and got dressed to go home.

Jonathan took their bags downstairs to the car, and then came back upstairs to wait on Jillian to get back.

The nurse brought her in a short time later.

"She did absolutely perfect".

"Very good, princess".

Jennifer kissed her as she took her from the nurse.

"Here are the discharge papers, and an orderly will be here soon to wheel you out".

"Thank you".

Jennifer loosely swaddled her again, and held her on the bed while Jonathan sat next to them.

"You ready to go home, darling?"

"Yes, more than you know".

The nurse got there with the wheelchair, and wheeled them out.

Jonathan went and pulled the car around and then after Jennifer got Jillian in the car seat, he helped Jennifer into the car.

He called and ordered her favorite salad place, and they swung by and picked it up before they headed home.

She called her father from the car phone and told him they were going home.

They pulled up to the house and parked.

He helped her out of the car, and then carried the car seat in with Jillian.

They got settled on the couch, and Jonathan brought her a sparkling water with lime, and Jennifer got Jillian out of the car seat.

"Darling, we need to put the swing together, and we need to put the pack n play down here, and we need to put the bassinette together, in our room. I want her to stay in our room for a bit".

"We will get it all set up, I promise."

She nodded.

"But first, there's something else we need to do."

"Oh, what's that?"

"This".

He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"Welcome home, darling. And welcome home to you too, Princess". He kissed Jillian's forehead.

"Darling, will you hold her for a little while? I need to rest".

"Sure. Come here sweetheart".

He took her from Jennifer, and then Jennifer got comfortable on the couch.

He slowly got up and walked across the room to the globe.

"See this? This is California where we are right now. And this, this is New York. That's where your mom lived, before she met me. And this all the way over here, this is London. That's where we met. So, the short story is, I lived here, she lived there, we met all the way over there, she couldn't resist me, and then came here and married me, and all these years later, we made you right here".

"Jonathan! I heard that….you have a very distorted version of events, darling".

"Well, how about I tell her this story every day until she's 20, and then you can tell her your version and she can pick which story she wants to believe?"

"No."

"Ok, you win".

He turned back to Jillian.

"See, that's how we make mommy happy".

Jennifer cracked a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

Jonathan walked back to the couch and gently placed Jillian on the end of the couch. He went and got the pack n play, and brought it in the living room, and quietly put it together.

When Jennifer woke up, she was in the pack n play, and he was working on the swing.

She ate her salad, and then she was about to go back to sleep, but Jonathan stopped her.

"Hang on, babe. Something was delivered while you were sleeping. Come with me".

He took her hand and led her to the front door, and opened it.

There on the driveway, was a green metallic Range Rover.

"Jonathan! You didn't!"

"I did. She needs to be safe, and this is bigger than the Porsche, so she has more buffer room in case something happens. You and I can drive the Porsche on date nights, or when she gets older. I will put the car seat in the Range Rover later today or tomorrow".

She turned and embraced him.

"I love you, so much".

She kissed him passionately.

"I also got you this".

He led her back into the living room, and pulled a wrapped gift from behind the bar.

"How did you…?"

"I am a man of mystery, darling".

She opened it and found a beautiful silver bracelet that had a "J" engraved, and an aquamarine stone.

"Oh, honey, it's beautiful! Here, put it on me".

He put it on her and then kissed her.

"I love you, and I am so glad that we are now a family of three".

"I love you too. She's pretty great, isn't she?"

"You and me are star-crossed, that's a given. But she is heaven sent".

"Oh, I love that".

She kissed him again, and then they curled up on the couch together. He built them a fire in the fireplace and then relaxed with her again.

"Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head.

"No. For the first time in a long time, Mr. H., everything is perfect".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I agree".


End file.
